De espalda al paraíso
by teefha
Summary: Él un hombre  de pasado siniestro y corazon resigando, ella pura inocencia y entrega ¿Qué se puede esperar de dos personas tan diferentes?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia tiene como único objetivo el nuestro entretenimiento, y es la adaptacion de "Cerca del Paraíso" de DIANA PALMER, una excelente y muy recomendada escritora, con los personajes de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Gracias por leer y disfrutenlo.

Capítulo 1

ERA una noche frenética en el casino Bow Me de la isla Okushiri. Kenshin Himura estaba en el balcón fumándose un cubano mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza. Hacía unos años, había sido un hombre de negocios duro con unos contac tos bastante sospechosos y una reputación muy mala, conocido bajo el seudónimo de Battousai por su impiedad y frialdad. Seguía siendo un tipo duro, por supuesto; pero esperaba haberse deshecho de su reputación de mafioso.

Era el dueño de un buen número de hoteles y ca sinos en Japon y en otros lugares turísticos. El Bow Me era una mezcla de hotel y casino, su favo rito. La clientela exclusiva estaba compuesta, princi palmente por estrellas de cine, de rock, millonarios y un par de pillos. Era multimillonario y aunque to dos sus negocios eran legales tenía que mantener su reputación de mafioso durante algún tiempo más. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía decírselo a nadie.

Bueno, aquello no era del todo cierto: podía de círselo a Nobu su guardaespaldas. Ése sí que era un tipo realmente duro. Tenía una iguana por mascota y se estaba convirtiendo en un mito en la isla: hasta había llegado a pensar que el motivo principal de que sus clientes fueran al casino era el de conocer al misterioso señor Nobu.

Se desperezó para quitarse el cansancio. Su vida nunca había sido tranquila; pero últimamente estaba resultando extenuante. Se sentía como si tuviera do ble personalidad; pero cuando pensaba en el motivo de tanto estrés, no se arrepentía de su decisión. Su único hermano, Kazuo , estaba enterrado en Osaka, había muerto víctima de un señor de la droga que utilizaba una empresa en la isla para blanquear su fortuna.

Kazuo sólo tenía veintiséis años cuando murió y había dejado una mujer y dos hijos pequeños. Kenshin se ocupaba de su bienestar, pero eso no les de volvía al marido y al padre. La peor muerte: por di nero. O, peor aún, por el dinero que un banquero estaba blanqueando al ayudar a un mafioso renega do de Tokio a comprar casinos en la isla Okushiri . No se iban a escapar fácilmente.

Dio una calada a su habano, el mejor del merca do. Nobu tenía amigos en la el en gobierno que viajaban a Cuba de vez en cuando. Compraban allí los cigarros y se los regalaban a quienes querían. Nobu se los pasaba a su jefe porque él no fumaba tampoco be bía y rara vez decía palabrotas. Kenshin meneó la ca beza, riéndose para sí: Nobu era todo un enigma. Aunque muy parecido a él, tuvo que admitir.

Levantó la cabeza para aspirar la brisa del océa no. El viento le alborotó el pelo rojo y lacio atado prolijamente en una coleta alta, pronto cumpliría treinta y lo aparentaba. Medía un metro ochenta y cinco y, a pesar de su corpulencia era un hombre elegante y tan ágil como una pantera. Tenía unas manos muy grandes y las únicas joyas que llevaba eran un Rolex en la muñeca y un anillo con un rubí en el dedo meñique. Tenía la tez clara y el blanco inmaculado de su impecable camisa la resaltaba. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro hecho a medida, sus zapatos negros estaban tan brillantes que en ellos se refleja ban las palmeras del balcón donde estaba, y la luna. Tenía las uñas muy cortas e impecables. Iba recién afeitado y nunca llevaba nada mal puesto. Le obsesionaba ir bien arreglado.

Quizá se debiera a que había sido muy pobre de niño. Un hijo de padres inmigrantes. Su hermano Kazuo y él se habían puesto a trabajar muy jóvenes ayudando a su padre en el pequeño taller que com partía con otros dos compatriotas. Así habían apren dido la ética del trabajo y sabían que ése era el úni co modo de salir de la pobreza.

Su padre tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino con un matón del barrio que le propinó una terrible paliza cuando se negó a trabajar con coches robados.

Kenshin apenas tenía doce años cuando aquello sucedió; demasiado pequeño para buscarse un trabajo. Su madre trabajaba limpiando y Kazuo, tres años menor, todavía iba al colegio. Con su padre sin poder trabajar, tuvieron que vivir de lo que su madre llevaba a casa, lo cual sólo llegaba para poner algo _de comida sobre la _mesa.

Hasta que llegó un día en el que no pudieron pa gar el alquiler y acabaron en la calle. Los dos socios de su padre se negaron a prestarle ayuda y lo aparta ron del taller alegando que no había ningún contrato escrito. No pudieron hacer nada porque no tenían dinero para un abogado.

Su madre se vio obligada a pedir ayuda al esta do. Era una mujer abatida que intentaba sacar a su familia adelante mientras su marido permanecía in móvil en una cama, incapaz de reconocer a su pro pia familia. Un coágulo acabó con él a los pocos meses de la paliza, dejándolos a ellos tres solos.

La salud de su madre se fue deteriorando y Kenshin y su hermano se vieron obligados a ir a un cen tro de acogida. Fue entonces cuando Kenshin decidió que no podía consentir aquella situación, que tenía que hacer algo.

Convenció a un amigo suyo para que le llevara a ver al jefe de la mafia. A éste le pareció un chico es pabilado y le dio el puesto de correo entre los miem bros del grupo. En pocos días, consiguió una gran cantidad de dinero y alquiló un apartamento para su madre y su hermano; incluso les consiguió un segu ro médico.

Su madre sabía lo que estaba haciendo e intentó disuadirlo; pero él era muy maduro para su edad y logró convencerla de que lo que estaba haciendo no era nada ilegal. Además, le preguntó si quería vol ver a ver a su familia rota y a sus hijos en un centro de acogida.

La idea horrorizó a la madre, que aceptó lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, comenzó _a ir a _misa cada día para pedir por su hijo descarriado.

Cuando Kenshin cumplió los veinte años ya esta ba totalmente integrado en la banda, al otro lado de la ley, cada día más rico. En el camino, había encon trado al capo de la droga que le había dado la paliza a su padre y había arreglado cuentas con él. Más tar de. compró el taller y echó a los socios de su padre a la calle.

Había descubierto que la venganza tenía un sa bor muy dulce.

Su madre nunca aprobó lo que estaba haciendo y siguió rezando por él hasta su muerte. Él había sen tido una pizca de remordimiento por defraudarla; pero el tiempo rápidamente lo curó. Metió a su her mano Kazuo en un colegio privado para que recibiera la educación que él no había tenido y nunca volvió a mirar atrás.

Cuando su hermano acabó la carrera de Derecho, se casó con Sayuri, el amor de su infancia. Kenshin se alegró mucho por ellos y, aún más, cuando nacie ron sus sobrinos. Sin embargo, él no iba a seguir sus pasos. Él no estaba hecho para la familia; su forma de vida no se lo permitía, por lo que las mujeres iban y venían sin dejar huella.

Una vez se permitió enamorarse. Era una mujer hermosa proveniente de una familia poderosa y mi llonaria del este de Japón. Una mujer totalmente incompatible con él. A ella le atraía su reputación el aura de peligro que lo rodeaba. Le gustaba presumir de él delante de sus amigos, pero no le gustaba Kazuo ni tampoco los amigos de él; la mayoría, gente de su barrio de la infancia, gente con tantas aristas como él.

A él no le gustaba la ópera ni la literatura y tam poco los cotilleos, así que, cuando mencionó que quería una familia, Tomoe se rió de él en su cara.

Le dijo que no estaba preparada para tener hijos, que todavía esperaría unos años. Todavía quería ir de fiesta en fiesta y viajar por el mundo. Además, cuando decidiera tenerlos, sería con un hombre que no tuviera que pretender que era civilizado, le había dicho con altivez.

Entonces, Kenshin se dio cuenta de que ella sólo lo quería por la novedad, como algo pasajero. Aque llo lo dejó roto.

El final de su relación llegó cuando preparó una fiesta de cumpleaños para Tomoe en uno de sus hote les más grandes de Tokio. Tomoe desapareció un buen rato y, cuando fue a buscarla, la encontró sa liendo de una habitación con Akira un viejo conocido que él ha bía invitado. Fue el final de un sueño. Tomoe no sólo se había reído sino que le había dicho que le gustaba la variedad. Kenshin le dijo que lo que ella quisiera. Se despidió de ella y nunca miró hacia atrás.

A partir de entonces, perdió el interés por las mujeres y comenzó a interesarse por los lienzos y los pinceles. Al principio, era el hazmerreír de todos; pero, enseguida dejaron de burlarse de él cuando empezó a ganar competiciones internacionales. Co noció a muchas mujeres y hombres hábiles y disfrutó de su compañía. La mayoría eran señoras casadas o ancia nas. Las solteras lo miraban con extrañeza cuando conocían su nombre, nadie quería mezclarse con un capo. Aquello fue lo que le condujo a tomar una de cisión, una decisión que cambiaría su vida; pero de la que no podía hablar con nadie.

Estaba cansado de ser un tipo malo, quería lavar su imagen; pero primero necesitaba continuar con aquel juego un poco más. Su problema más inme diato era encontrar un contacto que le sirviera de in termediario entre él y la persona que estaba en el hotel Nassau; no podía dejarse ver con ese hombre y usar el teléfono era muy arriesgado. Era un pro blema, pero no el único: el hombre con el que tenía que hablar esa noche todavía no había aparecido por el casino.

Apagó el cigarro con desgana; pero en el casino no se podía fumar. Él mismo había puesto esa regla desde que su sobrino desarrolló asma. Tenía que proteger a su familia y para eso haría lo que fuera.

Entró en su oficina y miró a Nobu que estaba sentado frente a unas pantallas de televisión.

-Jefe, será mejor que veas esto -le dijo po niéndose de pie.

Era como una montaña. Tendría unos cincuenta años, pero su aspecto seguía siendo imponente.

Kenshin se unió a él y en una pantalla vio a una chica morena que estaba forcejeando con un hombre que tenía dos veces su tamaño. El hombre se movió y Kenshin vio de quién se trataba, sintió que se le in cendiaba la sangre.

-¿Quieres que me ocupe yo? -preguntó Nobu.

Kenshin chocó un puño con una mano.

-Yo necesito hacer ejercicio -se dirigió con la elegancia de una pantera hacia el ascensor y presio nó el botón para bajar.

Kaoru Kamiya estaba luchando con todas sus fuer zas: pero no lograba deshacerse de su acompañante que estaba borracho. Intentó morderle la mano, pero pareció que el hombre no notaba sus dientes. Estaba desesperada, se lo habían presentado su hermana y su cuñado, estaba pasando una temporada con ellos para superar la reciente muerte de su madre; sin em bargo no lo estaba pasando muy bien, especialmen te, en aquel momento.

-Me gustan las chicas bravas -dijo el hombre jadeante mientras le levantaba la falda

-Yo odio a los hombres que no aceptan un no por respuesta -respondió ella _casi _sin aliento, in tentando levantar una rodilla para golpearle.

El hombre se rió y la empujó contra la pared.

Ella empezó a gritar y el hombre aplastó su boca apestosa contra la de ella mientras hacía mo vimientos obscenos contra su cuerpo. Ella no se había sentido tan impotente ni había pasado tanto miedo en la vida. ¡Si ni siquiera había querido salir con aquel banquero repulsivo! Pero Sanosuke, su cu ñía insistido en que necesitaba compañía. A su hermana tampoco le había gustado mucho el aspecto del hombre; pero Sano estaba seguro de que Kiozoto Wasuri era todo un caballero. El hombre tenía que ir de todas formas al casino, así que po día aprovechar para llevarla a ella a que se divirtie ra un poco.

Mientras cenaban, no paró de tomarse una copa detrás de otra para calmar los nervios. El hombre murmuró algo sobre meterse en la cama con una serpiente para mantener el negocio. Para Kaoru aquellas palabras no tenían ningún sentido y estuvo a punto de marcharse pero el hombre no se lo había permitido.

Le mordió el labio y eso sí que le hizo daño. La alegría de ella sólo duró unos segundos porque el hombre se puso tan furioso que le propinó una bofe tada.

La fuerza del golpe la dejó helada, y muerta de miedo, pensando que podía sucederle cualquier cosa. En aquel momento, una sombra se acercó a Kiozato, lo giró y lo tiró al suelo de un puñetazo en la cara.

Un hombre enorme, impecablemente vestido, se dirigió a ella:

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

-Hijo de... -gritó el borracho, mientras inten taba ponerse de pie ¡Te voy a matar!.

-Inténtalo -le retó una voz profunda con un tono divertido.

Kaoru se echó hacia delante antes de que su res catador hiciera nada y le dio a Kiozato con el bolso en la cabeza, con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ay! -protestó el hombre.

-¡Ojalá tuviera un bate de béisbol, desgraciado! -le soltó ella con la cara roja de furia.

-Yo te puedo prestar uno -le dijo Kenshin, ad mirando su ferocidad.

Kiozato miró al hombre con ira y dio un paso hacia él.

-¿Quién te has creído...?

No pudo acabar la pregunta porque Kenshin le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Muy amable -le dijo Kaoru con voz delicada-. Gracias.

Kenshin se fijó en su vestido roto y su semblante se endureció.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con este tipo?

-Mi cuñado me lo ofreció como acompañante - dijo ella con asco-. Cuando le diga a Megumi lo que me ha intentado hacer, va a darle una patada a su ma rido por insistir en que saliera con este miserable.

- ¿Megumi?

-Es mi hermana mayor, Meguni Sagara. Está casada con Sanosuke Sagara ; es el propietario de unos hoteles -le aclaró.

Kenshin levantó las cejas sorprendido y sonrió, su suerte acababa de cambiar.

Ella miró al hombre fascinada.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme. Sé un poco de kendo; pero no me ha servido de mucho -se frotó la cara compungida.

-¿Te ha pegado? -preguntó él muy enfada do-. No lo vi.

-Es todo un encanto -murmuró ella, mirando al borracho que todavía estaba sujetándose el estó mago, gimiendo de dolor.

Kenshin sacó su móvil y apretó un número.

-Nobu -le dijo-. Ven aquí y llévate a este tipo de aquí; no queremos problemas.

Kenshin apagó el teléfono y miró a Kaoru con cu riosidad

-Necesitas que te arreglen ese vestido -le se ñaló mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para cubrirla con ella. Estaba caliente por el calor de su cuerpo y olía a perfume caro y a tabaco.

Ella lo miró con total fascinación, era un hombre guapo, a pesar de la cicatriz que tenía en la cara. Tenía unos ojos ámbares muy grandes y un perfil que parecía estar esculpido en mármol. Su aspecto era el de un luchador y pa recía un tipo peligroso, muy peligroso.

Él también la miró con detenimiento, era menu da, pero tenía la fuerza de una leona. Estaba impre sionado.

El ascensor se abrió y Nobu caminó hacia ellos. -¿Adónde lo llevo?

Kenshin miró a Kaoru interrogante.

-Estamos en el hotel Sakura Bay en Nassau. Él le hizo una seña a Nobu , que tiró del brazo de Kiozato e hizo que se pusiera de pie.

El hombre levantó la cara llena de odio hacia

Kenshin ; de repente, cambió su semblante. -¿Battousai Himura? -preguntó sin aliento.

-Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿verdad? Kiozato tragó con dificultad.

-Sí -dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para endere zarse-. En realidad, estoy aquí para hablar conti go.

-¿Ah, sí? Vuelve cuando estés sobrio.

-Sí. sí, claro. Verás, he tomado unas copas y ella no paraba de insistir...

-¡Mentiroso! -le espetó ella.

-Hay cámaras por todas partes y lo tenemos todo grabado -dijo Kenshin con actitud amenazado ra.

Kiozato desistió.

-No me lo tomes en cuenta. Quiero decir, so mos como familia.

Kenshin tuvo que morderse la lengua para no es tropearlo todo.

-Otra proeza como ésta y necesitarás una fami ia... para el velatorio, ¿entiendes?

Kiozato perdió el color.

-Sí, sí -se separó de Nobu -. Estaba borra cho; lo siento.

-Llévatelo de aquí -le dijo Kenshin a Nobu que empujó al hombre hacia el ascensor.

-Me pondré en contacto contigo -le dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer por la puerta del as censor.

Kenshin no lo miró. Agarró a Kaoru del brazo. -Vamos a arreglar ese vestido, no puedes vol ver así a casa.

Ella todavía estaba intentando descifrar lo ocu rrido. Kiozato conocía a aquel hombre, incluso le te nía miedo. ¿Quién era ese hombre grande y sinies tro?

-No te conozco -dijo ella dudosa

Él levantó una ceja.

-Los arreglos primero; las presentaciones, des pués. Estás a salvo conmigo.

-Eso fue lo que mi hermana me dijo de ese tipo.

-Sí. pero yo no necesito atacar a las mujeres en callejones oscuros -señaló-. Suele pasar al revés.

Estaba sonriendo. A ella le gustaba su sonrisa.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella devolviéndole la sonri sa-. Gracias. Parece que atraigo a los borrachos - le explicó ella-. El mes pasado fui a una fiesta con Megumi y Sano y un borracho insistió en bailar con migo; antes de que yo pudiera decirle nada, se cayó redondo a mis pies. Después, en el cumpleaños de Megumi, un hombre que había bebido demasiado me estuvo siguiendo toda la noche intentando comprar me un paquete de cigarrillos -lo miró con una son risa compungida-. Yo no fumo.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Es por tu cara. Pareces una persona compren siva y por lo general los hombres no pueden resistirse.

_Los ojos _mar de ella brillaron.

-¿Es cierto eso? Tú no pareces un hombre que necesite que le tengan lástima .

- Normalmente, no -sujetó la puerta del ascen sor para que ella pasara.

Ella dio unos pasos al frente y se paró en el cen tro de la habitación, girando a su alrededor. La al fombra era mullida, de color champán y los mue bles, de caoba. Había un montón de ordenadores y pantallas que mostraban distintas perspectivas del casino. También había una barra con taburetes altos. Parecía el centro de operaciones de la CIA.

-¡Caramba! ¿Eres un espía?

Él se rió y meneó la cabeza.

-Nunca di la talla -señaló hacia un enorme cuarto de baño-. Detrás de la puerta hay un albor noz. Quítate el vestido en lo que encargo uno a la boutique del hotel.

Ella dudó un instante y lo miró insegura.

Él señaló hacia la esquina de la habitación.

-Hay cámaras por todas partes. Nunca lograría hacer nada, el jefe tiene ojos en todas partes.

-¿El jefe? ¿,Quieres decir el dueño del casino?

Él asintió, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Eres un...?-estuvo a punto de llamarle «go rila»; pero aquel hombre era demasiado elegante para ser un matón-. ¿Eres de seguridad? -se co rrigió.

-Algo así -asintió él-. Ve a cambiarte. Ya has pasado por demasiado esta noche; yo nunca te haría daño.

Sus palabras hicieron que se sintiera culpable. Ella era una persona confiada; pero había sido una noche muy dura.

-Gracias -dijo ella.

Cerró la puerta y se quitó el vestido. Se quedó con la combinación negra que llevaba y los zapatos de tacón. Se puso el albornoz y se preguntó por qué confiaba de aquella manera en un extraño. Si era de seguridad, debía de ser el encargado porque le había dado órdenes al otro hombre, Nobu, sobre lo que te nía que hacer. Se sentía a salvo con él, a pesar de su tamaño y su lado oscuro. Para trabajar en un casino tenía que ser un tipo duro, se recordó.

Salió del baño envuelta en un albornoz que debía ser cinco tallas más grande; lo llevaba arrastrando por detrás como si fuera la cola de un vestido de novia.

Ella se sentó en una silla mientras él se dedicaba a la ver por los televisores y hacer algunas llamadas. Estaba impresionada.

¿Te gustan los cuadros- pregunto él vuando la vio observar los amplios lienzos que adornaban la habitación.-

La técnica es tan suave, pero a la vez tiene gran poder , solo doy algunos cursos de pintura pero a decir verdad los encuentro maravillosos- dijo emocionada y ofreciéndole una sincera sonrisa.

Él levantó la vista de las pantallas.

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Y qué haces cuando no estás enseñando?

-Tengo un taller de arreglos en Tokio. Además, diseño algunas cosas para una museo, no gano mucho dinero, pero me gusta mi tra bajo.

-Eso es lo más importante.

-Eso es lo que yo opino. Una de mis amigas se casó y tuvo un hijo. Después, descubrió que podía ganar mucho dinero ejerciendo de abogada en la ciudad. Agarró a su hijo y se marchó a Nueva York, donde se hizo rica. Pero se sentía muy desgraciada lejos de su marido y además, apenas podía estar con su hijo. Después, se divorciaron -dijo entristecida-. A veces somos felices y no tenemos lo que creemos que puede ha cernos felices. De todas formas, aprendí de ella que no quería esa presión, que el dinero no merecía la pena.

- Eres muy madura para tu edad. No creo que tengas más de veinte años... -indagó él.

Ella le sonrió. -¿No crees?

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -le preguntó direc tamente.

-Se supone que los caballeros no hacen esa pre gunta -señaló ella.

El soltó una carcajada.

-Yo no soy ningún caballero, así que puedes decírmelo.

Ella suspiró. -Tengo veintitrés.

Él la miró condescendiente. -Todavía eres una niña.

-¿En serio? -preguntó ella, ligeramente irritada. -Yo voy a cumplir treinta –dijo él-. Y tengo muchos más años en algunos aspectos.

Ella sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Era guapo y muy atractivo y todo su cuerpo juvenil vi braba al estar cerca de él. Era una reacción nueva e inesperada. Ella nunca había sentido las cosas de las que sus amigos hablaban; se había desarrollado es pecialmente tarde.

-¿No dices nada?

Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

-No me has dicho cómo te llamas.

-Himura -le dijo él, observando su reacción-. Kenshin Himura -añadió y notó que ella no recono cía el nombre-. Nunca has oído hablar de mí, ¿ver dad?

-¿Eres famoso? -preguntó ella.

-Con mala fama -respondió él caminando hacia la puerta para recibir el vestido que había encargado para Kaoru y se lo ofreció, ella lo agarró, sintiendo, de repente, que tenía frío. En cuanto volviera a ponerse el vestido todo terminaría. Probablemente, nunca volvería a verlo.

-Hay algo en los extraños... -murmuró ella absorta.

Él apretó la mandíbula y la miró detenidamente. Su inocencia se mezclaba con la atracción, con el miedo y la tensión.

Entrecerró los ojos pensativo, nunca se había sen tido tan atraído por una mujer tan repentinamente; es pecialmente por ninguna como aquélla que clara mente, provenía de otro mundo. Sus contactos iban a serle de mucha utilidad; pero no quería involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie. No podía permitírselo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

- Kaoru Kamiya-contestó ella.

-Eres de la capital. Ella sonrió.

-¿Has vivido allí toda tu vida? Ella le sonrió juguetona. -Todavía no.

Él se rió.

-¿De dónde eres tú? -le preguntó ella. - De Osaka.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Nunca he estado allí. En realidad, ésta es la primera vez que salgo de Tokio.

Él encontró aquello sorprendente. - Yo he estado en todas partes. Ella sonrió.

-El mundo es muy grande.

-Mucho -respondió él mientras estudiaba sus grandes ojos azules y su tez fina y suave. Su boca era generosa y de aspecto dulce. De repente, sintió una necesidad inesperada.

Ella se movió incómoda.

-Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme -dudó-. ¿Hay taxis a esta hora?

-Toda la noche; pero no necesitas uno -le dijo mientras luchaba contra su sentido común .


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia tiene como único objetivo el nuestro entretenimiento, y es la adaptacion de "Cerca del Paraíso" de DIANA PALMER, una excelente y muy recomendada escritora, con los personajes de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

setsuna17, Akina Kamiya Himura gracias por sus rw un fuerte abrazo.

Capitulo 2

Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme -dudó-. ¿Hay taxis a esta hora?

-Toda la noche; pero no necesitas uno -le dijo mientras luchaba contra su sentido común.

Pensó en llevarla él mismo, pero no sería muy inteligente empezar algo que no iba a poder acabar. Aquella pequeña violeta no encajaría en su vida lle na de espinas. No habría podido soportarlo, aunque hubiera sido mayor y más sofisticada. Aquel pensa miento le irritó y su voz sonó más dura de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Le diré a Nobu que te lleve al hotel.

Ella pensó en el viaje con aquel hombre miste rioso y sintió un escalofrío; pero no iba a discutir.

-Gracias -murmuró con decepción mal disi mulada y se fue al baño a ponerse el vestido.

Colgó el albornoz de la puerta y se miró en el es pejo. Al ver el moretón que le estaba saliendo en la mejilla, contuvo el aliento. Se puso un montón de polvos de la cara, pero no logró disimular el golpe.

Hizo lo que pudo y volvió a la oficina. El estaba en el balcón con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al océano. Era un hombre muy sofisticado con una poderosa figura; no le sorprendía que trabajara en seguridad. Parecía solo y sintió lástima de él; aun que no era un hombre que necesitara que lo compa decieran.

Pensó que no lo volvería a ver y sintió un vacío en su interior. Acababa de perder a su madre y, pro bablemente, no era el mejor momento de empezar nada. Pero había algo en aquel hombre que la atraía y que la hacía desear nuevas experiencias.

Dejó escapar un suspiro; debía de estar loca. Un hombre al que acababa de conocer no debería tener ese efecto sobre ella.

La pérdida de su madre había sido traumática. Aún era peor al pensar que no la quería. Al menos, no como había querido a Megumi. Su querida hermana Megumi, hermosa e inteligente, que había logrado un matrimonio excelente. Kaoru sólo era una arista con una vida poco interesante. Había sido muy duro vivir a la sombra de Megumi. Su madre siempre le había hecho sugeren cias de cómo mejorar; pero ella nunca había acepta do sus consejos: estaba contenta consigo misma. Le hubiera gustado que su madre la hubiera aceptado tal y como era, que la hubiera halagado alguna vez: pero sólo había recibido críticas de ella, durante toda la vida. A veces se preguntaba qué le habría hecho para que la detestara tanto; era como si la hu biera estado castigando por algo. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Megumi.

Siempre había hecho lo que se esperaba de ella, pero, al mirar a aquel hombre, a ese extraño, le en traban ganas de hacer locuras. Quería romper todas las reglas y vivir al límite. No entendía por qué ha cía que se sintiera tan temeraria cuando ella había sido siempre tan convencional. Él debía de ser una mala influencia porque ella nunca antes había pen sado en saltarse las reglas.

Él se volvió y la miró.

-Estás muy callada -señaló.

Ella se rió nerviosa.

-Soy así. Me he pasado la vida intentando pasar desapercibida.

El la miró fijamente.

-Quizá haya llegado el momento de cambiar eso.

Ella sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Sus ojos se encontraron mientras el viento los envolvía en un extraño cálido abrazo.

Él la hacía soñar con ruinas, con lugares miste riosos, con tormentas y torrentes de agua.

-Me estás mirando fijamente -señaló él, con voz ronca.

-Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú -dijo ella con voz trémula-. Soy una chica sencilla, hogareña, que nunca ha estado en ninguna parte y nunca ha hecho nada emocionante. Ni siquiera había estado en un casino en mi vida. Pero... pero... -no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Él levantó la barbilla y dio un paso al frente, para que ella pudiera sentir la fuerza y el calor de su cuerpo.

-Pero tienes la sensación de que me conoces de siempre -dijo él.

- Bueno... algo así...

Él alargó una de sus poderosas manos y le acari ció la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Ella tem bló ligeramente al contacto y sintió que una corrien te eléctrica recorría su cuerpo.

-¡Oh, Dios! -gruñó él.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella confundida.

-Que a mi edad debería poder controlarme me jor -dijo él, obviamente pensando en voz alta, pa recía confuso incluso irritado, así que a ella le sor prendió cuando la atrajo hacia él.

Sus brazos eran grandes y la sujetaron con fuerza contra su cuerpo con los ojos fijos en su boca.

-¡Qué diablos! Ya es medianoche y estás a pun to de perder un zapato...

Antes de que ella pudiera averiguar qué había querido decir, inclinó la cabeza y posó la boca sobre los labios de Kaoru.

De manera instintiva, ella empezó a luchar; pero, él abrió la boca sobre la de ella y la venció, un ines perado aluvión de sensaciones la hizo gemir y tem blar; pero no de miedo. Se fundió en un abrazo con él, hundiéndose en su pecho musculoso y ahogándo se en el aroma de su piel.

El beso se intensificó y se volvió más pasional. Después de un momento, él deslizó la cara hacia su cuello y permaneció así un rato, abrazado a ella.

Kaoru pensó que debería haber protestado, que no debería estar así con un completo extraño; pero sus brazos eran tan cálidos y tan fuertes...

Todos los argumentos eran en vano; se sentía como si hubiera encontrado lo que llevaba toda la vida esperando, así que cerró los ojos y dejó que él la meciera en sus brazos.

Se dejó llevar por aquella intimidad, por una sen sación totalmente nueva. Su madre nunca había sido cariñosa con ella; pero eso pertenecía al pasado. Ahora, la estaban abrazando y le gustaba la expe riencia.

Kenshin estaba sorprendido de lo que había he cho, de lo que ella le había inducido a hacer. Por su respuesta se había dado cuenta de que no sabía mu cho sobre los hombres; ni siquiera sabía cómo besar, pero había confiado en él. Ni una simple protesta. Era como una gatita en sus brazos y las sensaciones que había experimentado con ella habían resultado totalmente desconocidas para él.

-Ha sido una estupidez -dijo él al cabo de un minuto, la tensión era evidente en el tono de su voz.

-A mí no me pareces ningún estúpido -dijo ella soñadora, sonriendo contra su hombro.

Él tomó aliento y la apretó. Sus ojos mostraban un torbellino interior.

-Escucha -comenzó a decir con las manos so bre sus hombros-. Pertenecemos a mundos dife rentes. Y a mí no me gusta empezar nada que no vaya a terminar.

-Bueno, a mí no me eches la culpa. Yo casi nunca he seducido a un hombre en un balcón oscu ro.

Él frunció el ceño. Era rápida y tenía un fantásti co sentido del humor. Aquello no hacía las cosas más fáciles porque la encontraba realmente atracti va. Pero él estaba en un momento de la vida en el que no podía comprometerse, de ninguna manera. Ella era más vulnerable de lo que pensaba y con él correría peligro.

-Normalmente, no me importaría que me sedu jeran; pero no estoy disponible.

Ella se puso colorada.

-Lo... lo siento -dijo avergonzada-. No creí...

-No me mires así -dijo él en tono duro-. Va mos. Le diré a Nobu que te lleve.

-Puedo pedir un taxi.

-No digas tonterías.

Kaoru no podía ocultar su incomodidad por tener que ir con el señor Nobu.

-¿No tendrás miedo de él? -dijo él con suavi dad-. De mí no tienes miedo y yo soy peor que él en muchos aspectos.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

-¿En serio? -preguntó con sinceridad.

Él se rió sin poder evitarlo.

-No sabes nada de mí -murmuró mientras la estudiaba divertido-. Es agradable -añadió pensa tivo-. Hace mucho tiempo que no me encontraba con nadie que se sintiera tan cómodo conmigo como tú pareces estar.

-Vas a ponerme nerviosa.

Él sonrió.

-Ya sé quién eres -añadió ella-. Eres el jefe del señor Nobu.

Él fue a decir algo, pero ella continuó:

-Eres un gorila.

Él se quedó mudo. Sólo podía mirarla, cada vez más divertido.

-No es nada de lo que uno tenga que avergon zarse -añadió ella con firmeza-. Alguien tiene que mantener la paz en un lugar así. Mi padre era policía; aunque murió antes de que yo naciera y no lo conocí.

-¿Cómo murió?

-Paró un coche que se había saltado un stop y el conductor resultó ser un asesino que estaba hu yendo.

-¡Vaya!

Ella asintió.

-Mi madre se quedó sola con mi hermana y conmigo; aunque Megumi ya tenía dieciocho años - dejó escapar un suspiro-. Mi hermana es preciosa y está casada con un ejecutivo.

- Así que estás sola con tu madre.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mi madre murió el mes pasado de cáncer. Por eso estoy aquí. Megumi y Sanosuke insistieron en que vi niera de vacaciones con ellos.

-¿Se llevan bien?

-Muy bien. Es fantástica. El único defecto es que me trata como a un bebé.

-¿Cuántos años tenía tu madre cuando te tuvo a ti?

-Cuarenta y ocho. ¿Y la tuya?

La pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa y lo hizo reír.

-Veinte. Las familias de mis padres no los dejaban solos ni un segundo, por lo que decidieron casarse para poder tener intimidad. Mi padre me contó que la primera vez que le dio un beso fue el día de su boda.

Te acompañaré al hotel -le dijo antes de que ella pudiera hacerle alguna pregunta-. Quizá no quieras volver a verme cuando sepas quién soy -dijo él poniéndose muy serio.

-No lo creo.

-Eres muy optimista y yo no.

-Ya me he dado cuenta -dijo ella, bromeando, él soltó una carcajada y la acompañó de vuelta a la oficina.

El señor Nobu estaba esperando dentro de una enorme limusina negra en la puerta del hotel. Kaoru se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡No irás a llevarme en eso! -exclamó ella-. Tu jefe te va a despedir.

-No es probable -dijo él, dedicándole una mi rada muy significativa a Nobu, que estaba intentan do no reírse-. Sube.

Ella silbó con suavidad mientras se deslizaba por el asiento de cuero blanco. Él pasó detrás de ella.

Kaoru estaba fascinada, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Podrías jugar un partido de fútbol aquí dentro.

-Está bien para llevar a los clientes. ¿Quieres tomar algo? -preguntó señalando a un bar donde había todo tipo de bebidas, desde champán hasta re frescos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿No habías montado nunca en una limusina? -le preguntó él.

-No, Sanosuke y mi hermana tienen un Jaguar de portivo; aunque algunas veces lo llevan cuando van a visitarme prefieren usar el Lincoln el lugar en donde vivo es muy conservador y la mayoría de las personas son ya de la tercera edad.- sonrió abiertamente -. Estaría gracioso que llegaran a en una limusina. Si alguna vez vienes a verme, no olvides traértela, procuraremos que no se suba encima ningún gato. ¿Te gustaría tener un gato de mascota?

El soltó una carcajada y ella lo siguió animadamente.

A él le gustaba el sonido de su risa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una conversación así. Su vida era solitaria y siempre al límite y normalmente des confiaba de todo el que se le acercaba.

-¿Por qué fuiste al casino?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Kiozato me dijo que tenía que tratar unos nego cios con el director y que después de cenar podía mos ir allí. Lo malo fue que durante la cena se puso a beber sin parar. Creo que tenía miedo. Debe de es tar metido en algo ilegal y está tratando con alguien que quiere hacerle daño -se mordió el labio infe rior y miró a Kenshin-. Tal vez no debería haber di cho eso; el dueño del casino es tu jefe, ¿verdad?

-Algo así -respondió él.

-Pues como te iba diciendo, Kiozato se puso a be ber hasta que casi no se podía poner de pie. Yo quise volver entonces al hotel porque se estaba poniendo realmente pesado; pero él me dijo que me acababa de pagar una cena muy cara y que le debía un poco de diversión -añadió con frialdad. Agarró su bolso con fuerza y se giró para mirar a Kenshin-. ¿De verdad los hombres esperan que por invitarte a ce nar vas a acostarte con ellos? Porque si es así, de ahora en adelante, las cenas me las pagaré yo mis ma.

Su expresión le pareció divertida y no pudo evi tar reírse.

-Bueno, yo sólo puedo hablar por mí, pero nun ca he considerado un filete como moneda de inter cambio.

Ella sonrió a pesar de estar molesta con lo que le había pasado.

-Se nota que no salgo mucho, ¿verdad? Incluso después de acabar el instituto tenía que pelearme con mi madre y con Megumi para salir con un chico. Ellas decían que los hombres no eran de fiar, que lo único que querían de una mujer era llevársela a la cama y que después te dejaban embarazada y desaparecían -meneó la cabeza-. No sé de dónde sa caron esas ideas. Megumi se casó con Sano justo des pués del instituto y mi madre nunca salió con nadie después de la muerte de mi padre.

-¿En serio? Pensaba que ya no existían mujeres así.

- Siempre dijo que mi padre era el hombre de su vida y que no quería un sustituto. ¿Cómo era tu ma dre?

Él sonrió.

-Era ese tipo de mujeres que te dan un beso si te haces daño para curarte la herida. También hacía unas galletas que nos encantaban. Trabajó mucho para darnos todo lo que necesitábamos -añadió con la cara tensa.

-¿Era guapa?

- Vaya pregunta. ¿Por qué?

-Tú eres muy guapo -dijo ella y se puso colo rada al darse cuenta de que quizá se estaba pasando.

Él se rió.

-Gracias. Yo creo que eres hermosa.

- ¡Qué va! Soy muy sosa; pero sé cocinar y pintar.

Él alargó una mano y le tocó un mechón de pelo negro que se le había soltado del recogido.

-¿Tienes el pelo muy largo?

-Casi por la cintura. -¿Por qué no te lo cortas?

-Porque parecería un chico. El volvió a reírse encantado.

-No creo, en realidad te me pareces sumamente femenina -le dijo él.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿En serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer que pensara que parecería un chico solo por cortarse el cabello.

-Y yo nunca había conocido a un jefe de seguridad tan refinado, en realidad nunca había conocido a un jefe de seguridad.

Él volvió a reírse; era agradable aquella sensa ción de anonimato.

-¿Te gustaría ir a ver la torre del pirata?

-Sí -respondió ella.

Él dudó un instante. Tenía una reunión a la que no quería ir, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

-He quedado para comer. Pero podríamos que dar después ¿Te gustaría?

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa radiante, llena de fe licidad.

-Me encantaría.

-Te pasaré a buscar al hotel entre las dos y las tres.

-De acuerdo.

Él dudó un instante.

-Quizá oigas algunas cosas sobre mí cuando Kiozato le cuente a tu hermana lo que ha pasado -le dijo él-. No las creas. Al menos, espera a conocer me un poco mejor antes de formarte una opinión. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella sentía curiosidad, pero asintió.

-De acuerdo.

-Una cosa más -le dijo cuando Nobu se acer caba al hotel de ella-. Si Kiozato niega que intento propasarse contigo , lo cual es bastante probable dile a tu her mana que lo tenemos todo rabado en una cinta.

-¿Crees que debería denunciarlo?

El opinaba que sí pero en aquel momento nece sitaba a aquel hombre.

-No -mintió-. Pero no vuelvas a salir sola con él.

-No pensaba.

Nobu le abrió la puerta. Un grupo de turistas es taba mirando a la limusina con la boca abierta.

-Deben de pensar que somos estrellas de cine.

Él sonrió.

-Gracias y hasta mañana -le dijo ella un poco sonrojada, Nobu le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a salir.

-Hasta mañana-se despidió él.

Ella caminó hacia el hotel flotando en una nube.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia tiene como único objetivo el nuestro entretenimiento, y es la adaptacion de "Cerca del Paraíso" de DIANA PALMER, una excelente y muy recomendada escritora, con los personajes de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Gracias por leer y disfrutenlo.

**Capitulo 3**

_Gracias y hasta mañana -le dijo ella un poco sonrojada, Nobu le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a salir._

_-Hasta mañana-se despidió él._

_Ella caminó hacia el hotel flotando en una nube._

Megumi estaba fuera de sí cuando Kaoru entró en la suite.

-¿Dónde has estado, cariño? Kiozato nos dijo que te secuestró un gángster y...

-Kiozato intentó propasarse conmigo en una esqui na oscura fuera del casino -dijo Kaoru muy enfada da-. Al ver que no cooperaba, me pegó.

Megumi se quedó con la boca abierta.

Sanosuke entró en aquel momento.

-¡Por fin has vuelto! Kiozato estaba muy preocu pado.

- Kiozato me asaltó -le contó ella.

-No lo creo. Kiozato me dijo que te enfadaste con él porque se puso un poco pesado...

-¿Un poco pesado? Mira mi cara -gritó-. No quería tener relaciones sexuales con él y me dio con todas sus fuerzas.

Sabosuke dudó.

-Kiozato dijo que el dueño del casino te había he cho eso -dijo Sano cada vez más inseguro, sin tiendo que se ponía furioso.

-Todo el incidente está grabado -dijo ella cor tante-. El jefe de seguridad del hotel me ha dicho que podéis ver la cinta cuando queráis.

Megumi estaba en silencio, mirando a su hermana y a su marido.

-Creo que Kiozato está mintiendo -dijo por fin.

Sano la miró.

-Kiozato me dijo que no le gustabas y él es un hombre acostumbrado a ir con verdaderas bellezas. Lo siento, cariño -le dijo a Kaoru-. Esa es la ver dad. Todo lo que me estás contando no tiene ningún sentido.

-Sano de verdad Kiozato estaba muy borracho...

-Llamaré a Kenshin Himura, él lo aclarará todo

-¿Conoces al jefe de seguridad del casino? - preguntó Kaoru.

-Cariño, no sé lo que habrás bebido -dijo él con brusquedad-; pero Himura es el dueño del lo cal. Lo más cercano que está de la seguridad es cuando manda a Nobu por alguien que haya inten tado engañarle. Dicen que él mismo se encargaba del trabajo sucio cuando estaba en Tokio. Quizá todavía lo haga.

-¿Kenshin...Kenshin Himura es el dueño? -tar tamudeó ella.

-Es el dueño de muchas cosas. El Bow es lo más reciente. Lleva aquí una temporada; desde el incidente del bidón de aceite.

Kaoru se dejó caer en un sillón haciendo reír a Sanosuke

-Un tipo malo le hizo algo terrible a un amigo de Himura. Lo encontraron flotando en el río en un bidón de aceite. Bueno, la mayor parte - se corrigió-; todavía hay algunos trozos que no se han encontrado.

-¿Trozos?

-Bueno,bueno. Nadie ha dicho que lo hiciera el propio Himura. Siempre ha estado rodeado de gente que hacía lo que él quería -continuó-. Pero tiene una reputación que asusta hasta a los más malos.

-Eso no es lo que dijo el tal Saito -le re cordó Megumi a su marido.

Él frunció el ceño hacia su mujer.

-Saito sólo estaba corriendo la voz -dijo él con firmeza.

-Bueno, hay algunos rumores sobre el gángster de Tokio. ¿Cómo se llama...? ¿Shishio? El que está intentando asentarse aquí en la isla. Dicen que está metido en todo tipo de negocios ilegales en Japón y ahora quiere montar un par de casinos aquí.

-Le atraparon organizando apuestas ilegales - contestó Sano-. Estuvo en la cárcel tres años; te nía un fantástico abogado -añadió con una sonrisa.

Megumi lo miró con malestar.

-Es un sinvergüenza.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero tiene muchos múscu los y una hija preciosa que viaja con él. Dicen que la utiliza para atraer a los hombres. Es como una co bra.

-¿Cómo has vuelto a casa, cariño? -le pregun tó Megumi de repente.

-El jefe de seguridad me trajo al hotel en una limusina enorme -dijo Kaoru con una gran sonri sa-. Fue increíble.

-Tú nunca habías montado en una, ¿verdad? - dijo Sanosuke con un suspiro-. Siempre quise que vi nieras con nosotros a una temporada, pero tu... madre nunca te dejó -añadió cortante-. No me podía ver y no quería que estuviera cerca de ti.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Kaoru horrorizada.

Megumi le lanzó a Sano una mirada de adverten cia.

-Mamá estaba celosa de él por alejarme de ella. Nunca se llevaron bien, eso ya lo sabías.

-Sí, pero eso no explica por qué no quería de jarme ir una temporada con ustedes.

Sano apartó los ojos: parecía incómodo

-Temía que te gustara y que quisieras quedarte.

-No quería perderte, cariño -añadió Megumi que tampoco parecía muy cómoda.

-¡Pero si nunca me quiso! -exclamó Kaoru.

-¿Qué?

Kaoru nunca lo había admitido y tampoco le gus taba hacerlo en aquel momento, pero quizá había llegado el momento de hablar con claridad.

-Que no me quería -confesó sintiéndose muy mal-. Nunca le parecía bien lo que yo hacía, no le gustaba mi pelo largo, tampoco corto. No le gustaba mi ropa, decía que no tenía ningún estilo. También se reía de mis pinturas. Me decía que era una holga zana y que nunca llegaría a nada.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio -exclamó Megumi, horrorizada.

-Yo no entendía nada; era como si le hubiera hecho algo. Cuando le preguntaba si me odiaba, se ponía colorada y me decía que no era culpa mía ser como era.

Megumi y Sanosuke intercambiaron una mirada. No sólo parecían sorprendidos, era también como si se sintieran culpables. Kaoru se preguntó cuál sería el motivo.

-¿Cariño, por qué no me lo dijiste nunca? - preguntó Megumi con amabilidad, Sus ojos castaños esta ban llenos de cariño.

Kaoru sonrió.

-No habría estado bien hablar así de mi propia madre. Y, de todas formas, ¿qué podrías haber he cho tú? Sano y tú tenían su propia vida.

-¿Nunca te dijo por qué te trataba así? -pre guntó Sanosuke.

Kaoru lo miró pensativa.

-Lo siento -dijo Megumi , dando un paso para abrazar a su hermana; siempre había sido muy cari ñosa con ella.

Megumi la abrazaba siempre que iba y venía, siem pre la alababa y siempre le enviaba regalos. Kaoru se había sentido muy querida. Cuando ellos estaban delante, su madre se portaba de maravilla con ella: quería mucho a Megumi y se notaba. Algunas veces que la había tratado con dureza, Megumi la había defendido: pero no estaba allí cuando su madre la trataba realmente mal.

-Quizá podría ir a visitaras algún día -mencionó Kaoru, haciendo que a Megumi se le iluminara la cara.

-¡Eso sería fantástico! Podríamos llevarte a un montón de sitios y tú y yo podríamos ir de compras juntas.

Kaoru sonrió.

-Me encantaría.

Megumi le dio un abrazo.

-Pero todavía no hemos terminado de hablar de Kiozato -las interrumpió Sanosuke.

-No va a volver a salir con él -aseveró Megumi enfadada.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo él-. Pero tengo que hablar con él para ver por qué se comportó de esa manera.

-Menos mal que no te pasó nada -le dijo Megumi a su hermana.

-Sí. Y a Kiozato tampoco -murmuró Sano.

-Dijiste que Himura no había matado a nadie -le recordó kaoru. No podía creer que Kenshin pu diera hacerle daño a nadie. No quería creerlo.

-Ahora está un poco más calmado -replicó, mientras se servía una bebida.

-Tienes mal aspecto -dijo Megumi preocupada. Se sentó al lado de Kaoru y le dio una palmadita en la rodilla-. Has tenido un mal día. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama y duermes un rato?

-Buena idea -respondió ella.

-¿Hablaste con Himura? -preguntó Sanosuke con curiosidad.

Ella asintió.

-Eso es toda una proeza. Nunca se mezcla con los clientes. Quizá tenía miedo de que denunciaras a Kiozato y el nombre de su casino saliera a la luz. No le gusta la publicidad.

-Pensaba que creías a Kiozato.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Si Himura estaba por medio, no me extraña que intentara suavizar las cosas. Nadie quiere verlo enfadado; Kiozato menos que nadie. Está trabajando en un proyecto en el que quiere ver a Himura. No sé de qué se trata, pero Kiozato es un genio haciendo dinero -dio un trago a su bebida-. Quizá intente entrar yo mismo -añadió mirando a Megumi.

-Tú no vas a hacer negocios con Himura -le dijo llanamente-. Te quiero vivo.

-¿Te trajo Nobu de vuelta al hotel? -preguntó Sanosuke.

-Nobu y Himura.

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos.

- Kiozato me rompió el vestido y Carrera me regalo uno.

Sanosuke se acabó la bebida de un trago.

- Tengo entendido que el pinta como hobby, ¿Le has comentado que tú también lo haces?-

Ella contesto con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, los cuadros de la oficina eran impresionantes, Kenshin tenía mucho talento.

-Ahora no me extraña que fuera tan amable contigo. Si alguna vez me dispara, le diré que me haga un cuadro para decorar el funeral-

-¿Y a ti por qué iba a dispararte? -preguntó Megumi mirándolo fijamente.

Sano se movió incómodo. Después, se encogió de hombros.

-De momento, no tiene ningún motivo. Quizá deberíamos ir al casino. Tal vez, ahora que Kaoru y él se conocen, recibamos un tratamiento especial.

-No pienso ponerla otra vez en su camino. No quiero que mi hermana pequeña hable con un crimi nal.

-No es un criminal -le dijo Sanosuke-. Es un tipo agradable; siempre que no intentes robarle.

-No quiero arriesgarme -dijo Megumi con firme za y se volvió hacia su hermana-. Quiero que te alejes de ese hombre no me importa lo bien que pinte o cualquier actividad.

Kaoru quería decirle que Kenshin la había invitado a salir al día siguiente, pero no tuvo el valor. Era di fícil contradecir a su hermana que era más mayor y muy firme con ella. Kaoru nunca se había negado a hacer nada que ella hubiera sugerido. Pero no podía olvidarse del apasionado beso que había compartido con él en el balcón, del sentimiento que le habían provocado sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, de su calor y su fuerza. Sintió un escalofrío con sólo re cordarlo. Quería estar con él.

Lo único que le preocupaba era su reputación. ¿Y si realmente había matado a aquellas personas?

Megumi estaba mirándola fijamente.

-¿Me has oído? He dicho que no quiero verte con un gángster.

-Te he oído -respondió ella.

-Es multimillonario, ¿sabes? Dicen que está cargado de dinero -intervino Sanosuke.

-Lo que a mí me preocupa es cómo consiguió esa fortuna.

-Hay mafiosos mucho peores al cargo de gran des empresas por todo el mundo -dijo él-. En lo que se refiere a negocios, él convierte en oro todo lo que toca. Al menos, es honesto y nunca ha engaña do a nadie. Respeta a los ciudadanos mayores.

-Igual que la mafia japonesa -le contestó MEgumi.

Sanosuke lanzó las manos al aire.

-Contigo todo es o blanco o negro.

-Yo me voy a la cama -se despidió Kaoru-. los dejo para que sigan discutiendo tranquilamente -les dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.

Kaoru salió del salón y cerró la puerta. No creía lo que habían dicho de Kenshin. Si fuera una mala per sona, ella se habría dado cuenta, habría notado algo. Y todo lo contrario. Se había portado con amabili dad con ella, incluso con cariño. Y se atraían. ¿Qué tenía de malo pasar un tiempo con él?

Le preocupaba lo que Megumi pudiera decir; sin embargo, ella era una mujer adulta y tenía que to mar sus propias decisiones con respecto a las perso nas.

Entonces, recordó lo que Kenshin le había dicho sobre que no creyera todo lo que escuchara sobre él y que esperara a conocerlo mejor. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Era demasiado difícil mantenerse alejada de él; le gustaba demasiado. No podía dejar de pensar en él e iba a acompañarlo a ver la torre del pirata, aunque tuviera que esconderse.

Siempre había sido una chica muy sensata; pero desde que Kenshin la había tocado, se había conver tido en una mujer diferente. Nunca había entendido por qué las mujeres dejaban a un lado sus principios y se acostaban con un hombre antes de estar casa das. Pero ahora estaba empezando a entender que, a veces, la atracción física era más fuerte que la pru dencia. Él había encendido su cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho nadie antes. Apenas podía aguantar la sábana sobre ella de lo excitada que estaba sólo por los recuerdos: el cuerpo de Kenshin cerca del suyo, sus manos en su espalda, su boca sobre la de ella, hambrienta. Dejó escapar un gemido. Era peligroso volver a verlo porque lo deseaba demasiado. Sabía que si él quería, ella no iba a poder resistirse. Sentía mucha curiosidad por el sexo. Su madre nunca ha bía hablado con ella del tema; pero ella tenía amigos que le habían contado cosas sorprendentes sobre las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer. Pensó en Kenshin en ese sentido y sintió que el cuerpo le dolía por el deseo.

Iba a salir con él las veces que él se lo pidiera. Había vivido toda su vida encerrada en una burbuja, haciendo lo que querían que hiciera. Ahora tenía veintitrés años y sentía que se estaba enamorando de aquel hombre grande y elegante, y peligroso. Por primera vez, iba a hacer lo que quería, sin importar le las consecuencias. No iba a pasar el resto de la vida sola sin un solo recuerdo que le alegrara la ve jez.

Y si tenía que desobedecer a Megumi, lo haría. Des pués de todo, era su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru se despertó como si no hubiera pegado ojo. Preocupada porque tendría que mentir a MEgumi si quería volver a ver a Kenshin y eso no le gustaba. Nunca había hecho nada así. MEgumi la quería, se había sacrificado por ella e, incluso, se había preocupado más por ella de lo que su madre lo había hecho jamás. Para ser sincera, quería mucho más a Megumi de lo que nunca había querido a su ma dre.

Pero la alternativa era olvidarse de Kenshin. Sólo de pensarlo se le encogía el corazón. Aquella nece sidad imperiosa de estar con él, de abrazarlo, de be sarlo era abrumadora.

A media mañana, Sanosuke recibió una llamada ur gente de su negocio. La sede estaba en Tokio; estaban construyendo un hotel en y había surgido un problema con el constructor del hotel. El hombre se había marchado con todo su equipo des pués de una discusión con uno de los vicepresidentes de Sano y tendría que ir urgentemente para so lucionar el problema y Megumi, encargada de la decora ción, tendría que acompañarle.

-No me gusta nada tener que dejarte aquí sola -dijo Megumi preocupada-. ¿Quieres venir con no sotros?

Kaoru pensó con rapidez.

-Preferiría quedarme si no te importa -dijo-. Me apetece mucho ir a tomar el sol a la playa.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? -insistió.

-Ya es toda una mujer-intervino Sano-, y tú sólo eres su hermana, no su madre.

Megumi se puso colorada.

-¿Y Kiozato?

-Kiozato también va a estar en la isla toda la se mana -murmuró él, buscando su cartera-. No sa bía que también tuviera negocios allí -añadió con una sonrisa extraña.

-Mira -dijo Kaoru-. Eso resuelve el proble ma

-¿No irás a salir con Himura? -preguntó su hermana.

Ella logró mirarla fingiendo sorpresa

-Mírame. ¿De verdad crees que una persona tan rica como dice Sanosuke que es se fijaría en una chica tan sosa como yo?

-¡Tú no eres sosa! -se quejó Megumi-. Si te pu sieras la ropa que te hemos comprado y un poco de maquillaje estarías como una top model incluso más hermosa . Todavía no te has puesto nada de lo que te compramos.

-Me pondré la ropa nueva, te lo prometo -dijo Kaoru en tono conciliador.

-Dejen de charlar ya o perderemos el avión - intervino Sanosuke.

-De acuerdo -dijo Megumi mientras le daba un abrazo a Kaoru-. No le abras la puerta a ningún desconocido mientras estemos fuera -comenzó a decir mientras Sanosuke abría la puerta-, y no salgas sola por la noche.

-Y no aceptes ningún caramelo de desconoci dos -añadió él alegremente-. No te adentres en el océano y no traigas ningún perro extraviado a casa. Ella se rió.

-No lo haré. Lo prometo.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también -dijo ella mientras se cerraba la puerta.

Kenshin se probó tres trajes nuevos de los que su hermana le había comprado antes de decidirse por una sencilla falda de color crema, anudada con un lazo al costado. Para arriba eligió una blusa del blanca con el escote en pico. El resultado era muy elegante, sobre todo con la cintura tan estrecha que tenía ella.

Estaba muy nerviosa y cuando sonó el teléfono no pudo evitar dar un salto. Corrió a contestar. -¿Sí? -dijo rápidamente.

-Estoy en el hall -respondió él. -Enseguida bajo.

Corrió hacia la puerta, pero tuvo que pararse por que se dio cuenta de que no llevaba los zapatos y que había olvidado el bolso. Con una risita volvió a su cuarto para calzarse y agarrar el bolso.

Ocho minutos más tarde, llegó al lujoso hall del hotel, después de esperar al ascensor durante cinco minutos.

Salió del ascensor y miró a su alrededor con preo cupación, buscando a Kenshin. Y allí estaba él, apo yado en la pared de enfrente, al lado de los otros as censores. Relajado, elegante y con una gran sonrisa.

Llevaba una camisa blanca con unos pantalones marrones. Se le veía grande y sexy.

Él también la observó a ella. Sus ojos ámbar re corrieron su esbelta figura y se deleitó con su mele na azabache llena de destellos que le llegaba hasta la cintu ra.

Su sonrisa era cálida y ella se dirigió hacia él. Casi se choca con otro cliente que se cruzó en su ca mino y al que no vio.

-Hola -dijo ella con voz ronca.

-Hola -respondió él con una voz profunda y suave-. ¿Estás lista?

Ella pensó en los riesgos que estaba corriendo, el peligro que podía haber en aquello, la furia que Megumi iba a sentir. Pero nada importaba, sólo aquella mirada de aquellos ojos como el sol. Dejó atrás la pru dencia y la razón.

-Estoy lista -le contestó.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia tiene como único objetivo el nuestro entretenimiento, y es la adaptacion de "Cerca del Paraíso" de DIANA PALMER, una excelente y muy recomendada escritora, con los personajes de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Gracias por leer y disfrutenlo.

-Hola -respondió él con una voz profunda y suave-. ¿Estás lista?

Ella pensó en los riesgos que estaba corriendo, el peligro que podía haber en aquello, la furia que Megumi iba a sentir. Pero nada importaba, sólo aquella mirada de aquellos ojos como el sol. Dejó atrás la pru dencia y la razón.

Estoy lista -le contestó.

CAPITULO 4 

Kenshin apenas podía creer que aquélla fuera la misma chica conservadora que ha bía conocido la noche anterior. Estaba fas cinante con aquel conjunto y con el pelo suelto. Se había tenido que pensar dos veces lo de implicarla en el asunto; pero no había tenido elección. Había tenido la gran suerte de que Kiozato la llevara con él al encuentro que nunca tuvo lugar. Era la cuñada de Sanosuke y eso le ofrecía una conexión con el contac to que tanto necesitaba. El único problema iba a ser la hermana, que no iba a permitir que ella saliera con un gángster.

Era sorprendente; de todas las mujeres que había conocido, y había conocido a muchas y muy guapas, la que más le interesaba era ella. No era su estilo sentirse atraído por una chica como Kaoru; no tenía nada que ver con él. Después estaba el asunto de su pasado. Ella no tenía ni idea de quién era; de hecho, pensaba que era el encargado de la seguridad del casino. No era justo dejarle pensar eso, pero no iba a decirle la verdad. No parecía el tipo de mujer que se sintiera cómoda con un gángs ter, aunque ahora estuviera reformado. Y necesitaba pasar algún tiempo con ella, al menos unas semanas.

La agarró de la mano y entrelazó los dedos ner viosos de ella con los suyos. Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió. Ella contuvo el aliento ostensiblemente, pestañeó y entonces él se dio cuenta de que había sentido lo mismo.

-No pongas esa cara -dijo él con voz profun da, acercándose a ella-. Yo también lo he sentido.

-No he dormido nada -dijo ella, atragantada.

-Yo tampoco -respondió él. Estudió su tez perfecta y el ligero rubor de sus mejillas que delata ba su torbellino interior.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-Ha salido con Sanosuke. Hay algún pro blema con el nuevo edificio que están construyendo . Kiozato también se ha ido -añadió sin aliento.

-¿Kiozato? -preguntó él pensativo.

-Sí. Sano dijo que no sabía que tuviera allí negocios.

Pareció que Kenshin se alejaba un momento; pero enseguida pestañeó y la miró con una sonrisa.

-He planeado hacer un montón de cosas hoy, vamos.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella con suavidad.

Él no le había preguntado nada y ella no iba a decirle lo que Megumi opinaba. Iba a fingir que no había complicaciones y que no sabía quién era. Iba a disfrutar del día, pues quizá fuera el único que pasa ra con él y no lo iba a malgastar preocupándose.

Salieron por la puerta con las manos entrelaza das. Afuera no estaba Nobu con la limusina; sólo había un taxi.

-No quería levantar sospechas en caso de que tu hermana te hubiera dicho algo sobre mí.

-¿Qué podría haberme dicho? -preguntó ella, fingiendo inocencia.

La expresión de él no tenía precio. Parecía ali viado.

-¿Qué le contaste tú?

-Que Kiozato me asaltó y que el jefe de seguridad me salvó.

Kenshin se dirigió hacia el taxista.

-Llévanos al Bow, Akito -le dijo al con ductor.

-¿Va de incógnito, señor Himura?

-Eso es. Te daré un plus si consigues que pase mos desapercibidos.

-No sé quién es usted.

Himura se rió.

-Ésa es la idea.

-¿Por qué te pregunta que si vas de incógnito? -No importa -respondió él-. He pensado que podíamos comer antes de salir, ¿qué te parece? -Genial -respondió ella.

Él se sintió culpable durante unos instantes por la mentira. No quería hacerle daño pero le ofrecía una conexión que necesitaba urgentemente. Aparte de eso, le atraía enormemente. Era una chica dulce y él la iba a mimar un poco para que no saliera per diendo con ese asunto. Ni siquiera tenía que saber quién era él, al menos de momento.

Pasaron por encima del puente hacia Isla Okushiri y a la luz del día ella pudo ver la cantidad de bar cos que había en el puerto deportivo. Había botes pequeños. yates, y barcos que transportaban pasaje ros a la isla.

-¡Mira cuántos barcos! -exclamó ella, miran do por la ventanilla-. ¡Hay uno con velas negras!

-Debe de ser de algún pirata, ¿no crees? -bro meó él.

Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Podía sentir su calor y su poderosa masculini dad a su lado y todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión con sed de él.

Él lo notó, lo disfrutó y lo saboreó. Ella no podíaocultarle nada y eso era un placer; como sentir el roce de su hombro contra su pecho. Sus ojos se os curecieron y se apartó bruscamente. Aquél no era el lugar, se dijo a sí mismo. Aunque estuviera lo sufi cientemente loco como para acercarse a ella, no po día ser allí.

El casino parecía diferente a la luz del día, pensó ella al bajarse del coche. Mientras Kenshin pagaba al taxista, ella se dirigió hacia una planta y tocó las ho jas rojas de la flor con delicadeza. Le encantaban las flores.

-¿Te gustan? -le preguntó él mientras arranca ba una para ponérsela en el pelo.

-Sí -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Gracias.

-Te queda bien.

Ella se rió.

-No soy despampanante pero haces que me sienta como si lo fuera. Aunque eso te parecerá una tontería.-

Él meneó la cabeza. Buscó sus ojos azules y la miró fijamente. Ella se puso colorada y él sonrió. Le sorprendía que lo encontrara atractivo, que reaccio nara con tanto deseo.

Sólo tenía veintitrés años, pero seguro que ya ha bría tenido alguna experiencia. Le intrigaba saber cuánta; pero no podía arriesgarse. Ella encajaba a la perfección en sus planes y tenía que tenerla a su lado.

Volvió a agarrarla de la mano.

-Vamos. Quiero enseñarte mi casa.

-¿No vives en el hotel? -le preguntó ella.

-El jefe tiene un apartamento allí -le dijo él-, pero a mí me gusta tener mi propio espacio.

Giraron alrededor del hotel hacia una verja de hierro. Él la abrió y la invitó a pasar.

Había una gran extensión de césped, arbustos llenos de flores y árboles. Más allá, una casa blanca de tejado rojo y la playa

- ¡Caramba! -exclamó ella mientras se acerca ban.

-Me imaginé que te iba a gustar. A mí también me gustan mucho las plantas. Detrás de la casa ten go un invernadero.

-El paisaje es inmejorable.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Además, aporta tranquilidad. Aquí uno se puede relajar.-

-Me imagino que eso te vendrá muy bien con el trabajo que tienes.

-¿Eh?

-La seguridad -le aclaró ella.

Él sonrió. Ya se había olvidado de su papel.

-Es verdad. Necesito un lugar que haga que me olvide del trabajo.

La invitó al interior de la preciosa casa, a través de suelos de mármol. Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuer zo para no quitarse los zapatos para sentir la piedra con los pies descalzos.

-No veo ningún aparato de televisión -dijo ella mirando a su alrededor.

-Lo tengo en una habitación con el resto del equipo de seguridad. Nobu también tiene una en su cuarto.

-¿Nobu vive contigo?

-Nobu cuida de la casa por... esto... por el jefe. Igual que yo cuando tengo guardia.

Ella sabía que era su casa, pero no le dijo nada. Miró a su alrededor admirándolo todo.

-Debe de ser una maravilla vivir al lado del océano.

-Es un poco agobiante en la temporada de los huracanes.

-¿Y cuándo es eso?

-Desde mediados de mayo hasta finales de sep tiembre.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

-¡Pero si estamos en agosto!

Él se rió por su expresión.

-No te preocupes, no tenemos tantos.

-¿Se inunda la casa?

-Ya ha sucedido -le contestó-. Una vez tuve... ejem... -tosió para disimular-. El jefe tuvo que reconstruirla. Pero la mayoría de las veces basta con sacar el agua y reparar los daños.

Ella lo escuchaba con curiosidad.

-La verdad es que no sé muchas cosas del mun do porque no he viajado mucho.

-No pasa nada -la tranquilizó él. Después añadió en tono de broma-: Quédate a mi lado y yo te lo enseñaré.

Ella se rió encantada.

- ¡Qué genial!

Él tiró de ella.

-Tú lo eres. Ven, te enseñaré el resto y después te llevaré a la torre.

Él le enseñó el dormitorio principal, con muebles de madera maciza, alfombras lujosas y cortinas en tonos tierra. La habitación tenía un cuarto de baño completo con un jacuzzi y un tocador. Las otras dos habitaciones eran parecidas, aunque más pequeñas. También había una habitación para la lavandería.

-No la utilizo -le dijo con una sonrisa-. Te nemos una señora, Hina, que viene a cocinar cada día y dos veces a la semana nos hace la lavandería, a Nobu y a mí.

Después la llevó a la cochera.

Ella no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

Dentro del garaje había cinco coches. Uno era la limusina y había otros cuatro que ella no reconoció.

Bueno, el Jaguar plateado sí. Los otros eran raros y nunca los había visto.

-Vamos a utilizar éste -indicó dirigiéndose hacia un deportivo rojo.

-¡Qué bonito! -exclamó ella.

Él se imaginó que nunca habría oído hablar de la marca Alfa Romeo por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en mencionarlo. –Sí, lo es. ¿Vamos a ver la torre? Ella asintió.

Se montaron en el coche y salieron al exterior. -Agárrate fuerte -le dijo y salió disparado.

Una vez estuvieron en la carretera, ella empezó a relajarse. El viento le alborotaba el pelo y la sensa ción era magnífica.

-¿Quieres ponerte algo en el pelo? -le pregun tó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me encanta sentir el viento.

Él se rió maravillado.

-A mí también.

Dejaron atrás pequeñas casas de campo pintadas en tonos pastel, playas llenas de gente... El paisaje era colorido y brillante. Kenshin se desvió hacia una isla desierta de la que salía un pequeño sendero que conducía hacia un edificio en ruinas.

-Ya hemos llegado.

-¿Ésta es la torre? -preguntó ella, sorprendi da.

- La misma. La mayoría de los turistas no saben que está aquí porque no viene en los mapas. Nadie puede demostrar que sea la torre del pirata: pero la leyenda dice que sí lo es.

-¡Un pirata de verdad! ¡Qué emocionante! ¿Te gustan los piratas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Son de mi estilo -le comentó él mirándola tranquilamente.

A Kaoru le dolían los dedos de las ganas que te nía de tocarlo; estaba nerviosa. Él tenía un aspecto formidable.

-¿Y a ti?

Ella sonrió.

-Los que están fuera de la ley son interesantes -le dijo ella, pensando en él.

-Y peligrosos.

Ella lo miró a la mejilla, donde tenía la cicatriz que había visto anteriormente.

-La vida es aburrida sin un poco de emoción.

-El Caribe estaba lleno de piratas -le señaló él mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada. Ella lo siguió escaleras arriba. Algunos de ellos se convirtieron en personas muy respetables.

- ¡Qué interesante!

Él dio un paso al frente y le tocó el cabello.

-Me encanta tu cabello. Me fascina el cabello largo. -Me lo imaginaba. Por eso me lo he dejado suelto -dijo ella sin tapujos.

-¿Por mí?

-Sí -asintió ella y él dejó escapar una carcaja da.

-¿Es que no sabes mentir?

-Es una pérdida de tiempo -dijo con toda na turalidad-. Y complica las cosas.

Él no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Dejó caer la mano.

-Sí, lo complica todo.

En ese momento llegó un autobús cargado de tu ristas.

-¡Vaya! Parece que ya la han descubierto -le dijo él con la misma sonrisa, pero ya no había sen sualidad en su voz-. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Ella lo siguió escaleras abajo. Salieron justo cuando un guía seguido de seis turistas se dirigían hacia la torre.

Una de las mujeres era joven, rubia, sofisticada e iba cargada de joyas. Le dedicó a Kenshin una mira da seductora, pero él la ignoró por completo. Entre lazó sus dedos con los de Kaoru y saludó al guía.

Ella sintió curiosidad por su falta de interés.

Él notó su curiosidad.

-Un coche así atrae a muchas mujeres. Aunque éste no sea mío -aclaró para poder seguir con su papel-. No me gusta ese tipo de mujeres. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Sí.

-Pues vamos a comer. Hina nos ha preparado una ensalada de mariscos y nos ha cortado unos cuantos frutos de temporada.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru. Llevaba los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del viento. Hacía años que no conducía cuando salía con una mujer. Cuando quería impre sionar, lo que últimamente no solía suceder, con la limusina tenía suficiente.

Pero se había imaginado que Kenshin no distingui ría un coche deportivo de importación de un modelo estadounidense y no se había equivocado. Era tan sincera, tan natural, que hacía que se sintiera como un completo fraude.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa. Al llegar junto a la verja, pulsó un botón de dentro del coche y la puerta se abrió.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- dijo de forma sarcástica.

-Ha sido magia.- contestó siguiendo el juego de Kaoru.

Ella se rió divertida.

-Tu jefe debe de tenerte muy bien considerado para dejarte vivir en un lugar tan espectacular. -¿Te gusta?

-¿Que si me gusta? -preguntó ella en un susu rro mientras él paraba el coche en el garaje-. Es precioso.

Otras mujeres a las que había invitado habían utilizado otros adjetivos: aburrido, pequeño, soso, alejado... De lo que se deducía que lo odiaban. A él le encantaba aquel sitio: especialmente el jardín donde pasaba muchas horas trabajando, en su pasando también lo había hecho.

-Debes de ser un jardinero excepcional -mur muró ella mientras caminaban por el patio de piedra hacia el porche-. Nunca había visto tantas flores. Son preciosas.

-Gracias. A mí también me gustan mucho. Entraron en la casa y él la condujo hacia la coci na.

-También hay tarta de limón -le informó mientras miraba en el interior del frigorífico. -¡Vaya! Es mi favorita.

Él se giró hacia ella.

-La mía también.

Comieron en la terraza y disfrutaron de una se gunda taza de café. Después se fueron a dar un pa seo por el jardín. Más allá estaba la playa con su arena blanca y las aguas turquesas.

El cielo estaba cuajado de nubes que se acerca ban a toda velocidad. Hasta hacía un rato, había bri llado un sol espléndido, pero una tormenta se acer caba a toda velocidad.

-¿Te gustan las tormentas? -le preguntó ella con naturalidad mientras _se _apoyaba en el tronco de una palmera.

-Sí ¿Y a ti?

- Debería tenerles miedo porque los rayos me aterrorizan, pero me encantan. Me gusta el sonido del viento y de la lluvia. No sé por qué, pero la llu via hace que me sienta segura.

Él la estaba mirando con creciente interés. La re corrió con _sus ojos _ámbar. Su delicada figura con aquel conjunto de tela vaporosa era demasiado atractiva y él _se _preguntó qué aspecto tendría sin nada.

Como por respuesta a sus imágenes mentales, el cielo se abrió y comenzó a llover a raudales.

Kaoru abrió la boca sorprendida mientras la lluvia calaba su blusa y su falda y le empapaba el pelo.

Entre risas, Kenshin la agarró de la mano y la lle vó de vuelta hacia la casa, bajo la protección del te jado del porche del patio. Allí de pie, Kenshin volvió a recorrerla con la mirada. En aquella ocasión sus _ojos _la miraban con más intensidad, con una expre sión que ella no podía descifrar.

Al ir a sacudirse el agua de la falda, entendió perfectamente el porqué de aquella mirada: su ropa se había vuelto totalmente transparente. Era como si estuviera desnuda.

Ella intentó taparse con las manos. Enseguida, Kenshin la arrinconó contra la pared y la agarró por las muñecas mientras con la rodilla le separaba las piernas, con un movimiento tan delicado, tan prohibido. Sus ojos estaban en sus senos.

De manera instintiva, ella empezó a forcejear.

-No voy a hacerte daño -le susurró él, mirán dola a los ojos-. No voy a obligarte a nada, confía en mí.

Ella se puso colorada y él volvió a mirar hacia abajo. Lentamente, bajó sus labios hacia los de ella mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza a su alrededor.

-Eres increíble, tu cabello, tus cejas, tus ojos, tu pecho, toda..perfecta -le dijo con voz ronca-. Sólo mirarte me hace daño. Y tienes la boca más seductora que he visto jamás -le dijo contra sus labios.

Le acarició la boca lentamente, deleitándose con la lengua, mordisqueando sus labios. Su mente le decía que iba demasiado rápido, pero no podía pa rar.

Tampoco Kaoru. Lanzó la prudencia al viento y se agarró a su cuello. Después, abrió la boca para saborear aquel beso.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia tiene como único objetivo el nuestro entretenimiento, y es la adaptación de "Cerca del Paraíso" de DIANA PALMER, una excelente y muy recomendada escritora, con los personajes de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Gracias por leer y disfrútenlo.

Muchas Gracias a:

Pauli

.

setsuna17

Akina Kamiya Himura

Le acarició la boca lentamente, deleitándose con la lengua, mordisqueando sus labios. Su mente le decía que iba demasiado rápido, pero no podía pa rar.

Tampoco Kaoru. Lanzó la prudencia al viento y se agarró a su cuello. Después, abrió la boca para saborear aquel beso.

ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON

La ardiente respuesta de su cuerpo la tomo por sorpresa y la hizo temblar de miedo. Estaba asustada porque ella nunca había llegado muy lejos con los chicos con los que había salido. Estaba claro que Kenshin era un hombre con experiencia y que sabía cómo seducir a una mujer.

Apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella con un movimiento suave y sensual que la hizo temblar con nuevas sensaciones. Con la rodilla le separó las piernas para encajarse entre ellas y la agarró por los muslos para hacer coincidir sus caderas.

Ella contuvo la respiración al sentir una explo sión placentera.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó él con la voz ronca y los ojos incendiados.

Ella estaba hundida en un abismo y no sabía cómo explicarle lo que sentía. Parecía que él pensa ba que tenía mucha más experiencia de la que en rea lidad tenía.

-¿Voy muy rápido? -le susurró él, mordisqueán dole los labios-. Iré más despacio -le aseguró mien tras la volvía a dejar en el suelo-. ¿Así mejor? -pre guntó sin dejar de moverse contra ella.

¿Mejor? Aquel movimiento sensual era una tor tura que pensó que no podría aguantar. Entonces, las grandes manos de él empezaron a acariciarle alrede dor de los pechos, sin tocarlos.

A ella le temblaban las piernas y se aferraba a sus hombros para no caerse. Se sentía mareada con las sensaciones que le producían sus largos dedos; le parecía que le estaba haciendo magia. El deseo cre cía y, sin embargo no encontraba satisfacción.

Se echó un poco para atrás y le agarró las manos para acercárselas tímidamente a los pechos. Él la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Te da vergüenza? -le preguntó él diverti do-. No me lo puedo creer.

-Siempre he sido muy tímida -reconoció ella con un susurro, temblando cuando él tocó, por fin, sus pezones.

-Pero no eres nada fría, ¿verdad? -susurró contra su boca.

Después, mientras le mordisqueaba los labios, deslizó una mano por debajo de la blusa. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido de placer que él capturó con la boca. Le abrió los labios y la penetró con la lengua con impulsos cada vez más profundos.

Ella sentía que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía.

Sintió sus caderas contra las de ella, presionando con fuerza, con sensualidad. El contacto íntimo era agonizante. Las manos de él buscaron bajo su suje tador, acariciando la piel desnuda y sedienta. Ella se dejó hacer, temblando mientras él movía rítmica mente sus caderas contra las de ella.

-No puedo parar -gruñó él.

Ella no esperaba que parara y ni siquiera protestó cuando él la levantó y la llevó en brazos hasta su cuarto. El corazón le latía con fuerza por el deseo.

La tumbó en la cama y se tumbó junto a ella. Ella podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Estaba temblando con pequeños impulsos salvajes de de seo, tan excitada que no podía soportarlo.

Él se quitó la camisa y se la quitó a ella quedan do sus torsos desnudos, piel contra piel, mientras la besaba con pasión desenfrenada.

Le quitó el resto de la ropa con manos expertas y la tiró sobre la alfombra. Ella quedó desnuda debajo de él y sólo podía pensar que sus manos eran deli ciosas. Se movió inquieta mientras la acariciaba en lugares donde no la había tocado ningún hombre y de una manera que nunca se habría imaginado.

Él deslizó los labios por el cuello hasta su pecho. Atrapó un pezón entre sus labios y ella dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Después, cuando jugueteó con aquel botón sensible de su anatomía, tembló sintien do que el calor crecía en aquella parte íntima de su cuerpo. Estaba ciega, sorda y muda; sólo podía sen tir aquella sensación extraña y primitiva.

-¿Estás tomando la píldora?

-No -susurró ella, sintiéndose muy mal.

-No importa; yo tengo algo que podemos usar.

Ella habría necesitado más fuerza de voluntad de la que en realidad tenía para haberse concentra do en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía veintitrés años y ningún hombre la había deseado nunca. Y, desde luego, ella nunca había deseado a nadie, y, menos, de aquella manera tan intensa y abrumado ra.

Una vocecita interior intentó advertirle, pero ella no la escuchó.

Él se puso de pie y se desnudó, dejando que ella mirara. Cuando se quitó la ropa interior, ella no pudo evitar abrir la boca al ver su erección. Alguna vez había visto alguna imagen de un hombre así; pero nada parecido a él.

A él le gustó su mirada cautivada y sintió que se excitaba aún más. Sacó algo de la mesilla y se lo dio a ella.

-Pónmelo.

Ella se puso colorada.

-Lo... lo siento -tartamudeó ella-. No sé... bueno... no sé cómo se pone.

Él sonrió, sin acabar de asimilar bien aquella ex traña declaración. Le temblaban las manos. No po día recordar haberse encontrado en aquel estado con ninguna mujer. Quizá se debía al largo periodo de abstinencia.

Logró ponerse el profiláctico en un tiempo ré cord y la tumbó sobre la colcha.

-No... no me hagas daño -logró decir ella con voz débil.

Él sintió que ella dudaba y se sorprendió. Pero había llegado demasiado lejos como para hacer pre guntas.

-No voy a hacerte daño, cariño -susurró-. De hecho, va a ser la hora más dulce de tu vida. Te lo prometo.

Mientras hablaba, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de ella y acercó la boca hacia su carne suave y delicada.

Aunque ella había leído bastante, nada la había preparado para los minutos que siguieron. Estaba sorprendida, abrumada, encantada con lo que estaba sucediendo. Abrió más las piernas para facilitarle el acceso y levantó las caderas, sintiendo que se aho gaba en el placer. Él la besó lentamente, con expe riencia, encendiendo tal hoguera de deseo que ella suplicó que la saciara.

Él levantó la cara y observó su expresión mien tras con los dedos la acariciaba haciéndola gemir y gritar.

Se inclinó hacia su boca y la acarició con los la bios.

-¿Estás lista? -susurró con voz ronca-. ¿Quie res sentirme dentro de ti?

Ella gritó atormentada:

-¡Sí!

Se tumbó encima de ella y le abrió las piernas, después, con las manos debajo de sus glúteos, la le vantó y la unió a él.

Ella abrió los ojos y le clavó las uñas cuando él empezó a moverse. Él la miró sorprendido, enton ces, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Si ésta es tu primera vez, será mejor que me lo digas pronto -soltó él.

Los ojos de ella eran la viva imagen del dolor. La respuesta estaba en ellos, muy clara. Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Está bien -susurró para animarla, respirando hondo para calmar su necesidad-. No me voy a mover más. Muévete tú. Venga, toma el control.

-No sé cómo -susurró ella desesperanzada-. Lo... lo siento mucho...

-Por el amor de Dios, no hay nada que sentir. Venga, empuja contra mí -le dijo impaciente-. No puedo contenerme mucho más. ¡Empuja!

Ella lo obedeció arrugando el entrecejo cuando el dolor la atravesó por dentro.

-Despacio -le susurró él. Metió la mano en tre los dos y localizó el botón que controlaba el placer de ella. Le frotó allí y como ya estaba muy sensible por las caricias anteriores, enseguida em pezó a gemir y empujar hacia dentro, en lugar de hacia fuera.

-Hazlo otra vez, y otra... así, contrólanos.

Ella sintió que el dolor disminuía y que el placer crecía bajo su toque experto.

-Buena chica. Eso es. Te voy a llevar a la cús pide del placer y cuando caigas, me meteré dentro de ti -respiró sensualmente sobre la boca abierta de ella-. Me meteré dentro con fuerza y rápido y muy, muy dentro...

Ella gimió por el impacto de las palabras de él y sus caricias, de repente ya no hubo tiempo. Gritó cuando el éxtasis creció dentro de ella como una ola caliente para después explotar en una sinfonía de placer.

Tembló y se convulsionó con los ojos cerrados mientras se movía al unísono con él. Mientras él empujaba con fuerza y avidez, ella podía sentir su poderosa hombría. Unas vibrantes oleadas de cáli das sensaciones la hicieron alcanzar un estado febril cuando la respiración entrecortada de él se unió a la suya. Unas oleadas de placer comenzaron a golpear la mientras la terrible tensión empezaba a estreme cerla de éxtasis.

Pensó que el placer había alcanzado su cenit, pero con la dura penetración de él, su orgasmo al canzó un nivel aún más alto y ella pensó que se iba a morir. Era casi doloroso. Gimió y gimió mientras sentía que él gruñía con aspereza y después tembla ba contra ella. Sus movimientos, al igual que los de ella, eran involuntarios, incontenibles.

Todo era tan abrumador que lloró.

Cuando el mundo volvió a su sitio, ella todavía estaba apretada contra él, todavía con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Lo has sentido? -susurró ella con la voz rota contra el cuello húmedo de él-. ¿Tú has senti do lo mismo?

-Por supuesto que lo he sentido -dijo él deján dose caer sobre ella mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento-. Nunca he estado tan excitado en mi vida. Y todavía no he terminado. ¿Me sientes dentro? Me muero de ganas de ti.

-¿De... de verdad?

El levantó la cabeza y miró en el interior de sus grandes ojos curiosos. Ojos virginales. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Movió sus cade ras contra ella y ella entendió lo que le quería de cir.

-¿Puedes seguir? -le preguntó él con ternura. -Sí -contestó ella sintiendo que su cuerpo res pondía a cada suave empuje de él. El apretó los dientes.

-No puedo parar -gruñó.

Ella levantó las manos y le acarició la cara, des pués, deslizó los dedos entre las ondas rojas de su pelo.

-No me importa -murmuró con timidez. Nun ca se había sentido tan cerca de ningún otro ser hu mano. Ahora, él era parte de ella. Por completo. En todos los sentidos.

-Perdóname -le dijo mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Quería decirle que no había nada que perdonar, pero el calor estaba ya inundando su cuerpo. Sintió que regresaban las primeras oleadas de placer y ce rró los ojos.

Mucho tiempo después, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido. Al mirar la piel desnuda de sus cuerpos sintió vergüenza y culpabili dad.

Se había estado guardando para el matrimonio. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que se entre _garía a _un hombre _al que sólo _conocía desde hacía tan poco tiempo_. Estaba __horrorizada _al pensar lo _que _había permitido _que _ocurriera.

Pero no podía culparle a él. Ella no había protes tado ni una sola vez ni una sola vez había dicho que no. Ella era tan culpable como él. Todavía recordaba la fuerza de la necesidad; había sido como una sed que necesitaban saciar, imposible de parar.

Al menos, no habría consecuencias, se consoló a sí misma; habían utilizado protección.

Él abrió los ojos. Se incorporó sobre un codo y _la _miró.

-No planeé esto; sencillamente perdí el control completamente cuando empecé a besarte.

-Lo sé -reconoció ella sintiéndose misera ble-. Yo también perdí el control.

Él la besó con suavidad.

-Al menos, dime que te gustó para que no me sienta tan mal -parecía realmente atormentado.

Ella levantó una mirada vergonzosa hacia él.

-Ha sido la experiencia más increíble de mi vida -le confesó-. Me... me encantó.

-A mí también -le dijo él con voz ronca-. Mereció la pena.

Ella no pensaba que él fuera una persona que se tomara el sexo en serio, más bien todo lo contrario; sin embargo, la estaba mirando muy serio, con gra vedad.

-Kaoru -le dijo con una voz profunda-. Nun ca había estado con una mujer virgen. No podía creérmelo, ni siquiera cuando estaba sucediendo.

Ella no sabía qué decir.

-No te he hecho mucho daño, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo un poco.

Él se levantó de la cama y la tomó en brazos. -Vamos a darnos un baño. Después nos sentare mos y hablaremos.

-¿Un baño?

-En el jacuzzi.

Abrió los grifos y preparó unas toallas. Cuando la bañera se llenó, la metió en el baño. Era una deli cia, aunque el agua hizo que le escociera un poco su virginidad rota.

-Me lo temía -murmuró él, pidiéndole discul pas con la mirada-. ¿Te duele mucho? - No.

Él se sentó en el borde de la bañera. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sabes que ningún método anticonceptivo es cien por cien seguro, verdad?

El corazón de ella comenzó a latir deprisa. -Sí.

-Kaoru, lo que nosotros utilizamos es de un solo uso. Nosotros lo hicimos dos veces. -¿Y'?

-Se rompió.

Ella se sintió insegura.

Él sonrió.

-Escucha. Yo cuidaré de ti si pasa algo. -¿Quieres decir... una clínica...?

-¡No! -respondió él horrorizado. Después hizo una pausa-. ¿Tú...?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No podría.

Él se relajó. Se estiró y sus músculos se queja ron. Después, se metió en la bañera con ella.

-Me pesan los años -dijo bromeando. Des pués se puso serio-. ¿Me ves muy mayor para ti?

-No seas tonto -le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Él tomó aliento.

-¡Caramba! íbamos a visitar la torre y a comer algo y mira dónde hemos acabado.

Ella lo miró al pecho y a los brazos. Era muy fuerte y lo recordó en la cama sobre ella, moviéndo se a un ritmo furioso.

No pudo evitar ponerse colorada.

-¡Vaya, vaya! -murmuró él-. ¿Buenos re cuerdos?

Ella le tiró agua a la cara y él se la devolvió. Ella fue a tirarle de nuevo y él la agarró por las muñecas y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Tienes suerte de que yo esté exhausto y tú do lorida.

-Eres un caso excepcional -dijo ella, soltando sus manos para rodearle el cuello y lo besó con pasión.

-Y tú también. Explosiva, apasionada. Delicio sa. Te podría comer viva.

-Pensé que eso era lo que estábamos haciendo -bromeó ella, besándolo con sensualidad, sintien do por primera vez en su vida el poder de una mu jer.

-Kaoru, esto es una locura. Estamos los dos lo cos. No podemos liarnos así.

Ella pegó sus senos al pecho de él.

-¿Estás seguro?

Él la volvió a besar, acariciando su cuerpo des nudo.

_-No te _imaginas lo que va a pasar -dijo él preocupado-. Vamos a deseamos todo el tiempo. Se no tará. La gente lo notará.

-¿Eso importa? -murmuró ella sintiéndose en una nube.

-Sí, preciosa, sí -respondió él muy serio-. No sabes quién soy y lo peligroso que podría resul tar.

Entonces, ella recordó lo que Sano y Megumi le habían contado sobre él y sintió miedo. Él se lo notó en la cara.

-¿Ya lo sabes? Ya sabías quién era yo cuando te fui a buscar al hotel, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él salió de la bañera, se secó con una toalla y se puso un albornoz.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Mi hermana y Sanosuke.

Él se preguntó qué cosas horribles le habrían contado de él. Pero él ya no pertenecía a ese mundo, sin embargo no podía decírselo a ella, una total des conocida. Ya le había sucedido en una ocasión que una mujer lo había vendido y aquel incidente casi le cuesta la vida.

-No soy tan malo como me pintan. No estoy buscado en ningún estado y nunca me han detenido -le dijo él y ella suspiró aliviada-. ¿Les has dicho que ibas a salir conmigo?

Ella se puso colorada.

- ¡ Vaya, vaya!

-Megumi ya me había dicho que no saliera contigo -le explicó.

Aquello le hizo sentirse mejor. Si estaba dispues ta a enfrentarse a la ira de su hermana por él, debía de ser porque sentía algo.

-Pero, ¿tú querías verme?

-No he pensado en otra cosa en toda la noche -confesó ella

-Lo mismo me ha pasado a mí -dijo él acer cándose a ella-. Dame una oportunidad, no puedo prometerte nada por el momento, pero no puedo so portar la idea de perderte.

-Yo tampoco.

Él le acarició la mejilla y se inclinó para besarla con una ternura abrumadora.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche -le dijo contra la boca.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Y si mi hermana llama al hotel?

Él sonrió.

-Tengo una amiga, Aiko. Le encantan las conspiraciones; especialmente, las amorosas. Ella puede decir que saliste a navegar con ella, tiene un yate precioso, ¿sabes?

-¿En serio? Yo nunca he subido a un barco.

-¿Ah, no? Eso tiene fácil solución. ¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta mañana?

-Me encantaría.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso.

-Voy a llamarla.

Cuando él volvió, ella ya había salido del baño.

-Solucionado.

Ella lo miró preocupada.

-Lo malo es que no he traído ropa de baño, ten go que ir al hotel...

-Tonterías. ¿Qué talla usas?

-La 7 o 9 -respondió ella.

Él agarró el teléfono inalámbrico que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Ella lo oyó encargar ropa con la boca abierta. -Ya está. Van a traerte bañadores y una colec ción de ropa para la playa. Todo en tonos claros. -¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? -preguntó ella, real mente sorprendida-. Quiero decir. ¿Cómo puedes hacer que te traigan la ropa a casa?

-La dueña es mi prima -le respondió él. -¿Y cómo sabes lo que me gusta? -Me he dado cuenta.

-Eres... eres sorprendente -logró balbucir ella. Él sonrió y la tomó en brazos.

-Espera y verás. Todavía no has visto nada.

¿Qué quieres para cenar?

-¿Ya es la hora de cenar? -preguntó ella sor prendida-. Yo... yo nunca he hecho nada así. Nor malmente, soy una persona muy prudente.

-Y te has metido en esta historia sin pensar y ahora estás enfadada -le dijo él-. Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí me ha pasado lo mismo. Normal mente, me pienso mucho las cosas. Esto se me ha escapado de las manos.

-Eso era lo que me imaginaba.

Él le tocó la boca con la punta de los dedos. -Estabas esperando a tu noche de bodas, ¿verdad? Ella asintió con tristeza.

-Me imagino que querrás niños, un hogar, un lugar al que pertenecer.

-Sí.

Él le acarició el labio con el dedo.

-¿Me querrías a mí?

Ella abrió la boca.

-¡Oh, sí!

-Nunca me ha querido nadie mucho tiempo - dijo como ausente-. Por mi dinero, sí, y para una aventura. Pero no para siempre; para casarse y tener hijos.

-¿Porqué no? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Quizá me gustaba el tipo de mujer equivoca do.

-¿Qué tipo?

-Mujeres hermosas con piernas largas y ningún escrúpulo -dijo él con sencillez-. Modelos, bailari nas e, incluso, alguna actriz. Mujeres a las que les gus tan los coches caros y el dinero fácil. Y los regalos.

-Todas unas mercenarias-dijo ella, intentando que no se notara que estaba celosa.

Él la miró fascinado.

- ¡Estás celosa!

-¿Por qué iba a estar celosa de la belleza y del talento? Yo soy espectacular y tengo mucho...

-Para mí eres preciosa -la interrumpió él-. Y la pintura es una cualidad que yo realmente admiro. Además, tú eres guapa por fuera y por dentro.

Ella lo miró suspicaz.

-¿No me estarás diciendo eso porque te sientes culpable?

-Para mí la sinceridad es lo más importante - le dijo sintiéndose culpable porque, en aquel mo mento, estaba metido en la mentira más grande de su vida y no podía decírselo.


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia tiene como único objetivo el nuestro entretenimiento, y es la adaptación de "Cerca del Paraíso" de DIANA PALMER, una excelente y muy recomendada escritora, con los personajes de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Capítulos restantes: 7

Gracias por leer y disfrútenlo.

-Para mí eres preciosa -la interrumpió él-. Y la pintura es una cualidad que yo realmente admiro. Además, tú eres guapa por fuera y por dentro.

Ella lo miró suspicaz.

-¿No me estarás diciendo eso porque te sientes culpable?

-Para mí la sinceridad es lo más importante - le dijo sintiéndose culpable porque, en aquel mo mento, estaba metido en la mentira más grande de su vida y no podía decírselo.

**Capítulo 6 **

DEL hotel les enviaron la cena en una furgo neta. Compartieron un cóctel de gambas, fi lete y ensalada y una botella de champán. Kenshin la hizo quedarse en el dormitorio cuando llegó la comida porque no quería que nadie la vie ra.

-No es que me avergüence de ti -le dijo cuándo se sentaron a la mesa-. Pero no quiero que se entere tu gente.

-Especialmente Megumi -convino ella. Mientras comían, el teléfono móvil de él sonó. Él estuvo un rato escuchando.

-No -dijo cortante-. No puedo. Hoy, no - miró a Kaoru pensativo-. Eso ha sido culpa tuya, no mía. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en Tokio? ¿Hasta finales de la semana? De acuerdo, llámame cuando regreses. Hasta entonces. He dicho que has ta entonces -y colgó.

Inmediatamente marcó un número.

-¿Nobu? Escucha, no quiero más llamadas por hoy. Encárgate de todo -escuchó un momento-. Diles que estoy ocupado hasta mañana -esperó un rato-. No es asunto tuyo. Haz lo que te he dicho. Bien, gracias.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se sirvió un trozo de tarta de chocolate.

-¿No te gusta el chocolate? -preguntó.

-Me gusta mucho, gracias -dijo ella-.

Él sonrió y se dedicó al pastel, guardando en lo más recóndito de recuerdos esos días con Kaoru.

A él le gustaba dormir con la ventana abierta. Ella estaba acurrucada en sus brazos en una cama enorme y pensó en lo difícil que le iba a resultar ex plicarle aquello a Megumi.

Después, se concentró en el calor de aquel cuer po junto al de ella y recordó la intimidad que había compartido con él y ya nada le importó. Costará lo que costara, aquélla era la primera vez que se sentía feliz en toda su vida. Sintió que él movía un brazo y la atrapaba contra él, ofreciéndole calor y protección.

-No me dejes -susurró, medio dormido-. No me dejes nunca.

-No te dejaré-le susurró ella-. Te lo prometo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Si Megumi llamaba al ho tel, los de recepción le dirían que se había quedado a dormir en casa de Aiko y ella les diría lo mismo. Era una coartada perfecta. No le importó que aqué lla fuera la primera vez que le mentía a su hermana; pero aquélla era la primera vez de muchas cosas. Ya era una mujer adulta y podía tomar sus propias decisio nes, desde que Megumi se había casado ella inicio una vida completamente independiente y sobre todo sabia como defenderse sola, quizá estaba completamente equivocada en aquella ocasión, pero nunca en la vida había desea do algo tanto como deseaba estar con Kenshin.

Una vocecilla interior le advirtió de que algunas cosas al final resultaban realmente caras. Ella se negó a escuchar. Lo único que importaba era el ma ravilloso sentimiento de pertenecer a alguien, de... amar. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru estaba vestida, es perando en el salón cuando la dueña de la boutique llegó. Una mujer de piel clara y con unos vivaces _ojos _verdes entró cargada de cajas.

-Hola, Misao -la saludó Kenshin-. Te presen to a Kaoru.

-Hola, mucho gusto -saludó ella mostrando su encantadora sonrisa-. He traído de todo -le dijo a Kaoru, dejando las cajas encima de una mesa.

-Echa un vistazo y elige lo que quieras -le dijo él.

-¿Aceptas tarjetas de crédito? -le preguntó Kaoru a Misao quien la miró perpleja.

-Yo pago -dijo Kenshin.

-No, gracias -dijo Kaoru con contundencia, sonriéndole a Misao-. Tengo una magnífica tarjeta de crédito.

Misao le dedicó a Kenshin una mirada cargada de sentido.

-Una mujer con principios -dijo-. Una nove dad en tu vida, primo -añadió con malicia-. Sí, acepto tarjetas de crédito y, además, estás de suerte porque estamos de rebajas. Todo esto tiene el treinta por ciento de descuento.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Kaoru y se puso a buscar entre las cajas.

Una hora después, Misao se marchó con su mer cancía después de ayudar a Kaoru a probarse varias prendas.

-Vas a ponerte difícil, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Kenshin a Kao.

-Si te refieres a lo de no dejar que me compres cosas, por supuesto. ¿Pensabas que tendrías que pa garme por lo de anoche?

-Es a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

-Pues conmigo, no te hace falta. A mí me gustó lo que pasó. No lo hice para ganar nada; no soy de ese tipo de mujer. Kenshin.

-Perdona -se disculpó él.

Ella lo miró a los _ojos._

-No importa. La verdad es que no nos conoce mos mucho y presuponemos cosas.

-Tienes razón -reconoció él, atrayéndola ha cia sí- pero me alegra la química entre Misao y tú, ella tiene un carácter sumamente especial, lo suficiente para soportar y mantener a Aoshi, después te presentare con él, por lo pronto de camino al barco, pararemos en un res taurante a desayunar. Le he dicho que llegaríamos sobre las diez. ¿Te parece bien?

-Estupendamente. Pero, todavía tengo que de cidir qué ponerme.

Él se dirigió hacia la ropa que ella había elegido y seleccionó unas bermudas rosas a juego con una strapless blanca y un biquini blanco con flores rosas.

-Ya está.

Ella sonrió.

-Me parece que vas a ser un poco mandón. –

-Puedes estar segura. Tendrás que ser muy dura para aguantarme.

-Creo que me las arreglaré -respondió ella-. Voy a cambiarme.

Él la siguió al dormitorio.

-No puedo soportar tanta tentación -dijo, rodeán dola con sus brazos-. Seguro que no puede ser sano -dijo besándola con avidez.

Mientras la besaba, la fue despojando de toda la ropa, a excepción de la interior. La miró con los ojos llenos de deseo y con los pulgares le acari ció los pezones por encima del encaje del sujetador.

Ella sonrió.

-Te deseo -le dijo.

-Pero todavía estás dolorida. Ella asintió.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada. -Es culpa mía; soy un ansioso. –Yo también.

Él estiró la mano y le quitó las bermudas de la mano. Después, las sujetó para que ella se las pusie ra. Se las abrochó y le puso el playera. Luego, le quitó la pinza que ella se había puesto en el pelo y se lo dejó suelto.

-Así -murmuró estudiándola-. Mucho me jor.

Volvió a besarla apasionadamente y, después, se apartó de ella.

-Estoy hambriento; pero, de momento, me ten go que conformar con la comida.

Ella se rió y él la agarró de la mano.

Cuando llegaron junto al coche, él la miró pensa tivo.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Estaba imaginándome cómo serías de niña - dijo él-. Todos los niños son preciosos.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Sólo nos conocemos desde hace días.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace falta para saber lo que se siente? ¿Dos días, dos años? Ya existe una conexión entre nosotros. Quieres tener hijos míos, lo veo en tus ojos.

-Siempre he querido tener hijos -confesó ella.

Durante el viaje, él le preguntó por su vida en Tokio. La conexión entre ellos era realmente sor prendente y Kaoru a la que no le gustaba hablar mu cho sobre sí misma, se encontró contándole su vida sin omitir detalle.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él más le gusta ba. Le gustaba cómo les hablaba a los niños, cómo trataba a las camareras... era bastante educado y miraba a las personas con aprecio.

Recordó lo que Sanosuke le había dicho sobre Kenshin y la gente que le hacía enfadar. Era una per sona que atemorizaba. Si tenía enemigos, y, proba blemente los tenía, sus hijos estarían en su punto de mira. Aquél era un pensamiento muy duro. Kenshin le había pedido que confiara en él y ella quería hacerlo. Al menos, de momento, iba a disfrutar de él y, si no salía bien, al menos tendría unos recuerdos mágicos para toda la vida.

Aiko la amiga de Kenshin tenía sesenta años, era baja con el pelo platinado por las canas y muy nerviosa. No parecía que tenía esa edad. Tenía una piel preciosa y unos ojos marrones chisporroteantes. A Kaoru le gustó de inmediato.

-Es como me la había imaginado -le dijo la mujer a Kenshin en cuanto subieron al yate. Des pués, se puso a hablar con el capitán para darle ins trucciones sobre el recorrido.

Aiko era una mujer simpática sin ser artificial y le estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre su vida. Desde cómo había ido a parar a aquella isla hasta cómo se habían conocido.

Kaoru le contó lo de la muerte de su madre y el incidente con Kiozato.

-Él me salvó, se defensa personal y kendo, pero hoy doy gracias a Kami porque él me ayudo -dijo mirando a la espalda de Kenshin, que estaba apoyado en la barandilla-. Sólo lo conozco desde hace algunos días.

Karen no pareció sorprendida.

-El amor no sabe del tiempo. Cuando llega, lle gó.

-¿Sabes... sabes cosas de él?

-¿Que no siempre ha estado rodeado de muy buena compañía? Sí, lo sé. Pero es uno de los mejo res hombres que conozco. Es amable y nunca aban dona a un amigo cuando lo necesita. Normalmente la gente exagera. Si yo tuviera tu edad, no me lo pensaría. Es una persona muy especial.

Kaoru la miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Era lo que yo pensaba. Siempre hay que arriesgarse.

-Por supuesto -convino la mujer-. Y nunca juzgues un libro por la cubierta.

-No lo olvidaré -le dijo ella.

En ese momento, Kenshin volvió a su lado y la conversación terminó.

Con las velas izadas, el velero no tardó mucho en salir de la bahía y adentrarse en el océano.

A la hora de comer Kaoru se sentó al lado de Kenshin, enfrente de Aiko. La mujer les contó la historia de aquella región mientras tomaban una en salada y unos entremeses.

Más tarde, mientras Aiko dormía un rato, ellos se tumbaron en la cubierta de popa.

-¿Qué tal van tus vacaciones? -le preguntó él.

-Nunca me lo había pasado tan bien en toda la vida.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un beso largo y apasionado.

-Yo opino igual -dijo él con voz ronca-. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

-Tres semanas más -dijo ella, sin querer pen sar en el final.

-En tres semanas pueden pasar muchas cosas -le recordó él y volvió a besarla, apasionadamente, ardientemente, dejando escapar gemidos de placer mientras el beso se intensificaba.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo y se separó de él.

-Aiko puede venir en cualquier momento -le recordó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tienes razón -admitió él-. Además, si ella no nos ve puede hacerlo la tripulación. Será mejor que aguante hasta esta noche. Entonces verás de lo que soy capaz.

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada. -Eres increíble.

-Tú también; pero quiero conocerte mejor -le dijo él-. A veces el sexo enturbia la mente. A ella se le iluminó la cara.

-¿Cómo eras de pequeño? Seguro que eras un niño travieso.

-Mucho -le aseguró él-. Siempre me metía en peleas.

-Yo nunca me metí en ningún lío -le contó ella-. –Bueno por lo menos nunca inicie alguno, únicamente me defendía, había un niño, yo lo ayudaba en algunas materias, se llama Yahiko, y solía decirme bruja gorda, siempre peleábamos en la escuela y hasta la fecha seguimos manteniendo el contacto.

-¿Estabas gorda? -preguntó él sorprendido.

-Mucho, pero en la adolescencia perdí todo lo que me sobraba.

-No me gustan las mujeres esqueléticas -dijo él con cari ño-. Tú me gustas tal y como estás. Ella le sonrió.

Hablaron de cine, de música y hasta de política y se dieron cuenta de que eran bastante compatibles. Aiko se despertó y fue a hacerles compañía.

Estaban a punto de desembarcar en una isla de sierta, cuando él recibió una llamada.

Él se alejó y por la expresión de su cara, Kaoru intuyó que el crucero iba a concluir. Cuando él vol vió, pudo comprobar que no se había equivocado.

-Unos empresarios de Tokio se han presentado de manera imprevista. Tenemos que volver.

-Hay muchos días para hacer turismo -res pondió la mujer en tono conciliador-. Kenshin, ve a decírselo al capitán, por favor.

En el puerto, AIko se despidió de ellos. Des pués, Kenshin pidió un taxi para Kaoru.

-Hay muchas razones por las que no quiero que nadie te vea conmigo -le dijo Kenshin con amabili dad-. Y menos que nadie, tu hermana. Pero te compensare mañana, recorreremos toda la isla, ¿qué te parece?

-Me encantaría -dijo ella radiante.

Él sonrió.

-Hasta mañana entonces -abrió la puerta del taxi y se despidió de ella sin tocarla.

-Sí. Cuídate.

-Tú también.

Cerró la puerta y el taxi arrancó. Ella miró hacia atrás y lo vio con Nobu, charlando al lado de la li musina.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo7

Kaoru estaba levantada al amanecer, esperan do a que Kenshin la llamara. De repente, toda su vida dependía de él. A duras penas podía resistir estar separada de él.

Al rato de llegar al hotel, llamó Megumi y Kaoru le contó que había conocido a Aiko y que la había in vitado a su yate. Megumi se relajó ostensiblemente mientras la escuchaba. Por supuesto, no hubo la más mínima alusión a Kenshin.

-¿Estás segura de que no has salido con ese gángster?

-Salí con una anciana muy agradable con la que hice algo de turismo -dijo obligándose a pare cer relajada-. Cuando vuelvas, me gustaría que la conocieras. Es china, pero lleva mucho tiempo en las islas. Se conoce los mejores sitios.

-De acuerdo -le dijo Megumi-, me has conven cido. Pero mantén la puerta cerrada por la noche. -Lo haré. De verdad. -¿Has visto a Kiozato? Quizá esté ya de vuelta. -No, ¿por qué?

-No sé, por algo que se le escapó a Sanosuke.

Creo que quizá es más peligroso de lo que pensába mos. Mantente alejada de él.

-Lo haré. Pero, ¿por qué es peligroso? -Bueno, le oí a Sano decirle a alguien que estaba involucrado con la mafia y que estaba blanquean do dinero para ellos.

-¿Kiozato?

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí bastante. Eso ex plica por qué quería llevarte al casino de Himura. Ahí hay una conexión, te lo aseguro. No te acer ques a ese lugar.

-No lo haré.

-¿Qué tal lo estás pasando?

-Bastante bien. Voy a ir con Aiko a un baile que hay en la playa.

-Me parece bien, pero ten cuidado. Volveremos a finales de la semana que viene. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venirte con nosotros?

Kaoru pensó en todo el tiempo extra que iba a te ner para estar con Kenshin hasta que su hermana vol viera.

-Estoy segura -respondió-. Cuídate. -Tú también. Te quiero. –Yo también.

Kaour colgó, sintiéndose aliviada porque parecía que Megumi no había sospechado nada. Estaba aprendiendo a mentir muy bien, pensó con tristeza. Qui zá demasiado bien.

No pudo pegar ojo pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermana. Si Kiozato estaba metido en el blan queo de dinero, ¿sería ése el motivo por el que había ido a ver a Kenshin?

Lo quería con todo su corazón; pero tenía que admitir que no lo conocía muy bien. ¿Y si estaba mezclado con la mafia? Después de lo que habían compartido, de lo que había empezado a sentir por él, ¿sería capaz de dejarlo?

Apenas eran las seis de la mañana cuando se des pertó y ya no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Se preparó un café y se sentó en el balcón de su habita ción mirando cómo rompían las olas en la playa de arenas blancas.

Kenshin la iba a llevarla a algunos lugares de inte rés turístico. ¿Debería preguntarle si Kiozato y él tenían negocios juntos? ¿Se atrevería? ¿Y qué podía hacer si le decía que sí? La idea de que pudiera acabar en la cárcel empezó a atormentarla.

Intentó desayunar, pero su estómago se rebeló. Era algo muy extraño: ella siempre había tenido mu cho apetito por las mañanas. Se llevó la mano al vientre y se preguntó si algo así se notaría, tan pron to. ¿O se estaba volviendo paranoica?

Paranoica, pensó y decidió que tenía que relajar se un poco.

Kenshin le envió un taxi a recogerla. El mismo del otro día. El conductor era joven y agradable.

-Le gusta el jefe, ¿verdad?

Ella se rió.

-Sí, me gusta mucho.

-Es muy buena persona. Mi hermano se ahogó el año pasado cuando su bote de pesca volcó. Dejó mujer y seis hijos. El señor Himura abrió una cuenta para ellos para que no tuvieran que preocuparse por el dinero. Algunas personas dicen que es un mal tipo pero yo no opino lo mismo.

Ella sonrió.

-Siento mucho que tenga que viajar a la isla escondida

-Yo también. No es lo que más me gusta - añadió con tranquilidad-. Pero, por algún motivo, Kenshin piensa que es mejor que no nos vean juntos en mi hotel.

-Tiene enemigos, señora -respondió él-. La está protegiendo.

Ella sintió calidez al escuchar aquello. No lo ha bía visto así. Desde ese momento, se le puso una sonrisa en la cara y ya no la dejó. Le gustaba que la protegiera.

Kenshin la estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa, la agarró de la mano y se la llevó al interior, cerró la puerta y la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento. Después, deslizó la boca por su cuello.

-No puedo soportar esto. Es una tortura estar alejado de ti tantas horas.

Lo cual era exactamente lo que ella sentía. Ella lo besó sintiéndose embriagada. Lo deseaba y aquel sentimiento era mutuo; lo notó rápidamente en el cuerpo de él.

Con sus grandes manos la agarró por los glúteos y la presionó contra él, contra la parte más masculi na de su cuerpo y dejó escapar un gruñido.

Ella lo sintió temblar y su pecho se hinchó por la emoción. Le pertenecía. Nunca había estado más se gura de algo en la vida.

-Si tú quieres, yo también -le susurró.

Él dejó escapar otro gruñido y la besó con deses peración, frotando su cuerpo contra el de ella. De repente, se echó para atrás y la soltó. Se dirigió ha cia las puertas correderas que daban al océano, las abrió y dejó que la brisa fresca le enfriara la fiebre.

Kaoru se unió a él, todavía con las piernas tem blorosas por la inesperada explosión de pasión.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, dejó escapar un suspi ro.

Él la miró.

-Claro que quiero, pero no lo vamos a hacer. No quiero que seas mi amante, te respeto demasia do.

Ella se sorprendió por su sinceridad.

-No te pareces en nada a lo que la gente dice de ti.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada.

-No conoces esa parte de mi vida -le dijo-. Y no te gustaría.

-Todo el mundo comete errores -comenzó a decir ella.

-Mi pasado es brutal; pero estoy intentando empezar de nuevo. Mira, quiero una familia, hijos, un hogar; uno de verdad -parecía agobiado-. Pero hay algunas cosas que tengo que solucionar primero. Tengo obligaciones que no puedo compar tir contigo, hay gente que depende de mí.

Ella sentía curiosidad.

-Estás metido en algo, ¿verdad?

-Sí -dijo él-. Algo malo y peligroso que no puedo decirte.

-¿Estás... estás en peligro?

El tomó aliento y miró al océano.

-Sí.

Estaba deseando contarle la verdad, tranquilizar la; pero no se atrevió. Le acarició la mejilla.

-Tienes que confiar en mí, por extraño que pa rezca. Sólo hay una cosa que es cierta: lo que siento por ti. Mis sentimientos son tan verdaderos como el océano de ahí enfrente -se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con suavidad-. Te adoro.

Ella lo rodeó por la cintura y se apretó contra él. Se sentía bien a su lado, como si fuera parte de él.

Él sentía algo similar. Debería mandarla de vuel ta al hotel y mantenerse alejado de ella hasta que todo aquello acabara. Estaba poniendo su vida en peligro; pero, la necesitaba tanto.

Permaneció allí de pie abrazándola.

-Cuando todo acabe -le dijo con voz ronca-, haremos planes para el futuro, ¿te parece bien?

-Me parece estupendo -susurró ella.

Se inclinó y la besó, una vez más.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos -dijo a regañadientes-. Antes de que haga lo que los dos quere mos.

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?

-Mi madre me enseñó a respetar la inocencia. Cometí un error al acostarme contigo de esa manera. No voy a repetirlo.

-Pero, yo estoy loca por ti -susurró ella. - Él la miró con intensidad.

-Y yo por ti. Pero vamos a construir una rela ción duradera; vamos a ir despacio. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -dijo ella a regañadientes.

-Además -le dijo preocupado-, quiero tener hijos, pero todavía no; mi vida es muy complicada en este momento.

El corazón de ella dio un salto. Quizá estuviera embarazada y él no quería hijos en aquel momento. Se sintió dolida.

-No me mires así -le dijo él con suavidad, sonriéndole-. Sólo fue una vez, no creo que vaya a pasar nada. ¿No? -añadió un poco inquieto.

-No -mintió ella, forzando una sonrisa.

-Así que no vamos a volver a tentar a la suerte. Tengo preparada para hoy una excursión estupenda. Y para los demás días también; pienso enseñártelo todo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Salían temprano por la mañana y volvían al anochecer. Después, cenaban en la casa de Kenshin y por la noche, se tumbaban abrazados en la terraza, escuchando las olas, mien tras hablaban de ellos y del futuro.

Fueron dos semanas idílicas. Durante ese tiem po, Kaoru no tuvo el periodo y sintió náuseas, no sólo por la mañana, sino también por la noche. Per dió el apetito y empezó a estar tan cansada que solía volver a su hotel antes de las nueve, deseando me terse en la cama.

Kenshin no sospechaba nada. No sabía nada de embarazos y Kaoru no le dijo nada.

Era un problema con el que no tendría que en frentarse de manera inmediata, pero estaba claro que cada vez le costaría más ocultar su estado. Especial mente, cuando Megumi volviera. A su hermana no se le escapaba nada.

Normalmente, les llevaban la comida del hotel; pero aquella noche, decidieron prepararse ellos algo.

Kenshin se puso a cocinar una langosta mientras ella preparaba una ensalada. Mientras cocinaban jun tos no pararon de charlar y Kaoru le tomó el pelo por su delantal con el dibujo de un tiburón.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta.

Él apagó el fuego y se giró hacia ella para tomar la en sus brazos.

-A mí también -le dijo contra su boca antes de darle un beso-. Eres casi demasiado tentadora para mí, nuestra primera vez me imagino fue dolorosa -le dijo con cariño mientras ella se ponía colorada-. Pero después de unas veces, no habrá ningún problema -añadió.

Ella escondió la cara en su pecho y se rió al re cordar el placer que habían compartido. -¿Eres muy... muy grande?

Él soltó una carcajada.

Ella le golpeó el pecho, sin mirarlo.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? -le preguntó con toda la razón-. Sólo he visto hombres desnudos en al guna revista, y ninguno como tú aquella noche.

Él se rió con ganas.

-No podías apartar los ojos de mí -recordó él con amabilidad-. Me encantaba. No puedo recor dar nada que me hiciera sentir tan bien en toda mi vida. Era como volar.

-Yo también me sentí así -dijo ella con un suspiro-. Me encanta estar contigo.

-Sí. A mí también -admitió él y se quedó un rato pensativo-. ¿Qué va a decir tu hermana?

-No lo sé; pero no me importa. ¿Tú tienes fa milia?

-Una cuñada y dos sobrinos: Sayuri y Yukito, de cinco y seis años respectivamente. Son estupendos; ya los conocerás. Ahora están en el colegio, pero suelen venir en verano.

-Falta alguien -dijo ella notando la ausencia del padre.

-Mi hermano. Murió de una sobredosis.

No añadió que fue una sobredosis que alguien le puso, que Carlo murió por chivarse a los federales de las conexiones colombianas del blanqueo de di nero de Fred Warner.

-¡Qué lástima! ¿Por qué se meterá la gente en la droga?

-Es difícil de decir. Él no era una persona fuerte y recurría a las drogas cada vez que tenía un problema. Al final acabó enganchado; pero con la ayuda de todos, se metió en un centro de rehabilita ción y logró salir. Cuando lo consiguió estaba muy enfadado con la gente que lo había metido en ese mundo.

Se paró y no le dijo que su hermano había ido detrás de Kiozato para vengarse de él. Kiozato no sabía que Kenshin estaba al corriente; todo lo contrario, pensaba que lo consideraba un amigo de su hermano.

-Finalmente -continuó Kenshin-. Acabó mu riendo de una sobredosis y Saori. mi cuñada, se vino abajo. Yo contraté a una niñera y me hice cargo de los niños hasta que ella se recuperó.

-¿Es guapa? -preguntó Kaoru intentando no parecer celosa.

-Sí, es guapa y muy inteligente, es artista

- ¡ Vaya!

-¿No tendrás celos?

-Quizá, un poco.

Él se rió.

-¿Qué tal es tu relación con tu cuñado? ¿No lo amarás en secreto?

Ahora fue ella la que se rió.

-¡Qué va! Siempre lo he visto como a un her mano mayor, casi como a un héroe. Siempre ha cui dado de mí desde pequeña, como mi hermana. Ade más -añadió mirándolo con coquetería-, a mí me gustan los hombres con ojos que parecen oro y pelirrojas con la voz profunda.

Él le dio un beso.

-Y a mí las Kaoru de ojos azules tejanas -añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Se nos va a enfriar la comida -dijo ella des pués de un minuto.

-Vamos a cenar -asintió él.

Después de recoger, se tumbaron juntos en un sofá de la terraza a escuchar música mientras el viento agitaba los árboles del jardín y el océano ru gía a lo largo de la costa.

-Esto es tan agradable -murmuró ella-. Me encanta esta isla.

-A mí también. Cada vez que vengo, me siento como en casa. La gente es maravillosa y el clima es como el paraíso.

-Es un lugar hermoso.

-Y también puede ser peligroso. Cuando tu her mana vuelva, vamos a tener que mantenernos alejados. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Ya lo sé.

-No es lo que yo quiero, Kaoru -le confesó-. Pero tiene que ser así.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? -preguntó ella.

Él se movió en el asiento incómodo.

-Es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo -dijo casi ausente mientras le acariciaba el pelo-. Maña na vienen a visitarme -añadió-, y no quiero que te pongas en contacto conmigo; de ninguna manera. Si te cruzas conmigo por la calle, tienes que hacer cono si no me conocieras.

-No tengo miedo, no soy una mujer qe se acobarde -le dijo ella.

Él aspiró hondo.

-No es nada peligroso; pero es un asunto que requiere toda mi atención. No te preocupes por mí.

-De acuerdo -asintió ella sin acabar de estar muy convencida.

Él la acarició por encima del vestido playero y se apretó contra ella. Olía a jazmín y sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. Iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que se volvieran a ver.

Ella le acarició el pecho y él se desabrochó la ca misa para permitirle mejor acceso. Kaoru introdujo sus dedos por los suaves musculos de su torso y se incli nó para besarle el cuello. Al sentir que él temblaba con su caricia se sintió muy orgullosa.

-Ahora me toca a mí -le dijo él mientras le desabrochaba el vestido.

Después se apretó contra ella para sentir su piel.

Kaoru lo rodeó con los brazos, encantada de estar tan cerca de él. Deseaba unirse a su cuerpo, allí, bajo la luz de la luna, escuchando cómo las olas chocaban contra la playa.

Él se tumbó encima de ella y con la rodilla se hizo un hueco entre sus muslos. Ella abrió las pier nas y le dejó sitio.

-Cuánto te deseo, Kaoru. Pero no... no podemos -murmuró él.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó ella mientras tímida mente deslizaba una mano entre ellos para tocarlo.

La fuerza de su erección la sobrecogió. Iba a re tirar la mano, pero él se lo impidió.

-Eso es -gimió él-. Así, así...

Se desabrochó el pantalón y, en unos segundos, la mano de ella estaba rozando su piel suave y sedo sa.

Ella siguió sus instrucciones y fue perdiendo ti midez y cobrando confianza. Después, él se abando nó a la necesidad y se convulsionó violentamente en las manos de ella.

-Ahora no puedo parar -gruñó él.

Le quitó el vestido y la ropa interior con suavi dad y experiencia. Después, su propia ropa cayó al suelo junto a la de ella.

Mientras la penetraba con una pasión febril, le vantó la cara para ver la expresión de ella al aceptar lo.

-Kenshin -gimió ella, sobrecogida y encantada al mismo tiempo.

Él volvió a moverse, sin dejar de mirarla. -Va a ser pura magia.

Ella no apartó los ojos de los de él mientras se movían juntos sobre el sofá, mientras los ruidos de la piel y de la tela crecían, como sus respiraciones, a la cálida luz de la luna.

Los movimientos rítmicos la hicieron perder el control. Primero, sintió que se abandonaba a la cari cia; después, su cuerpo se tensó hasta que, de mane ra sorprendente, una oleada que no pudo controlar se apoderó de ella y la hizo temblar y gritar de ma nera casi inhumana mientras llegaba al clímax una vez detrás de otra.

Él la dejó acabar, dejó que se saciara hasta el fi nal antes de apretar el ritmo y empujar con más fuerza y más adentro y más rápidamente hasta alcanzar su orgasmo. Su voz sonó desgarradora en medio de la noche mientras se convulsionaba sobre ella.

Después, se quedaron apretados el uno contra el otro, sin moverse, empapados en sudor y con las respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Cada vez es mejor -susurró ella mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Cada vez es más peligroso -dijo él con la voz aún ronca-. Kaoru, no he utilizado nada. Pero no quiero que te quedes embarazada, no puede ser.

-¿Tan terrible sería?

El apretó los dientes.

-Para mí, justo ahora, sería el fin del mundo - dijo sin miramientos, rompiendo sus últimas espe ranzas.

Ella no sabía el peligro en el que estaba metido y no quería tener la debilidad de una mujer embaraza da a la que sus enemigos pudieran amenazar.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes. No quiero hijos, no por el momento.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es solo una adaptación del libro "Cerca del paraíso" de DIANA PALMER para nuestro entretenimiento.

Así mismo los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y perdón por los retrasos, la semana de finales es la peor del semestre.

Un gran abrazo y disfruten el capítulo.

Kaoru se apretó contra él y ocultó la cara y la angustia que sentía en su cuello.

-Sé que no quieres oír eso -le dijo él con dulzura-. _L _siento, pero hay cosas que ahora no puedes saber. No podemos arriesgamos más.

-Entiendo-dijo ella.

-No, no entiendes, preciosa -dijo él-. Pero no importa -se deslizó hacia un lado-. Estoy loco por ti -le susurró-. Esa es la verdad.

-Yo también estoy loca por ti, Kenshin -susu rró ella-. Nunca voy a volver a sentir algo así por nadie.

-Más te vale -gruñó él, fingiendo enfado. Después la besó con ternura-. Vamos a vestirnos. Tengo que llevarte a casa temprano.

Cuando estuvieron vestidos, el llamó a un taxi.

-Escucha -le dijo junto a la puerta mientras esperaban a que llegara el coche que iba a recoger la-, no pienses en ningún momento que te he deja do. Tengo que mantenerte alejada un tiempo; pero no tienes que preocuparte ni sentirte rechazada. ¿De ácuerdo?

Ella estaba preocupada y se notaba.

-¿Ni siquiera puedo llamarte por teléfono?

-No hasta que yo te llame. ¿Entendido? -la agarró por los hombros, con fuerza-. No quiero que nadie te asocie conmigo hasta que todo esto pase. Promételo.

-Te lo prometo.

-Me estás mirando como si yo te estuviera echando de mi lado, pero no es así -dijo él con un gruñido-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no voy a dejarte ir. Así que recuerda lo que te estoy diciendo: me importas muchísimo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-No le digas a tu hermana ni a Sanosuke nada so bre lo nuestro.

-No me atrevería -confesó ella.

Él la miró preocupado.

-Tenemos un futuro juntos, te lo prometo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-De acuerdo. De momento, me conformaré con los recuerdos.

Él le pasó un dedo por la mejilla.

-Yo haré lo mismo -se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Era pura inocencia-. No hay nadie como tú en toda la tierra y eres mía.

Ella sonrió.

- Y tú mío.

Él la besó con pasión hasta que el sonido de un claxon atrajo su atención.

-¿No puedo enviarte una nota? Él la miró.

-Ni notas, ni llamadas, ni me saludes en la ca lle. Sólo me has visto el día que te salvé de Kiozato. Por cierto, mantente alejada de él -añadió con fir meza-. Ese hombre significa problemas.

Él la acompañó hasta el taxi y le sujetó la puerta para que entrara.

-Ya sabes… -le dijo al taxista mientras le daba un billete de cien dólares-. No me has visto en la vida. Has recogido a la señorita Kamiya en casa de una amiga, ¿entendido?

-Entendido, señor Himura -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Kenshin se quedó mirando al taxi mientras se ale jaba. En unas horas iba a meterse en un lío que no le apetecía demasiado; pero comparado con perder a Kaoru, aunque sólo fuera temporalmente, no le preo cupaba nada.

Kaoru ocultó lo mal que se sentía hasta que llegó a su habitación, se dio un baño y lloró largamente. Una idea le rondaba la cabeza, quizá Kenshin se es taba librando de ella con amabilidad. A pesar de to das las cosas que le había dicho, ¿no había oído toda la vida que los hombres decían lo que fuera a una mujer para llevársela a la cama? No sabía qué pen sar. Ahora que no lo tenía a su lado para asegurarle que la quería, estaba empezando a perder la confian za.

A la mañana siguiente, le costó un gran esfuerzo levantarse y arreglarse para bajar a tomar el desayu no; si se le podía llamar así. Se tomó un zumo y un trozo de melón; el huevo no pudo ni mirarlo.

Estaba observando con inseguridad el segundo trozo de fruta cuando una sombra cayó sobre ella.

-Es demasiado tarde -le dijo una voz profun da de hombre.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos oscuros como los de un lobo, una cara pálida y un pelo liso y negro. Era un hombre alto, delgado y musculoso y de aspecto muy imponente pero al mismo tiempo atractivo. Parecía amenazador, había algo en él que hizo que Deba se pusiera tensa.

-¿Perdón? -dijo ella confundida

-Para el tomar el desayuno.

Ella entendió la broma. Su cara se iluminó y dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Es una grosería que el pretendan que alguien se levante temprano en sus vacaciones-le dijo.

Él sonrió.

-Me llamo Saito -le dijo y le tendió una mano.

-Soy Kaoru Kamiya -respondió ella aceptando el apretón, pensativa. ¿No había mencionado Sanosuke ese nombre? No estaba segura.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -preguntó él.

Ella dudó un instante.

-Déjame adivinar: tienes novio.

-Sí -respondió ella.

-Yo también -le dijo él-. Por supuesto, ella no lo sabe, pero eso no me preocupa.

Ella pestañeó.

-¿Tienes novia y ella no lo sabe? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Se me da muy bien guardar secretos. ¿Estás aquí sola?

-Con mi hermana y mi cuñado -le dijo.

-Ya me parecía que me sonaba tu cara. ¿Eres cuñada de Sanosuke Sagara, verdad?

-Si es mi cuñado –le afirmo. -¿Por qué no están contigo?

-Han tenido que ir atender unos negocios fuera, pero vuelven esta noche.

Él sonrió.

- ¿De dónde eres?

-De Tokio.

- ¡Qué casualidad! Yo también soy de Tokio.

-Bueno, espero que nos volvamos a ver -dijo el hombre a modo de despedida.

-Quizá -le dijo ella.

Él hizo un movimiento en forma de despedida y se dirigió hacia la barra.

Ella sonrió para sí. Ella apenas había salido con chicos y ahora, en cuestión de dos días, se había vuelto irresistible. Pero eso ya no le servía de nada. No podía estar con Kenshin y, además, es taba embarazada y él ni siquiera quería tener hijos. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Lo primero era comprobar que realmente estabaembarazada, así que se hizo la prueba que, tal y como ella esperaba, dio positiva. Tendría que ocul társelo a su hermana. Si se enterara se iba a poner furiosa con ella; sobre todo, cuando supiera quién era el padre. Tenía que intentar ocultar todos los sín tomas, aunque no creía que Megumi los reconociera; ella no podía tener hijos. Kaoru no sabía el motivo, pues era algo de lo que nunca se hablaba.

Una cosa tenía clara: iba a quedarse con el niño sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. Si eso signifi caba irse al otro lado del mundo durante nueve me ses, lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa por el bebé, pensó llevándose una mano protectora al vientre.

¡Iba a ser madre!

Lo metió todo en una bolsa de plástico y la guar dó en el bolso, después, la tiró a la basura de un res taurante cercano. Así no habría manera de que Megumi se enterara de nada.

Cuando Megumi y Sanosuke llegaron al hotel, Kaoru se dijo que debía mostrarse contenta y despreocu pada.

Las hermanas se dieron un abrazo y Sanosuke se acercó a darle un beso.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Muy bien -le respondió su hermana-. ¿Qué tal tú por aquí?

-Muy bien, también. He estado saliendo a dar paseos en el yate y hoy he conocido a otro cliente del hotel. Se llama Saito.

-¿Saito? -preguntó Sanosuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Es de Tokio, como nosotros -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Con el pelo negro y los ojos de lobo, un buen tipo con sentido del humor algo extraño; justo mi tipo.

-¡Bueno! -exclamó Megumi-. Menudo progre so.

- No hay ninguna prisa por casarse -murmuró Sanosuke-. Todavía es una niña.

-Yo tenía dieciocho años cuando te casaste con migo -protestó Megumi.

-Que nosotros lo hiciéramos, no significa que estuviera bien.

Megumi lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Quiero ver a mi hermana feliz. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Probablemente, se sen tía más como una madre que como una hermana, lo cual era bastante normal.

Saito se encontraba en el restaurante cuando ellos entraron. Estaba solo. Llevaba un traje de cha queta blanco y una camisa a rayas. Tenía muy buen aspecto y se notaba que su ropa era cara.

Él la vio entrar y cuando pasó por su lado la sa ludó.

-¿Quieres unirte a mí?

-Perdona, estoy con mi hermana y mi cuñado. El hombre miró a la pareja -¿Qué tal. Sanosuke?

-Bien. ¿Todavía estás por aquí? Saito se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, algunos trabajos llevan mucho tiempo. Sanosuke y el joven intercambiaron una mirada significativa. Sanosuke ayudó a Megumi a tomar asiento y, después, se sentó él.

-¿A qué te dedicas? -le preguntó Kaoru mien tras ocupaba una silla.

-A la propiedad inmobiliaria -respondió con una sonrisa. Sacó una tarjeta y se la pasó a Sanosuke-. En este momento estoy intentando vender una casa paradisiaca cerca de este hotel.

Sanosuke levantó las cejas. -¿Todavía estás en eso?

-Sí -dijo el hombre con naturalidad-. Ya ten go un comprador.

-Vaya, vaya.

El camarero llego y la conversación cesó mien tras el hombre tomaba nota.

Fue la comida más extraña que Kaoru podía re cordar. Saito y Sanosuke parecían hablar a dos ni veles y Megumi no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

Al terminar la cena, los dos hombres salieron a dar un paseo, charlando animadamente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Es como si esos dos tramaran algo.

Megumi dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Se trata de un negocio en el que Sanosuke está metido.

-¿De qué se trata?

-No puedo contártelo.

-Tengo la sensación de que nadie confía en mí.

-No seas tonta. Por supuesto que confío en ti: pero no es mi proyecto y Sanosuke no quiere que ha ble del asunto contigo.

Kaoru meneó la cabeza.

-Me voy a dormir. Estoy cansada. -¿Cansada? Pero si tú eres una noctámbula. -No sé. Debe de ser el clima -mintió ella. Megumi se rió y le dio un abrazo.

-Hasta mañana, cariño. Cierra bien la puerta.

Cuando Kaoru se levantó al día siguiente, no ha bía dormido mucho. Por la mañana recibió una lla mada de teléfono.

-Es para ti -le dijo Megumi asomando la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio.

-¡Aiko! -exclamó Kaoru, con una gran sonri sa.

- Buenos días -dijo la mujer con su acento característico-. ¿Te gustaría venir con tu familia a dar una vuelta en el barco?

-A mí me encantaría -respondió ella-. Voy a preguntarles. ¡Megumi! -gritó, tapando el micrófono del teléfono.

Megumi abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-¿te gustaría salir a navegar con Aiko?

Megumi abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Claro!

-Megumi ha dicho que sí -le dijo Kaoru a su amiga.

-Muy bien. Vengan al puerto a las diez. Yo en cargaré la comida para todos. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, Aiko, y gracias -y colgó. Des pués miró a su hermana, que no se había movido de allí-. Hemos quedado a las diez. Te va a gustar Aiko, ya verás.

Se prepararon para la excursión y llamaron a un taxi. Aiko estaba esperándolos en el embarcadero con un gran sombrero de paja con flores rosas.

Kaoru los presentó y Sanosuke y Megumi se quedaron, inmediatamente, encantados con la mujer.

-Me alegro mucho de que pudierais venir -les dijo, invitándolos a subir al yate.

-¡Qué bonito! -exclamó Megumi.

-Mi marido lo compró a mediados de los ochenta. Es muy viejo, pero me encanta.

-Nunca he sido muy marino -dijo Sanosuke-, pero con un barco así podría animarme.

-Me encanta el océano. Gracias por invitarnos -dijo Megumi-. Kaoru ha estado hablando maravillas de ti desde que llegamos.

Navegaron alrededor de la isla, charlando y es cuchando las historias de Aiko. Después, Megumi y Sanosuke se fueron a la piscina de cubierta. Kaoru no se les unió porque quería hablar con Aiko de Kenshin. Quería preguntarle qué sabía de él; pero Aiko no había tenido noticias suyas y aquello preocupó aún más a Kaoru.

Fue un día muy agradable, pero Kaoru se llevó una desilusión cuando Aiko no pudo contarle nada.

Megumi empezó a sospechar algo cuando su herma na no se unió a ellos en la piscina y, desde entonces, no dejó de observarla.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el hotel, mien tras se cambiaban para la cena, la abordó.

-Tú y esa señora están tramando algo. No me engañes que te conozco muy bien.

Kaoru la miró como si no supiera de qué le habla ba.

-Estábamos hablando de plantas.

-No me engañes. Estoy casi segura de que estaban hablando de Kenshin Himura.

Kaoru la miró con una sonrisa, fingiendo indife rencia.

-Esto es serio -le dijo Megumi-. Escucha, Kenshin Himura está mezclado en un asunto bastante feo, cariño. Está tramando algo con una banda de gángsters de Osaka que quieren montar otro casino en la isla. Oí a Sanosuke hablar con alguien por teléfo no del asunto. Pero uno de la banda lo ha vendido al FBI y lo van a atrapar.

Kaoru se puso pálida, no podía ni hablar y Megumi sonrió.

-Lo has visto, ¿verdad? Cariño, no puedes vol ver a acercarte a él. Va a ir a prisión. No querrás te ner nada que ver con una persona así.

Kaoru tragó con dificultad.

-Él no es así.

Megumi abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Sólo llevas aquí tres semanas y ya crees que lo conoces mejor que la policía?

-Es... es difícil de explicar -tomó aliento para calmarse-. No quiere que vaya con él para que no me pase nada.

Megumi dejó escapar un gemido.

-Cariño -dijo, sintiéndose muy mal y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza-. Haría lo que fuera para ahorrarte el sufrimiento.

-No es un delincuente.

-La policía no arresta a las buenas personas. -Sé que no ha hecho nada ilegal. Y que no ha matado a nadie -lo defendió con fervor-. Es ama ble y tiene un corazón de oro.

-Nada de lo que digas o de lo que hagas va a evitar que vaya a prisión.

Kaoru tragó con dificultad.

-Tengo que advertirle -susurró-. No puedo permitir que le pase nada.

-Cariño...

-Lo quiero -dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Megumi apretó la mandíbula.

-No quería decirte nada, pero... Está saliendo con una mujer.


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es solo una adaptación del libro "Cerca del paraíso" de DIANA PALMER para nuestro entretenimiento.

Así mismo los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo.

Un gran abrazo y disfruten el capítulo.

_**Capítulo 9**_

Kaoru sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Kenshin le había dicho que se mantuviera alejada de él por su propia seguridad; pero no le importaba salir con otra ¿Podría ser que la hu biera dejado de lado para que su novia no tuviera celos? ¿Y si ya estaba saliendo con esa mujer cuan do la conoció a ella? Si era así, ¿por qué se había acostado con ella?

-Me dijo que estaba loco por mí -dijo sintién dose desgraciada.

Megumi la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-¿Y tú le creíste? -exclamó-. ¿Tú crees que a un hombre de ese tipo le importa la verdad?

-No es un mal hombre, es un bueno, humilde, protector… perfecto -pro testó Kaoru-. No puedo permitir que vaya a prisión, Megumi. Tengo que ir a verlo; tengo que avisarle.

-No quiero que vayas al casino -dijo Megumi con firmeza-. No voy a permitir que te maten; además, si vas, Sanosuke sabrá que te lo he contado todo.

-Será nuestro secreto -le prometió ella-. Megumi, tengo que hacerlo.

Megumi estaba llena de dudas y muy preocupada.

-Cariño, no quiero que corras ningún riesgo. Quizá le diga a Sanosuke que vaya él.

-¿Que vaya adónde? -preguntó Sanosuke desde la puerta.

Megumi dio un salto.

- ¡Qué susto!

Sanosuke miró de la una a la otra.

-¿De qué estabais hablando?

-De Kenshin Himura -dijo Kaoru sin rodeos-. Sé que tiene problemas con el gobierno y quiero avisarle.

Sanosuke no pareció sorprendido.

-Quizá puedas hacerlo, si vas con un amigo mío y le llevas una nota de mi parte.

Megumi lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Hay un proyecto en marcha del que yo formo parte -les explicó-. Eso es todo lo que puedo de cir de momento. Tengo que enviarle una nota a Himura y Kaoru es mi única esperanza. No puedo lla marlo ni mandarle la nota por correo porque levantaría sospechas.

-¿Está Kenshin en peligro? -preguntó Kaoru.

Sanosuke tenía un semblante muy serio.

-Más de lo que se puede imaginar. No puedo permitirme que muera. Es esencial para esta opera ción. ¿Vas a hacerlo? Puede ser peligroso.

Kaoru asintió.

-¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte! -le espetó Megumi. -Llamaré a mi amigo. Estate preparada dentro de una hora.

-¡Sanosuke! -gritó Megumi fuera de sí-. No voy a permitir que te relaciones con un asesino.

Por más que Megumi se quejó, no logró que la escu charan.

-¡Podrían matarla! -protestó enérgicamente.

-A Himura sí que lo matarán si no le hago lle gar esta nota -respondió Sanosuke entregándole a Kaoru un sobre-. No lo abras -le ordenó-. Podría costarte la vida.

-No lo abriré -respondió ella-. Gracias, Sano.

-¿Sabes que la mayoría de las cosas que dicen sobre él son ciertas? -preguntó él. Ella asintió.

-No me importa.

Él sonrió.

-Eso es lo que pensé que dirías. Buena suerte, pequeña.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

-Ten cuidado -le dijo Megumi, atragantada-. Si te sucediera algo...

-No va a pasar nada -dijo Kaoru con seguri dad.

Antes de que Megumi pudiera decir nada más, Saito entró en la habitación. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro y camisa blanca. No estaba sonriendo. Le dedicó a Kaoru una mirada rá pida y asintió.

-Tienes buen aspecto -le dijo él.

-Tú también -le respondió ella-. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Es tu acompañante -le dijo Sano-. Cuan to menos sepas, mejor. Simplemente haz como si fueras a divertirte. Y disimula cuando hables con Himura. Habla sólo de cuando te rescató y nada más, ¿entendido?

-Entendido -asintió ella, sintiendo que las ro dillas empezaban a temblarle.

Ella era una profesora de arte que practicaba kendo . ¿Cómo diablos se había visto envuelta en un lío con la mafia? ¿Y qué relación tenía el misterioso hombre que la iba a acompañar con todo aquello? ¿Y Sano? ¿Trabaja ban juntos? ¿Contra la mafia o a favor de ella?

Agarró su bolso y el chal. Llevaba un vestido de raso negro ajustado, con escote palabra de honor y forma de sirena. Se había recogido el pelo en un sofisticado moño. Tenía un aspecto elegante, distinguido y sumamente femenino y sexy.

Saito le ofreció el brazo.

-Cuidaré de ella -le dijo a Megumi que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas de frustración -. Te doy mi palabra.

Megumi intentó asentir y le dio un beso a su herma na.

-¡Ten cuidado!

Antes de cerrar la puerta, oyeron a Megumi gritarle a Sanosuke.

-No me habías dicho que estuvieras mezclado con hitokiris. Cuéntamelo todo ahora mismo.

En la esquina había un taxi esperándolos. Para sorpresa de Kaoru, se trataba del mismo que siempre la recogia cunado Kenshin llamaba un taxi por ella.

-¿Qué tal está, señorita Kamiya? ¿Al Bow Tie, señor Saito? -añadió.

-Sí -le respondió-. Y date prisa amigo.

El Bow Tie estaba lleno de turistas que paseaban entre las máquinas o que jugaban en las distintas mesas. Kaoru buscó a Kenshin con la mirada. Al en trar, pensó que se había arreglado demasiado, pero luego vio de todo, desde gente con vaqueros desgas tados hasta señoras con trajes largos y hombres con esmoquin.

Aparentemente, no había ninguna regla con res pecto al atuendo.

Saito la tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia las cajas de cambio. Era como una escena de James Bond, pensó ella, fascinada con las ruletas y las me sas de _black jack._

-Esto parece sacado de una película -comentó ella

Él se rió.

-Más de lo que tú crees.

Entonces, Kaoru vio a Kenshin. Estaba muy ele gante con un esmoquin negro. A su lado había una mujer blanca, muy hermosa, con el pelo largo y unos ojos negros y rasgados, casi felinos. Lle vaba un vestido de seda blanco y tenía tan buen as pecto como Kenshin. Estaba agarrada de su brazo y él la miraba sonriente.

A Kaoru le entraron ganas de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Demasiado tarde, Kenshin giró la cabeza, riéndose de algo que la mujer le había dicho, y la vio. La sonrisa desapareció al instante.

Kaoru sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Que ría darse la vuelta y echar a correr; pero ya era muy tarde. Kenshin y su acompañante iban hacia ellos.

-Hola, señorita Kamiya -dijo él en un tono ca sual.

-¿Qué tal, señor Himura? -lo saludó ella. -¿Se conocen? -dijo la mujer, con mirada suspicaz.

-El señor Himura me salvó de las garras de un cliente borracho hace un mes -dijo ella.

-Qué lugar tan agradable -intervino Saito, con una sonrisa-. ¿Hay alguna barra?

-Hay tres -dijo la mujer recorriéndolo con la mirada.

-¿En serio? ¿Le importaría mostrarme el cami no?

-Ve con él -le dijo Kenshin solícito, ella asintió.

-Espérame aquí -le dijo Saito a Kaoru. Ella accedió con una sonrisa.

En cuanto los otros se alejaron un poco, Kenshin explotó.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿No te dije que no te acercaras a mí?

-No te enfades tanto -le dijo ella, entregándo le el sobre que le había dado Sanosuke.

Kenshin lo abrió y leyó la nota. Después se la metió en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de esto? -le preguntó él.

-Nada. Sano...

Él no la dejó acabar.

-Lárgate de aquí -le dijo con frialdad-. Y no vuelvas nunca.

-¿Es por esa mujer? -se atrevió a preguntar ella.

-Sí. Estoy comprometido con ella. Estábamos enfadados cuando tú apareciste; pero ahora hemos vuelto. Así que, no quiero volver a verte.

Ella lo miró entre sorprendida, molesta y triste. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaba embarazada de un hombre que le había dicho que la adoraba y que ahora la echaba de su lado como si fuera una apesta da.

-¿La quieres? -insistió ella.

-Con todo mi corazón -dijo él con franque za-. ¿Qué te habías creído? A mí me gustan las mujeres sofisticadas; todo lo contrario de lo que tú eres. ¿Siempre te crees todo lo que te dicen los hombres?

-Nunca más -dijo ella con una sonrisa forza da-. Tenían razón sobre ti.

-No lo dudes.

Ella se giró con piernas temblorosas y vio a Saito.

-¿Has traído patatas?

-Sí.

La morena fue inmediatamente a agarrarse del brazo de Kenshin.

-Encantada de saludarle, señor Himura -dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa mientras se agarraba del brazo de Saito.

-Que se diviertan -se despidió él.

-Gracias -se despidió Saito y se giró hacia las mesas con Kaoru.

Saito se paró a saludar a alguien y Kaoru aprovechó para tomar aliento y recomponerse. Nun ca se habría imaginado que Kenshin iba a tratarla con tanto desprecio.

Se llevó un pañuelo a los ojos húmedos y. al apartarlo, se fijó en un hombre pequeño y siniestro, de grandes orejas. Sus lóbulos eran tan raros que casi no ve la pistola que estaba sacando de la cha queta. Estaba mirando directamente a Kenshin.

Sin pensar en el peligro, se giró y caminó hacia el hombre, chocándose con él para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

El hombre soltó un juramento, guardó la pistola y desapareció de su vista en un par de segundos.

El corazón de Kaoru latía a toda velocidad cuan do se unió a Saito.

-¿Lo has visto?

-¿Si he visto qué?

-Había un hombre apuntando con una pistola a Kenshin. Estaba a punto de disparar cuando me cho qué con él y le hice perder el equilibrio.

Saito apretó los dientes.

-¿Adónde ha ido?

-No lo sé.

-¿Se dio cuenta de que habías visto la pistola?

-No creo. ¿Puedes explicarme qué está pasando aquí?

En aquel momento llegó Nobu. Por su cara, de bía de haberlo visto todo a través de sus cámaras. -¿Le has visto la cara, Kaoru?

-Sí. ¿Tú no?

-No. Estaba justo entre dos cámaras; pero sí vi el brillo de la pistola. Creo que Kenshin no se ha per catado de nada. ¿Les importa venir conmigo?

Se dirigió hacia la oficina y Kaoru logró seguirlo sin mirar hacia Kenshin.

-¿Puedes describírmelo?

-Sí, claro. Era bajo, moreno, corriente: pero te nía unos lóbulos muy extraños.

-¿Lo reconocerías si lo volvieras a ver? -Sí -dijo ella, totalmente segura. Nobu miró fijamente a Kaoru.

-Volverá a intentarlo. Necesito que te quedes por aquí, con los _ojos _bien abiertos. Te pondré un micrófono oculto para que me avises en cuanto lo veas

-De... de acuerdo -tartamudeó ella.

-No me separaré de ti -la tranquilizó Saito.

-¿Estás armado?

Saito se abrió la chaqueta y le dejó ver la pis tola.

Kaoru se quedó sin palabras. Sintió el peligro y tuvo miedo: más por Kenshin que por ella. A pesar de cómo la había tratado esa noche, sabía que no podría vivir si a él le pasaba algo.

Nobu le colocó un pequeño cable por dentro del vestido.

-Sólo tienes que decir dónde está y yo iré a por él.

Kaoru logró sonreír.

-Mantén los _ojos _bien abiertos y ten cuidado - añadió-. Si ese tipo es un asesino a sueldo, no du dará en disparar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

-¿No han perdido el tiempo, verdad? -le dijo Saito a Nobu.

-Ni un segundo -asintió él.

Kaoru miró de uno a otro, totalmente confundida. Parecía que todo el mundo, menos ella, sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Ya estás lista -le dijo Nobu.

Entonces Kaoru se dio cuenta de que Saito también tenía un micrófono.

-¿Kenshin sabe que quieren matarlo?

-Si le entregaste la nota, sí -respondió Saito.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Aquello explicaba su ex presión y su insistencia para que se marchara. Por eso había sido tan grosero con ella: ¡la había estado protegiendo!

-Pero no vio al asesino, ¿verdad?

-No estoy segura; pero no lo vi mirar en nues tra dirección ni un momento.

-Vamos -la urgió Saito-. Volvamos aba jo.

Kaoru caminó a su lado y al llegar al salón, sintió que perdía fuerzas. Al ver a Kenshin con la morena volvió a tener dudas. No parecía que estuviera fin giendo, pues la miraba con una sonrisa posesiva mientras la sujetaba por la cadera. Kaoru respiró hondo y se tocó el vientre. Tenía que hacerlo, aun que sólo fuera por su hijo. No podía volverse atrás, ella era la única que le había visto la cara al asesino.

Miró a su alrededor, fijándose en todas las caras menos en la de Kenshin. Saito la llevó hacia una de las máquinas tragaperras, justo debajo de donde Kenshin estaba y le dio un puñado de monedas.

-Juega un rato; pero no olvides mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

Desde allí tenía muy buena vista de Kenshin, que estaba justo encima de ella en la escalera entre el primer y el segundo piso. Él no se había movido. Obviamente, Nobu no había hablado con él. Allí donde estaba presentaba muy buen blanco; pero también era fácil ver a cualquiera que se le acercara. Kaoru sintió el peso de la responsabilidad: ella tenía que ver al hombre a tiempo.

No tardó mucho en ver al asesino.

-¡Dios mío! -Es él! -exclamó.

Nobu y Saito corrieron desde diferentes di recciones intentando llegar a tiempo. Pero ella esta ba más cerca y llegó antes. Corrió escaleras arriba a toda velocidad justo cuando el hombre volvía a apuntar a Kenshin Kaoru se echó sobre él, empujándolo en el mismo instante en el que apretaba el gatillo. El hombre la empujó con todas sus fuerzas y ella cayó por encima de la barandilla al suelo. El golpe fue terrible y ella sintió como si el cuerpo se le rompiera en dos. El dolor era tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento.

Mientras tanto, Kenshin estaba luchando con el hombre cuando los dos cayeron por encima de la barandilla. El hombre pequeño giró sobre sí y se puso de pie, pero, entonces, Nobu y Saito lo agarraron y le pusieron unas esposas antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

Kenshin, al igual que Kaoru, había perdido el co nocimiento.

-Llamen a una ambulancia -gruñó Saito al micrófono.

La gente rodeó a Kaoru y a Kenshin horrorizada, especulando sobre lo que podía haber sucedido. La morena estaba sobre Kenshin, llorando histérica, cuando las sirenas de las ambulancias se oyeron afuera.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RW.

Y UN FUERTE ABRAZO.


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es solo una adaptación del libro "Cerca del paraíso" de DIANA PALMER para nuestro entretenimiento.

Así mismo los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo.

Un gran abrazo y disfruten el capítulo.

Capítulo 10

KAORU fue recuperando el conocimiento poco a poco. Dejó escapar un gruñido. Sentía como si le hubieran abierto el estómago y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¿Nena?

Abrió los ojos y miró a Megumi con curiosidad. -¿Megumi?

Megumi estaba llorando.

-¡Oh, cariño! Gracias a Dios que estás viva - susurró con voz ronca-. Estábamos muertos de mie do. Saito nos llamó y pensé que te habías muerto.

-Me caí -dijo Kaoru-. Había un hombre con un arma... ¡Kenshin!

-Todavía no ha recuperado el conocimiento - dijo Megumi con frialdad-. Se lo merece. -¿Va a vivir? -preguntó ella preocupada.

Megumi odiaba a Himura y lo que él significaba; pero Kaoru parecía tan desgraciada...

-No lo he visto: pero Sanosuke me ha dicho que creen que vivira -contestó a regañadientes-. Esta ba inconsciente, un poco peor que tú. La morena no se despega de él; parece una lapa -añadió con de sagrado.

Kaoru cerró los ojos, estaba enferma de dolor, an gustia y amargura. Al menos, Kenshin estaba vivo. Entonces, como si le hubiera golpeado un rayo, pen só en el bebé que llevaba dentro y sintió un terrible dolor en el estómago. Contuvo el aliento. Se llevó las manos al vientre y miró a Megumi con ojos atemori zados; quería preguntarle, pero no se atrevía.

La expresión de Megumi era más que elocuente.

-No, el bebe esta a salvo, Himura trato de hacer mas leve el golpe es por eso que el aun esta inconsciente.

Los ojos de Kaoru se humedecieron y las lágri mas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Todavía estaba inconsciente. Si tenía una contusión muy fuerte, po día morir y entonces perdería al padre de su hijo.

Megumi se acercó a ella y le agarró la mano.

-Yo quiero este bebé, pero él... ella.

Megumi apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque sabía lo que pensarías -le dijo Kaoru, sinparar de llorar-. Tú todo lo haces bien; nunca cometerías un error así.

La cara de Megumi estaba contorsionada por el do lor, aunque Kaoru no podía verla.

-Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti - respon dió-. Cualquier cosa, cariño.

Kaoru se acercó a ella. Su cara seguía siendo bañada en lágrimas.

-Siento tanto no haber confiado en ti -se dis culpó, sabiendo el daño que le había hecho a su her mana.

-Ya está, ya está -susurró Megumi, acariciándole la cabeza-. Todo va a salir bien, ya verás. Ahora estás a salvo.

-¿Y Saito?

-Sanosuke y él han salido con unos hombres tra jeados -murmuró-. No sé quiénes eran. ¡Nadie me cuenta nada! -levantó la cabeza-. ¿Qué esta bas haciendo cuando te caíste?

Kaoru no quería involucrar a Megumi. Si Saito y Sanosuke no le habían dicho nada, ella haría lo mis mo.

-La barandilla de la escalera cedió -mintió ella.

Megumi se incorporó y la miró con curiosidad, sin una pizca de confianza.

-Sanosuke me dijo que un hombre que acababa de robar en el casino chocó contigo en su huida y te tiró.

-¿He dicho que la barandilla cedió? -Kaoru se llevó una mano a la sien-. Todavía estoy un poco aturdida.

-Quizá se han puesto de acuerdo para men tirme.

-Es por tu propio bien -contestó Kaoru que se volvió a llevar las manos al estómago. Ahora estaba conmocionada, pero después iba a ser peor. Ni si quiera quería tener que hacerle frente a la situación. Amaba a su hijo tanto como al padre, pero para el ella simplemente era una distracción.

Megumi se levantó de la cama y se sentó en una si lla.

-¿Han arrestado al hombre del casino? -pre guntó Kaoru dudosa.

-La policía ha arrestado a un hombre por inten to de asesinato **-le **dijo Megumi-. Saito le puso unas esposas y el encargado de seguridad de Himura estaba sentado encima de él cuando la policía llegó.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Kaoru-. Nobu es enorme y el presunto asesino era un tipo muy pequeño... - dejó de hablar de inmediato.

-Te voy a dar tal paliza cuando te recuperes... -dijo Megumi con los dientes apretados-. Le salvaste la vida a ese asesino, ¿verdad? Y, al hacerlo, arries gaste la tuya.

Kaoru cerró los ojos.

-Estoy muy cansada, Megumi -susurró-. Quiero dormir un rato.

Megumi la miró con preocupación.

-De acuerdo, cariño. Hablaremos cuando te en cuentres mejor. Ahora también tiene que ver por la seguridad del niño y después hablaremos más de tema. Serás una madre excelente.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar, serás la mejor tía del mundo! -dijo Kaoru con amabilidad e ironía, con los ojos cerrados.

La mirada de Megumi reflejó un gran emoción ella no podía tener hijos pero amaría a los de su hermana.

-Voy a buscar a Sanosuke. Volveré pronto, te lo prometo.

Kaoru se estaba quedando dormida de verdad.

-De acuerdo.

Megumi salió de la habitación y fue a cuidados in tensivos.

-¿Puede usted decirme qué tal está Kenshin Himura?

-¿Es usted familiar? -le preguntó la enferme ra.

-No -respondió ella, mirando de reojo hacia la ventana-. Pero mi hermana le salvó la vida.

-¿La joven que derribó al hombre de la pistola? -preguntó la enfermera-. Mi hermano es policía y me contó lo que pasó. ¡Qué joven tan valiente!

Megumi la miró perpleja.

-Acaba de despertar -continuó la mujer-. Aunque ha perdido la memoria.

Megumi sintió cierto alivio. Quizá aquello librara a Kaoru de un montón de cosas. Al menos, la última semana de sus vacaciones podría estar tranquila y relajada. Ella se iba a asegurar de que lo pasara lo mejor posible.

-Gracias -le dijo Megumi a la enfermera-. Se lo diré a mi hermana.

La enfermera sonrió.

Cuando Megumi volvía a la habitación de Kaoru vio a Sanosuke acercarse por el pasillo.

-¿Qué tal está?

-Estaba dormida hace un rato -respondió ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? Según una enfermera, Kaoru evitó que asesinaran al asesino que está al final del pasillo.

Él la agarró del brazo y la llevó a la sala de espe ra. Allí se sentaron en una esquina, lejos del resto de las visitas.

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero no po día. Contrataron a un asesino para que matara a Himura.

-¿Quién? ¿El gobierno? -preguntó ella, toda vía conmocionada por la noticia que le había conta do la enfermera.

-No -respondió él-. Se trata de un asesino que planea un golpe de estado. De momento, no ha tenido nin guna golpe certero, pero esto va a cambiar las co sas. Himura tiene amigos, muchos -tomó aliento-. Ese hombre planea algo muy grande.

-¿Vamos a encontrarnos en medio de una lucha ? -preguntó Megumi atemorizada.

-No -respondió su marido-. No lo entiendes. El hermano pequeño de Himura fue asesinado por un banquero con conexiones con los cárteles de la droga y con la mafia, el encargado de blanquear dinero para facilitar las operaciones de Makoto Shishio. Himura lleva semanas detrás de él; trabaja con el gobierno, Himura lo queramos o no es un hombre sumamente fuerte, en todos los sentidos.

Megumi abrió la boca por la sorpresa

-No se lo digas a Kaoru; ya ha hecho demasiado -añadió él-. Le salvó la vida dos veces. Primero empujó al asesino que salió corriendo y, la segunda vez, se echó sobre él justo cuando estaba apretando el gatillo. Nobu y Saito estaban atentos, pero nunca habrían podido llegar a tiempo. Cuando Himura se entere de lo que ha pasado, se va a enfadar mucho.

-Himura tiene amnesia, trato de proteger a Kaoru y por amortiguar su golpe sufrió una fuerte contusión -le dijo ella.

-¿Amnesia? ¡Vaya mala suerte! Estamos en mi tad de una gran operación y él es la clave. Sin su co operación, la rata de Shishio que estamos intentando atrapar quizá logre asentarse aquí.

-Eso no es problema nuestro -le dijo Megumi-. Quiero sacar a mi hermana del hospital y volver a casa.

-Lo sé; pero no podemos marcharnos -le dijo-. Estoy trabajando con Saito porque tengo negocios con el banquero encargado de blanquear el dinero -añadió-. Tengo que acabar lo que comen cé.

-¿Por qué estás metido en esto? -preguntó Megumi-. ¿Y quién es Saito?

-El año pasado cometí un delito al evadir im puesto y por algunas apuestas. Si coo pero con ellos, sólo tendré que pagar una pequeña multa, pero no perderé mis negocios. Saito es un un ex miembro de las fuerzas armadas de Japón y ahora es.. es un policía muy muy influyente.

-¡Sanosuke! -exclamó ella-. ¡Cómo pudiste! Él le dio unos golpecitos en la mano.

-No hace falta que te muestres tan moralista. Los dos sabemos en qué condiciones nos conocimos. -

- Pero Kaoru no tiene por qué saberlo -le espe tó ella.

Él dudó un instante.

-Tengo algo que decirte que no te va a gustar. El banquero que se dedica a blanquear dinero es Kiozato. Está enfadado con Himura por cómo lo trató el día que asaltó a Kaoru y se echó para atrás en el trato que había hecho con él. Lo ha vendido al tipo de Makoto Shishio. Ahora saben que Himura está traba jando con el gobierno y están planeando quitarlo de en medio. Hasta ahora, él era el único que sabía lo que planeaban hacer; ahora también lo sabemos Saito y yo. Si Himura ha perdido la memoria, nosotros somos los únicos que lo sabemos.

Megumi se sintió enferma.

-¿Todavía hay más, verdad?

-Kiozato ha contratado a un detective. No sé qué es lo que quiere descubrir, pero también quiere ven garse de Kaoru.

-¿Crees que puede descubrir algo de su pasa do? Mi madre era la única que lo sabía y ahora está muerta.

-Quizá pueda encontrar certificados. No lo sé; pero quiero que estés preparada, tendras que apoyarla.

-Debería habérselo dicho hace años -dijo Megumi, sintiéndose muy des graciada -. Será un golpe muy duro.

-No te anticipes. No estamos seguros de que vaya a enterarse -le dio un beso en la frente-. ¿Le has dicho lo del bebé?

-Sí -respondió ella con los ojos llenos de lá grimas-. Pero ella… Sano sabes que ser madre soltera no es lo más fácil de la vida.

-Me imagine que Himura no lo sabía .

-No sé qué ha pasado con ellos, pero Kaoru se veía tan infeliz.

-Amnesia. Imagínate. Ahora Saito y yo no podemos hacer nada.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no vuelvas a meter a mi tonta hermana en ningún lío. ¿Me has oído, Sanosuke?

-Sabes que yo nunca permitiría que le pasara nada. Por cierto, ¿crees que sería una buena idea contarle ahora la verdad sobre su pasado?

Megumi negó con la cabeza.

-Todavía no.

-Esperemos que Kiozato no se entere antes. Vamos a tomar algo mientras Kaoru duerme.

A Kenshin le dolía mucho la cabeza y tener a una mujer encima que no paraba de darle molestias no ayu daba nada. No la había reconocido, pero ella se ha bía presentado y le había dicho que estaban compro metidos. Él se fijó en el anillo de su mano izquierda y le creyó.

-¿A qué me dedico?

-Eres el dueño de numerosos hoteles y casinos por todo el mundo. Mi padre y tú hacéis negocios juntos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de negocios? Ella lo miró, sopesando la pregunta. -Ya te lo contaré más tarde.

Le pasó una mano por la cabeza. Él sentía náuse as y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. -¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Te caíste accidentalmente en el casino y te golpeaste la cabeza -le mintió ella-. Ahora, duer me un rato, cariño -le dijo con dulzura-. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

-De acuerdo.

Se quedó en una silla hasta que estuvo segura de que se había dormido. Después, se dirigió hacia el baño para hablar por teléfono.

-Está en el hospital y no recuerda nada. Le po demos hacer creer lo que queramos. Dime cuándo y dónde y te lo llevaré donde alguien pueda acabar el trabajo. Y, por favor, encuentra a alguien eficiente. _Ciao, _papá.

Cerró el móvil y se lo guardó en el bolso. Después, salió del baño y volvió a la habitación de Kenshin.

Megumi esperó unos minutos antes de salir del baño. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, asegurándose de que la morena estuviera fuera de su vista, y se diri gió a la habitación de Kaoru. Tenía algo realmente interesante que contarle a su marido.

Durante su segundo día en el hospital. Kaoru reci bió la visita de Aiko.

-Vengo de ver a Kenshin -le contó la mujer con una mirada penetrante-. Esa mujer no me que ría dejar pasar; menos mal que llegó Nobu y le dijo que se apartara.

Kaoru se sentía muy desgraciada. Aiko la miró con pena.

-No te des por vencida **-**le dijo agarrándoleuna mano-. Nunca olvidaré cómo te miraba Kenshin el día que fuimos de crucero.

-En el casino, Kenshin me dijo que habían teni do una pelea y que ése era el motivo por el que ha bía estado conmigo. Me dijo que en su vida no ha bía sitio para mí.

Aiko estaba perpleja.

-No lo puede haber dicho en serio.

-Ahora no lo recordará -continuó Kaoru-.Tampoco se acordará de mí. Aunque eso ya no im porta; en el casino me dejó muy claro que no quería saber nada de mí.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo la mujer, realmente triste-. Hacían una pareja estupenda y se veían tan enamorados...

-Yo también lo creí. Ahora me siento como una estúpida.

Aiko dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Lo superarás, querida, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Cada vez que quieras salir a navegar, sólo tienes que llamarme.

-Muchas gracias -respondió ella

Tomoe estaba creando muchas dificultades en la habitación de Kenshin y las enfermeras le pidieron que se marchara. Ella juró volver con un abogado, pero se marchó.

Nobu se quedó al pie de la cama de Kenshin como una estatua.

-¿Recuerda algo, señor Himura? -le preguntó a su jefe.

Kenshin todavía se sentía mareado.

-No te conozco -le dijo-. Tampoco conozco a esa mujer que no se separa de mí ni un momento; pero no soy tan estúpido como para creerme que iba a comprometerme con una mujer así.

Nobu lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Tú me conoces, verdad?

- He estado trabajando para usted durante algunos años. Kenshin sonrió.

-Ha venido a verme una anciana. Me contó que una mujer que se encuentra al otro lado del pasillo se tiró sobre mí para salvarme de un hombre que quería dispararme. Me salvó la vida. No la recuerdo. ¿Y por qué quería alguien matarme?

Nobu apretó la mandíbula.

-El médico ha dicho que todavía no le conte mos nada. Dice que recobrará la memoria pronto, pero que necesita tiempo.

-Quizá esté muerto para entonces.

-No voy a permitir que nadie lo mate -le pro metió Nobu-. Quizá haya perdido la memoria, pero yo todavía tengo la mía. Sé todo lo que hace falta para protegerlo. Me temo que tendrá que confiar en mí.

-¿Por qué está esa mujer en el hospital?

Nobu suspiró. Si él no le contaba lo que le había pasado, seguro que se lo preguntaría a alguna enfer mera.

-Está embarazada el golpe que recibió por protegerlo es lo que la hace estar aquí-le dijo Nobu-. El bebé está bien pero está en observación para prevenir cualquier cosa.

Kenshin se quedó pensativo. Su cara estaba muy tensa, como si estuviera intentando recordar algo.

-¿Te dejará acompañarme a verla?

Nobu dudó un instante.

-Voy a preguntar.

Kaoru vio que se abría la puerta. Al ver entrar a Kenshin, le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Parecía cansado y se movía muy despacio. Nobu le dirigió una mirada muy significativa que ella in terpretó como que no debía decirle nada.

Kenshin se paró a los pies de su cama y la miró. Vio a una joven delgada con los ojos mar y el pelo azabache alborotado. No era fea, a decir verdad era muy hermosa, pero parecía sumamente inocente y pura; no parecía su tipo.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Nobu me ha dicho que usted me salvó la vida -dijo sin más preámbulo-. ¿Nos conocemos? Kaoru miró a Nobu.

-No lo mire a él, míreme a mí -gruñó Kenshin-. ¿La conozco de algo?

Kaoru tomó aliento.

-Me salvó de un borracho en su casino -le dijo-. Yo le salvé a usted; estamos en paz.

-No del todo -dijo Kenshin mirándola fijamen te mientras unas extrañas sensaciones lo recorrían-. Me han dicho que esta embarazada.

Kaoru luchó para que no se notara lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Así es señor Himura-.

-¿Quiere a ese hijo? -preguntó él directamente. Ella apretó los dientes. Dolía responder a esa pregunta. Le dolía mirarlo y contarle lo del bebé sin poderle decir que también era de él. -Sí -dijo muy seria-. Lo amo. -¿Y el padre?

Ella lo miró, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No lo sabe; pero no importa. No me quiere a mí, tampoco iba a querer un hijo mío.

Él no podía dejar el tema. Sentía algo especial al mirarla y no entendía por qué sentía tanta tristeza. -¿Estaba enamorada de él?

Ella no pudo mirarlo a la cara.

-Sí.

-Siento mucho la actitud del padre -dijo él-. Y gra cias por lo que hizo.

-Estaba devolviéndole un favor -dijo ella, ahogándose.

El pestañeó. No sabía por qué le dolía escucharla decir aquello. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se giró y casi pierde la estabilidad. Nobu lo sujetó; pero él notó el gesto de la mujer. Ella se preocupaba por él. ¿Por qué hacía eso que se sintiera culpable?

-Debemos irnos -dijo Nobu-, antes de que su novia vuelva y lo eche de menos. Le hará una es cena.

Kenshin seguía mirando a Kaoru.

-Dicen que soy muy rico. Si necesita algo, sólo tiene que pedírmelo.

-No necesito nada; pero gracias de todas for mas -respondió ella forzando una sonrisa, sin le vantar los ojos.

-Que se mejore -se despidió Kenshin.

-Igualmente. Espero que recupere la memoria.

-Después de todo, quizá no sea algo tan malo - dijo, riendo-. Tal vez sea bueno empezar de cero.

-Tal vez -admitió Kaoru, que tenía la sensa ción de que le estaba desgarrando el corazón con un cuchillo.

Él miró a Nobu, que le ofreció el brazo para que se apoyara. Al salir de la habitación. Nobu se giró hacia Kaoru, le daba mucha pena aquella chica. Su mirada triste decía más que las palabras.


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es solo una adaptación del libro "Cerca del paraíso" de DIANA PALMER para nuestro entretenimiento.

Así mismo los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo.

CAPITULO 11

EL día siguiente, Kaoru recibió el alta y volvió al hotel, con instrucciones de descansar durante un par de días antes de hacer ningún es fuerzo. Como sus planes tenían que ver con tomar el sol y hacer alguna excursión, no creía que aquello fuera excederse demasiado.

También dieron el alta a Kenshin y Tomoe fue con él en la limusina hasta la casa de la playa. Ella llevaba una maleta y parecía que tenía planes de quedarse.

-Será mejor que te quedes en el hotel -le dijo Kenshin.

-Estamos comprometidos -se quejó ella. Él la miró largo rato.

-Quiero recuperar la memoria y será más fácil si estoy aquí solo, sin nada que me entretenga.

-Pero él está aquí -dijo ella, señalando a Nobu.

-Él tiene que encargarse del casino y del hotel y no creo que vaya a estar mucho por aquí.

Ella lo miró pensativa y aquella mirada hizo sos pechar a Nobu, que decidió hacer un par de llama das. Iba a añadir un par de jardineros a la casa; hom bres con los que ya había trabajado antes y que eran hábiles con las armas. No confiaba en Tomoe ni en su padre y tampoco se fiaba de ese compromiso del que nadie había oído hablar. Quizá fuera cierto; pero eso sólo lo podría decir Kenshin y Kenshin había perdido la memoria.

-Nobu, llévala al hotel y regístrala en una suite -dijo Kenshin.

-Sí, señor.

Tomoe lo miró enfadada, pero accedió.

-De acuerdo, cariño -dijo cambiando inme diatamente de táctica-; si eso es lo que tú quieres... Pero solamente tienes que llamarme si te sientes solo.

-Gracias -respondió él.

Ella salió de la casa y Nobu la siguió con la ma leta.

Más tarde, cuando Nobu volvió, Kenshin estaba vestido con un ligero pantalón beige y una polo blanca sin llevar zapatos. Estaba en el balcón mirando al océano. Se había sentido atraído hacia el balcón como si algo muy importante para él hubiera sucedi do allí. Deseó saber de qué se trataba; pero cuanto más intentaba recordar, más le dolía la cabeza.

Se volvió al oir los pasos de Nobu.

-¿Quién es esa mujer? -le preguntó.

-Es la hija de Makoto Shishio. Planea algo contra el gobierno-dijo Nobu sin tapujos-. A su padre no le gusta usted, jefe, y, que yo supiera, no tenía ningún plan de casarse con ella.

Kenshin se llevó una mano a la frente y dejó es capar un gruñido.

-Lo siento, jefe. Quizá no debería haber dicho eso.

-Tenía que saberlo -el dolor era terrible. Le vantó la cabeza e intentó concentrarse-. ¿Quién in tentó matarme?

-Un matón a sueldo -le dijo-. Probablemen te, enviado por Shishio -le informó Nobu.

Kenshin sentía que cada vez entendía menos; una cosa era que su suegro no lo aceptara y, otra muy distinta, que quisiera matarlo.

-¿Por qué?

Nobu apretó la mandíbula; tenía que contárselo todo.

-Está intentando encerrarlo.

-¿Yo? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Sí, lo tiene -se acercó a él un poco má tenía un hermano…

-Por favor, Nobu, creo que ya es hora de que me tutees. Sigue.

Nobu lo miró sorprendido. Obviamente, el golpe había afectado a algo más que a su memoria.

-Tu hermano logró salir de las drogas y enderezar su vida; pero el banquero con el que tra baja Shishio lo mató por informar a la policía de un cargamento de armas. Cuando murió, usted... quiero decir, tú, juraste vengarle. Desde en tonces, has estado trabajando con los federales para lograr llevarlos a prisión. El banquero no sabe que descubriste que estaba involucrado en la muer te de tu hermano; pero sí descubrió que estabas tra bajando con el gobierno. Cuando le golpeaste para salvar a Kaoru, se enfadó tanto que se lo contó a Shishio y éste decidió liquidarte. Más o menos, eso es todo.

Kenshin se sintió muy mal. Se apoyó en la baran dilla. Tenía un hermano y unos sobrinos y no se acordaba de ellos. Y un hombre estaba intentando matarlo.

-¿Dónde encaja Tomoe en todo esto?

-Vino con una oferta de paz de parte de su pa dre y tú la estabas considerando. Se suponía que de bía mantenerte distraído mientras el matón hacía su trabajo; pero Kaoru HImura se interpuso en su cami no. En el cuarto de baño, alguien la oyó hablar con su padre por teléfono. Le dijo que habías perdido la memoria y que ahora todo sería más fácil.

-En otras palabras,-¿que podría enviar a alguien a rematar la faena?

- Exactamente.

Kenshin sonrió.

-¿Puedes ponerme en contacto con los federa les con los que estoy trabajando?

-Eso va a ser un poco complicado. Uno de ellos detuvo al matón delante de Tomoe. Se estaba haciendo pasar por turista, pero ahora ha quedado al descubierto. Lo vieron en compañía del cuñado de Kaoru, que también está trabajando para los federa les en esta operación. Eso significa que no puedo ponerte en contacto con ellos.

-¿Qué me dices de la mujer? Kaoru. Nobu sonrió con tristeza.

-Por Dios, jefe, ya ha pasado por demasiado, Kenshin lo miró.

-¿Crees que está a salvo? Ella frustró el asesi nato. ¿Crees que Shishio lo dejará pasar?

-He oído que tiene algo para hacerle daño que no tardará en utilizar. No puede matarla, todos sabrían quién lo hizo.

-Si me mata a mí también sabrán que fue él.

-Quizá. Pero su hija está comprometida conti go, lo cual significa, en principio, que no tiene nin gún motivo para matarte.

Kenshin resopló enfadado.

-Estoy harto de no recordar nada. Ni siquiera logro entender por qué esa mujer arriesgó su vida para salvarme a mí. No es mi tipo, ni siquiera la en cuentro interesante. ¿Seguro que no la hice pensar otra cosa? Ella es como … como una revolución en mi cabeza.

Nobu no se atrevió a responderle.

-La salvaste del banquero -dijo intentando mostrar naturalidad-. Eres como su héroe.

¿Podía ser tan simple? ¿No será algo más fuerte? Se giró hacia Nobu y no vio nada extraño en sus ojos. Se encogió de hom bros.

-Ése será el motivo. Ve a buscar a los federales. Diles que quiero ayudarles; pero necesito que me di gan qué hacer. No recuerdo nada y no conoceré a los jugadores.

-No te preocupes.

-Esa chica -dijo Kenshin indeciso-. Quizá debería mandarle flores o algo.

Nobu dudó. Aquello le daría a Kaoru falsas espe ranzas y no la ayudaría a recobrarse.

-No creo que sea una buena idea -dijo por fin-. Tomoe podría enfadarse y hacer algo ines perado.

El dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, será mejor que vayas a buscar a esos federales; yo me quedaré por aquí.

Kaoru estaba tumbada en la playa, tomando el sol e intentando no volverse loca pensando en su pequeño que crecería sin un padre. Igual de mal se sentía al pensar en la expresión de la cara de Kenshin cuando fue a verla en el hospital. Estaba claro que no la encontraba nada atractiva y eso la hacía pensar si realmente había sentido algo por ella o sólo había sido un pasatiempo mientras estaba enfadado con su novia.

Se quedó mirando al mar con expresión triste y una mano sobre su vientre plano. Iba a ser muy difí cil superar perder a Kenshin; probablemente una de las cosas más difíciles de su vida, pero ahora tenía a su hijo, un recuerdo de lo hermosa que es la vida. Ella era una mujer fuerte y no necesitaba más en el mundo que al pequeño que crecía en su interior.

Sintió una sombra sobre ella y se giró para ver de quién se trataba. Era Sano, su cuñado.

-Hola, Sano -lo saludó con una sonrisa.

Él se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, cariño -la saludó él-. Tengo que ha blar contigo.

-Es sobre el tipo con el que Kenshin está involucrado, ¿verdad? Kenshin todavía está en la línea de fuego. ¿Todavía está el gobierno detrás de él?

-No. Kenshin trabaja para el gobierno -le dijo él sin más preámbulo-; pero eso no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿entendido?

-Sí -respondió ella, herida porque ella había confiado en él y ahora se demostraba que había teni do razón; justo después de que él la echara de su vida-. Entonces, ¿quién está detrás de él?

-Makoto Shishio y no creo que lo deje fácilmente. Kenshin no recuerda nada, pero quiere seguir con el plan. Hemos logrado ponemos en contacto con él a través de un taxista y vamos a prepararle un cebo a Shishio para atraparlo. Todo esto puede ser muy peligroso y me gustaría que volvieras a casa antes de que todo empiece.

Ella lo miró dolida

-¿Por qué tengo que irme? Nadie sabía que sa lía con él. Lo mantuvimos muy en secreto.

-Kaoru es lo mejor para ti. No puedo explicarte los motivos.

-Sano, ¿qué me estás ocultando?

-Hay cosas que todavía no sabes -dijo él sin tener muy claro lo que decir-. Como quién es tu padre.

-¿Cómo que no sé quién es mi padre? Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera. Yo nací antes de tiempo...

El se aclaró la garganta y se puso colorado.

-Bueno, ésa no es toda la verdad. Lo que tienes que saber es que Kiozato está enfadado con nosotros y que quiere hacernos daño. Le dijo a Shishio que Kenshin iba a venderlo y por eso él mandó un matón.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

-Como no recuerda nada, creen que es un blan co seguro, pero nosotros estamos vigilándolo de cer ca: no volverán a pillarnos desprevenidos. Pero tú... Kiozato tiene información sobre ti.

Ella lo miró perpleja.

-¿Qué información?

-¡Maldición! -exclamó él-. Hace mucho tiempo que le dije a Megumi que debería hablar conti go del tema, pero ella no quiere; le da pánico de círtelo.

-Sanosuke, me estás asustando...

Él tomó aliento y la miró a los ojos.

-Me imagino que seré yo el que tenga que de círtelo...

-¡Sanosuke!

La voz cortante de Megumi lo llamó desde la distan cia. Llevaba unas sandalias de tacón que se iban hundiendo en la arena con cada paso.

-¿De qué estabais hablando?

El dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Iba a decirle a Kaoru...

-¿Lo de nuestros planes para la cena? -acabó ella por él-. Vamos a llevarte a una marisquería ex clusiva. Hay una estrella de cine en la ciudad y siempre va a ese sitio-. Megumi le dijo el nombre del artista y dio la casualidad de que era uno de los fa voritos de Kaoru.

-Me parece una idea estupenda -dijo ella, pero sabía que su hermana había interrumpido algo importante y que lo había hecho a propósito.

-Le estaba diciendo que queremos que vuelva a casa -añadió él con frialdad.

Megumi permaneció en silencio un minuto.

-El fin de semana -dijo al fin-. Déjala que disfrute un poco antes de marcharse. ¿Vamos al mercado? -le dijo a ella, mirándola con una gran sonrisa-. Me apetece comprarme un sombrero de paja.

Kaoru todavía se encontraba muy débil; pero el ejercicio le sentaba bien. Se compró un elefante pe queño de madera y un sombrero de paja. Megumi esta ba más sonriente que nunca, pero no muy habladora. Definitivamente, allí estaba pasando algo y no era solamente la noticia del bebe.

Aquella noche, en el restaurante, vieron entrar a Kenshin del brazo de Tomoe. Kaoru intentó no mi rarlo: le dolía demasiado verlo con otra mujer.

Pero él se acercó a su mesa para hablar con ellos. Miró a Kaoru de pasada, como si fuera un objeto más. A Sanosuke lo miró sonriente y los invitó a que vieran su colección de espadas al día siguiente.

-Nos encantaría -le dijo Sano inmediata mente.

Tomoe gruñó.

-Pero si mañana íbamos a salir...

-Si tú quieres, puedes salir; yo no -le dijo Kenshin-. ¿Les parece bien a las once? -les pre guntó a MEgumi y Sanosuke. No miró a Kaoru ni una vez más y se dirigió hacia su mesa. Kaoru deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

Kenshin tenía una gran colección de Espadas en el enorme hall. Les estuvo mostrando los diferentes estilos y les explicó todo lo que sabía sobre aquellas armas tan exóticas.

Mientras Sanosuke y Megumi se entretenían con algu nos ejemplares curiosos, Kaoru se encontró un mo mento a solas con él. Ella llevaba un vestido vera niego blanco y sandalias también blancas. El pelo lo llevaba suelto. Todavía estaba un poco pálida.

-Parece que se está recuperando bien -le dijo él, sintiéndose incómodo con ella.

-Usted también -respondió ella con educa ción-. Su colección es...

-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó él, con voz ronca, tuteándola de repente-. No te conozco, pero me in comoda mirarte. ¿por qué?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, sentía que se le partía el corazón al pensar que quizá nunca recordara lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Sólo éramos conocidos -le mintió ella-. Nada más.

-Ya lo sé -respondió él irritado-. Tú no eres mi tipo de mujer en absoluto y puedo jurar que yo tampoco soy el tuyo-admitió enfadado-. Pero sé que nos conocíamos. ¿Tenías algo que ver con el casino?

Ella se sentía como si le hubiera pisoteado el co razón. No lo podía haber dicho más claro.

Ella bajó los _ojos _hacia una orquídea en el centro de mesa.

-No -respondió-. No me gusta el juego. Él suspiró enfadado.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-¿Hacer qué? -exclamó ella, mirándolo. -Mirarme como si te estuviera matando -soltó él.

Ella se obligó a reír.

-Qué tontería. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien admirando todo esto. ¿De qué año es ésta? - añadió señalando a una de ellas.

Él dudó si seguir con el tema o dejarlo pasar; al final, optó por lo segundo. Se acercó a ella para dar le una explicación sobre la espada y la tensión explotó entre ellos. Se giró hacia ella y vio cómo su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado. Sintió que una corriente eléctrica crecía entre ellos y notó su calor.

Apretó la mandíbula y sus _ojos _ámbar se encon traron con los azules de ella. El separó los labios para tomar aliento. Después, sin poder evitarlo, le pasó una mano por la mejilla. El calor explotó den tro de él y lo inundó.

Kaoru también lo sintió; pero ya había tenido bas tante. Se alejó de él y volvió al lado de su hermana.

Kenshin se quedó mirándola con el ceño frunci do, sintiendo que había estado a punto de descubrir algo. Pero todo se quedó en el aire, atormentándolo. Ahora estaba seguro de que ella había significado algo para él en el pasado, podía sentirlo. ¿Qué ha bría sido? ¿Un entretenimiento? ¿Por qué aunque cualquier hombre desfallecería por una mujer como Kaoru él no podía darse el lujo de tenerla? Debía de ser la contusión que todavía le afectaba, decidió finalmente.

Durante el resto de la visita, ignoró a Kaoru, odiando las sensaciones que ella había despertado en él. Les enseñó un estanque de peces de colores que estaba construyendo y mientras ellas daban una vuelta por los jardines, él encontró un momento para hablar con Sanosuke a solas de Shishio.

Después, llegó el momento de partir. Mientras Sanosuke abría la puerta para que Megumi entrara en el taxi, Kenshin dudó un instante al lado de Kaoru.

-Pudiste perder a tu hijo por intentar salvarme-dijo con tristeza.

A ella se le llenaron los _ojos _de lágrimas.

-Las desgracias pasan, pero este niño es tan fuerte como mi amor por su padre -dijo, intentando que no se notara lo mal que se sentía por estar a su lado, intentando mostrar indiferencia hacia él cuando, en realidad, lo amaba tanto.

-¿Quieres a ese hijo, verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin poder hablar.

-¿Por qué corriste el riesgo?

Ella no pudo mirarlo a la cara.

-Fue un impulso. Vi el arma en la mano del hombre y reaccioné.

-¡El precio pude haber sido muy alto!

Ella se obligó a mirarlo. Parecía atormentado. Ella sintió que lo adoraba. Era un sentimiento tan fuerte que no podía ocultarlo.

Él quería recordar pero sólo había oscuridad.

-Dime... -le dijo él sin aliento.

-Hablar del pasado no le ayuda a nadie. Toda vía está vivo, señor Himura. Lo demás... -tomó aliento-. Yo creo que es el destino que me ha premiado a pesar de mi constante estupidez.

Él la miró a los _ojos._

-No sé por qué me duele tanto mirarte -dijo sin aliento.

Ella apartó los _ojos _y se dirigió hacia el coche; ya no podía resistirlo más. Había dejado claro que no sentía nada por ella, sólo tristeza. Además, ya es taba comprometido con otra.

-Adiós, señor Himura -le dijo sintiendo que el corazón se le partía en dos-. La vida nos compensara si no nos damos por vencidos.

Entró en el coche y lo miró a través de la venta nilla. Le sorprendió ver que parecía enfadado, así que apartó los _ojos _y no volvió a mirarlo más.

Él permaneció allí un rato, mirando al coche per derse en la distancia. El sarcasmo de ella le había molestado; pero, ¿por qué se sentía como si le aca baran de cortar un brazo?

Esa noche, mientras Sanosuke y Megumi estaban vien do un espectáculo en el salón del hotel, Kaoru con testó a una llamada y se encontró hablando con Kiozato.

-Crees que me ganaste la partida, ¿verdad? Pero el que va a reír el último seré yo. ¿Por qué crees que tu madre nunca te quiso querida Kaoru?

-¿Qué? -exclamó ella sin saber de qué estaba hablándole.

-Eres una idiota por creer que era solo mala suerte, tu eres el error de tu padre, una hija fuera del matrimonio, eres la razón por la cual tu padre no volvía a casa y prefirió irse a la guerra.

Una vez dicho eso colgó.

Kaoru estaba sentada en el sofá con la cabeza dándole vueltas. No podía moverse. No podía respi rar. Eso era imposible.

Pero, si eso era cierto, ¿por qué no se lo había di cho Megumi? ¿Por qué la había dejado hacerse una mu jer creyendo que su madre no la quería ?

Se sentó a esperar que Sanosuke y Megumi llegaran.

Al cabo de unas horas, entraron por la puerta riéndose. Sus risas se disiparon al ver la cara de Kaoru.

-Me ha llamado Kiozato -les dijo con frialdad.

Los dos la miraron en silencio.

-Me ha dicho que mi madre nunca me acepto porque soy una hija ilegítima.

Sanosuke se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Te dije que debía mos decirle la verdad -le dijo a Megumi.

-Entonces, es... es cierto.

Megumi rompió a llorar y se sentó junto a su esposo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella. El meneó la cabeza.

-Tu padre era un buen hombre pero los constantes cambios….

-Todos estos años... es el secreto Sanosuke, no las razones las que me lastiman. -se lamentó ella.

-Yo quería decírtelo -dijo él angustiado-. Pero Megumi no podía soportar que lo supieras. Si te hubiéramos mandado a casa, quizá nunca te hubie ras enterado. ¡Maldito Kiozato!

Ella lo miró.

-Me habría enterado tarde o temprano -sintió una extraña tristeza por él. Parecía tan angustiado... No como Megumi.

-¿Qué vas a pasar?

-No quiero verlos, pero es solo para poner en orden mi cabeza. Esta última semana ha sido la más dura de toda mi vida. Me quiero ir en el primer vuelo.

-De acuerdo -dijo él-. Si eso es lo que quie res...

-Eso es lo que quiero.

-Lo siento, cariño -le repitió él.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ojalá no hu biera tenido que descubrirlo así. La vida, pensó sin tiéndose muy desgraciada, podía ser muy dura.

Ahora tendría que pensar mucho sobre su hijo y las verdaderas complicaciones de ser madre soltera.

MUCHACHONAS PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO ME HE VUELTO LOCA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y NO ME HE DADO TIEMPO DE NADA.

Esta historia está a punto de concluir así que no dejen de leer.

Un gran abrazo a todas :D


	12. Chapter 12

Solo falta un capitulo..!

Capitulo 12

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru se levantó al amanecer para tomar el primer vuelo de la mañana. Mientras acababa de recoger su equipaje, Megumi llamó a la puerta. Tenía los ojos hin chados de tanto llorar.

Kaoru la miró como si fuera una completa extraña.

- Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo -le dijo rá pidamente- Pero, por favor, dame un minuto.

Kaoru no dijo nada. Todavía se encontraba deso lada por lo que había descubierto.

-No es que no quiera hablar contigo Megumi, es simplemente algo difícil de asimilar, creía que mi vida era de una forma y resulta que en verdad no era así. Prefiero estar sola para aclarar mi mente,

-Pero no tienes que hacerlo sola cariño, yo puedo apoyarte- Refuto Megumi en tono conciliador.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Kaoru.-Tal vez aun me consideras una niña inmadura incapaz de asimilar las cosas, pero no es así, si no me lo dijiste para protegerme debes saber que la mentira duele más, aun mas cuando te las dice y completo idiota y por teléfono- chillo histérica.

-En los pueblos es muy difícil vivir siendo un hijo ilegítimo -le dijo con resignación-. No que ríamos que tu infancia fuera más dura de lo necesario y mi padre creyó que hacer creer que mi madre era la tuya sería más sencillo.

Kaoru se sentía demasiado confundida y tan doli da que no quería perdonar. No miró a Megumi . Después de un minuto, la expresión esperanzada de Megumi de sapareció y se levantó con la mirada triste.

Antes de abrir la puerta, se volvió hacia ella.

-Siempre estaremos a tu disposición para lo que nos necesites, cariño -le dijo con dulzura-. Y te daremos en tiempo para que hagas lo que tienes que hacer -salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Kaoru se quedó mirando con expresión ausente.

El viaje de vuelta a casa se le hizo eterno. Estaba desolada y se sentía muy desgraciada; en menos de una semana, había a Kenshin y su identidad.

Tenía el corazón roto. Lloró hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas. No sabía cómo iba a lograr salir ade lante. Amaba a Kenshin, eso no iba a cambiar nunca; pero él no se acordaba de ella y quizá nunca lo hi ciera. Su cara angustiada y la tristeza de su mirada la atormentaban; pero lo que había compartido con él lo tendría para toda la vida. Y también sabía que jamás se casaría con otro hombre que no fuera el padre de su hijo, no quería exponerlo a un desconocido, ella bien podría ser madre y padre.

Kenshin había estado muy triste desde la visita de Kaoru. Aquellos sentimientos eran incomprensibles para él y también inexplicables. ¿Por qué sentía esa tormenta interior cada vez que la veía? ¿Por qué lo miraba ella como si significara algo en su vida? ¿Por qué lo miraba como si le estuviera haciendo daño?

No podía encontrar las respuestas y nadie quería hablar con él de Kaoru, ni siquiera Aiko.

Tomoe Makoto seguía pegada a él. Estaba in tentando convencerlo de que fueran a una de las is las desiertas de las costas de Japón, lo cual era bastante sospechoso. Incluso había alquilado un yate sin de círselo.

-Necesitas alejarte de aquí por un día y voy a llevarte a una isla desierta mañana -le dijo ella dándole un abrazo-. Seremos como Adán y Eva, cariño -bromeó con un susurro.

Él sabía que estaba tramando algo y, probable mente, tenía que ver con su vida.

-De acuerdo -aceptó, pensando que tendría que ir bien preparado-. Ven a buscarme y saldre mos desde aquí. ¿Te parece bien a las nueve?

La sonrisa de ella era enorme.

-Sí, muy bien. Me alegro de que estés mejor, cariño.

-¿Cuándo íbamos a casarnos? -le preguntó él de repente.

Ella dudó.

-¡Oh! En diciembre -contestó rápidamente. -En diciembre -asintió él, siguiéndole la co rriente.

-Vamos a ser muy felices.

Más tarde, cuando ella volvió al hotel, él llamó a l taxista y le dio una nota para los federales.

-Dale esto a Sanosuke Sagara -le dijo con cal ma-. Él se lo dará a Saito. No lo hagas tú, en tendido? Y asegúrate de que la lea hoy o vendrás a mi entierro.

-Sí. señor Himura, puede contar conmigo.

Desafortunadamente, el taxista cruzó el puente a de masiada velocidad y se chocó con unos coches que estaban parados. El golpe lo dejó inconsciente y con una costilla rota e, inmediatamente, se lo llevaron al hospital. Hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se des pertó, no se acordó de la nota. Le pidió a la enfer mera su ropa y leyó la carta que tenía en el bolsillo. Tomoe y Kenshin iban a salir a las nueve en direc ción a una de las islas desiertas. Ya eran las diez.

-Necesito un teléfono - pidió nervioso-; es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Sano estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

Al otro lado del teléfono escuchó una voz débil. -Soy amigo del señor Himura, él me envió ayer con una nota, pero tuve un accidente y estoy en el hospital.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué dice la nota? – y rápidamente le leyó el contenido.

-Gracias. No hay tiempo que perder - colgó el teléfono y llamó a Saito desde su móvil. -Soy yo. Tenemos una emergencia.

Kenshin se había guardado una pistola por si aca so. Si lo mataban, él se llevaría a unos cuantos por delante.

Tomoe se había puesto un vestido blanco muy sexy. Llevaba su melena negra suelta y bien arregla da. Olía a perfume caro y estaba muy hermosa; pero sus ojos eran los de una víbora.

-Te encanta ir de excursión a las islas desiertas -le informó ella-. Ya lo hemos hecho más veces.

Él no le creyó. No tenía el aspecto de ser una mujer de ese tipo. Sabía que lo quería conducir ha cia una trampa y él le iba a seguir la comente. Sanosuke y Saito ya debían de estar esperando a los asesino, pensó con una sonrisa. Qué sorpresa se iba a llevar Tomoe cuando viera a su padre entre rejas.

La tripulación del barco le resultó bastante fami liar, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué los conocía. Estaba empezando a recordar algunas cosas de su pasado, en sueños extraños que lo despertaban en medio de la noche. Una mujer en sombras había sido la atracción principal. Una mujer con una personalidad dulce y encantadora pero tremendamente fuerte y decidida, por la que estaba to talmente enamorado. No se trataba de Tomoe, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, Kenshin miró a Tomoe interrogante:

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Vamos a explorar -dijo ella agarrándole de la mano-. Creo que por aquí hay una cabaña. Ya he mos estado aquí en otra ocasión.

Todos los instintos de Kenshin estaban alerta. Fue con ella, pero siempre vigilante, buscando el brillo de un arma o alguna sombra sospechosa.

Ella se acercó al porche de la casa.

-¿Por qué no entras mientras yo voy a buscar algo de leña para encender el fuego? Es una pena que no lo recuerdes -le dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora-. Pero lo pasamos realmente bien la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

Ella se volvió hacia la playa.

Él se acercó a la casa, pero, en lugar de entrar, se agachó como para atarse el zapato y agarró su pisto la.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Se preguntó qué le tendrían preparado y dónde estarían los su yos. Si dentro de la cabaña había un asesino a suel do, tendría que arreglárselas solo y en realidad sabía que no representaría un problema.

Tomoe vio que dudaba y se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, se me había desabrochado un zapato. -Espérame dentro, cariño.

«Tremendo demonio», pensó él apretando los dientes. Abrió la puerta y se tiró hacia un lado justo cuando un disparo cruzaba la puerta. Él disparó sin pensar, reaccionando igual que lo había hecho en los viejos tiempo. Los viejos tiempos...

Todo volvió a su mente con la claridad del agua. El hombre que tenía delante se llevó una mano al pecho y lo miró con incredulidad, después, cayó al suelo de frente y empezó a formarse un charco de sangre.

-¿Le has dado? -gritó Tomoe.

-No ha habido suerte, muñeca -le contestó Kenshin. Le dio una patada al arma del asesino y sa lió al porche-. Y ésta es la segunda vez que tu pa dre y tú fallan.

Tomoe lo miró con la boca abierta. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, tres hombres armados la ro dearon.

-Levante las manos, señorita Makoto -dijo uno de los marineros del barco-, a menos que quiera unirse al matón de su padre en el infierno.

Ella levantó las manos inmediatamente. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Es... está muerto?

-Eso parece -contestó Kenshin con calma-. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -les preguntó a los tres hombres.

-Amigos de Nobu -le contestó uno de ellos-. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Saito me ha dicho que tiene a un tipo que está dispuesto a con tarlo todo sobre Makoto a cambio de inmunidad. Su nombre es Kiozato Arizu.

-¿Qué me decís de ése? -preguntó él mirando al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-La policía ya estaba tras su rastro. Pero nosotros nos imaginamos que si había un ma tón, vendría aquí por ti.

-Gracias por cubrirme -dijo Kenshin.

-Ha sido un placer. Ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Sano, Megumi y Saito cenaron juntos esa no che después de declarar con la policía. Makoto había sido arrestado acusado de crimen organizado y de otros delitos que su banquero había confesado. Tomoe Makoto también fue arrestada por cómplice en intento de asesinato. Los dos iban a pasar una buena temporada en la cárcel.

Habían invitado a Kenshin para informarle de los detalles de la operación y Megumi no había protestado. Se sentía tan sola sin Kaoru que había abandonado la campaña contra Kenshin. Él no había recobrado la me moria del todo; pero cada día era más optimista, pues los recuerdos volvían poco a poco. Se dio cuenta de que Sanosuke y Megumi parecían preocupados.

-Parece que el mundo se vaya a acabar para ustedes.

-Problemas personales -le dijo Sanosuke.

-Todos los tenemos -dijo Kenshin.

-Es una suerte que tengas tan buena puntería - dijo Saito-. El taxista tuvo un accidente y no nos enteramos de lo que iba a ocurrir hasta que estabas a medio camino hacia la isla.

Kenshin sonrió.

-Tenía a los chicos del barco; pero tampoco po dían acompañarme sin levantar las sospechas de Tomoe. Afortunadamente, decidí llevar una pistola. Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren.

-Parece que estás recobrando la memoria.

-No me importaría. No me gusta vivir en la os curidad –dijo.

- A nadie la ignorancia de tu propia historia puede hacer que odies a quien te la oculta- dijo Megumi melancólica-

Es curioso, quería mantenerla alejada de ti porque creía que ibas a arruinar su vida y nosotros solos lo hici mos.

Kenshin arrugó la frente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con mantenerla alejada de mí?

Sanosuke intentó hacerle alguna señal, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

-Estaba saliendo contigo mientras Sanosuke y yo estuvimos en Miami. Estaba muy enamorada de ti. No sabía lo lejos que había llegado todo hasta que... i Ay!

Se frotó el muslo donde Sanosuke le había dado un pellizco. Entonces recordó que no debían decirle nada a Kenshin, que podía ser peligroso.

-No me hagas caso -dijo intentando dar mar cha atrás-. He bebido demasiado. Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Sanosuke necesito dormir.-

-Yo también -dijo Sano-. Me alegro de verte de una pieza, Kenshin.

-Y gracias por la ayuda -dijo Saito, po niéndose de pie-. No lo olvidaremos.

Kenshin no les dijo nada; apenas levantó la mano cuando los otros se despidieron.

¡Kaoru! Recordó que había estado en el hospital y que la había ido a visitar al otro extremo del pasillo. Había ido a verla sin saber por qué y le había resul tado muy familiar. Ella había estado en peligro de abortar por salvarlo... Sintió una daga en el pecho.

Se dirigió hacia su casa y fue a buscar a Nobu. -Háblame de Kaoru -exigió nada más entrar por la puerta.

Nobu dudó.

-La mujer de Sanosuke me ha dicho que estaba saliendo con ella.

Nobu sonrió con tristeza.

-Sí.

Kenshin se quedó inmóvil.

-Nobu, ella estaba... esta embarazada. ¿Es… es mío?

Nobu agachó la cabeza.

-Sí.

Kenshin se sentó en su escritorio. El dolor que sintió por la pérdida del kaoru fue la llave que abrió su memoria. De repente le fueron llegando imáge nes del pasado. Kaoru, riendo con él mientras el viento le agitaba el pelo. Kaoru en sus brazos, amándolo con una pasión desbordada a pesar de su total inocencia. Kaoru mirándolo como si fuera un héroe. Kaoru, con lágrimas en los ojos al darse cuenta de que él no la recordaba y que no sabía lo del bebé. Kaoru alejándose de él con el corazón roto... todo por sus palabras, por su rechazo, ella se había ido.

- ¡Dios ! ¡La dejé irse! -gritó-. Esta embarazada. Le dije que no era mi tipo, que nunca po dría encontrarla atractiva -hundió la cara en sus manos-. ¡Dios! ¡Debió de sentirse destrozada!

-Jefe, no sabías quién era ella -le dijo él con amabilidad-. Ella lo entendió.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido desesperado.

-pudo perder a mi hijo en esa caída -su surró-. Ella pensó yo amaba a Tomoe, y jamás pensé en desmentirle.

Nobu no sabía qué decir.

-Corrió hacia aquel gusano y le tiró la pistola. Me salvó la vida y ¿qué hice yo? Actué como si no me pudiera importar menos. Estaba obsesionado **in **tentando imaginar quién era misteriosa la mujer de mis sueños. ¡Qué idiota he sido! No entiendo como trabajaba mi cabeza para haberla alejado!

Se dirigió hacia el balcón y abrió la puerta corre dera para dejar entrar el aire. Permaneció allí de pie, roto, odiándose a sí mismo.

-¿Volvió a su casa, verdad? -le preguntó a Nobu.

-Sí.

Él meneó la cabeza.

-El bebé, yo, lo de su familia... me imagino que no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse aquí. Debió de sentirse muy sola.

-Necesita tiempo -dijo Nobu

-Sí -asintió Kenshin y volvió a su oficina-.Me gustaría ir corriendo a por ella; pero tienes ra zón. Va a necesitar tiempo. Así que voy a darle unos meses para que se recupere. Mientras tanto, tengo un proyecto que quizá me ayude cuando vaya a por ella.

-¿Ir a por ella?

Kenshin sonrió.

-Sí, Nobu. Pienso pedirle que se case conmigo.

Corazonas aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo aunque no todo será miel sobre hojuelas aun cuando Kenshin haya recuperado lo memoria.

Gracias por leerme, un fuerte abrazo a todas :D


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE DIANE PALMER QUE HA SIDO ADAPTADA A LOS PERSONAJES DE NOBUHIRO WATSUKI Y SU HISTORIA.

KAORU siempre le habían gustado las Navi dades. Eran sus fiestas favoritas. Tokio se llenaba de luces de colores y en cada puerta había un adorno de muérdago y lazos rojos. Había árboles de Navidad en casi todas las venta nas.

Cada vez era más fácil mirar hacia atrás, pensó Kaoru, aunque todavía lloraba por Kenshin , ella tenía a su hijo y era más que suficiente para salir adelante. Pero sentía que el dolor era más leve conforme el tiempo pasaba. Echaba de menos a Megumi y a Sanosuke. Desde que los dejó no había habla do con ellos; pero hacía unos días, les había enviado una postal y había recibido una en contestación. En Navidades, espera ba poder retomar el contacto con ellos y que se vie ran. Nunca había pasado unas Navidades sin verlos.

Se arrepentía mucho de haber sido tan dura con ellos. Debía de haber sido muy difícil para los dos guardar un secreto como aquel, pero a fin de cuentas era un asusto de sus padres y ellos debieron de decirle antes de morir. La querían, no le cabía la menor duda, y ella los quería a ellos. Aunque debieron decirle la verdad hacía mucho tiempo.

Se preguntó si Kenshin estaría bien, una vez él llamo para saber cómo estaba de salud y esperando por verla, pero ¿por qué iba a haberlo hecho? Él le había dejado bien claro que no era el tipo de persona con la que buscara establecer una relación y Kaoru Kamiya por mucho que le doliera jamás seria le hubiera rogado, ella era demasiado mujer como para sacar adelante a su hijo ella sola. Simplemente, se había cruza do en su camino cuando estaba enfadado con su no via y la había seducido y, después, se había arrepen tido. Eso explicaba por qué él no le había permitido que se pusiera en contacto con él desde la última no che que habían estado juntos. No importaba lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos, él estaba comprometido. Quizá ahora estuviera casado.

Sin embargo, sí escribió al señor Nobu, sin poner su nombre en el sobre. Para su sorpresa él le respon dió de inmediato. Le contó que Kenshin había sufrido otro intento de asesinato, pero que él solo se había salvado. Los matones estaban en la cárcel así como la banda de Makoto que lo había planeado todo. La pre vino que no hablara con nadie del tema. Ella esta ba encantada de que Kenshin estuviera vivo y fuera de peligro; aunque estuviera casado con aquella mujer con ojos de gato. También le gustó saber que Kenshin no estaba metido en nada ilegal, sino que había estado trabajando con los federales para atrapar a unos delincuentes.

No había vuelto a saber nada del Nobu desde aquella carta; quizá se lo había dicho a Kenshin y a él no le había parecido bien.

A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido y de lo que Kenshin le había dicho, no lograba apartarlo de su pensamiento. Soñaba con él cada día. Cuando pintaba, pensaba en él. Cuando daba clases se acordaba de él. Su vida estaba algo alterada más con los centímetros de más en su cintura y los mareos matutinos . A ella siempre le habían gustado los niños y había soñado con tener los suyos propios, ahora, apenas podía mi rar la ropa de bebé en los escaparates sin que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas de anticipación y añoranza.

Pero se estaba acostumbrando. Se sentía mucho más madura y más fuerte que nunca. Pero echaba de menos a Kenshin. ¡Cuánto lo echaba de menos!

Estaba dando las últimas pinceladas de una cuando que estaba arreglando cuando alguien llamó al tim bre. Dejó el pincel en un taburete y ca minó hacia la puerta, no sabía por qué el cliente no había entrado, normalmente, entraban sin llamar.

Pero cuando vio de quién se trataba, se quedó de una pieza. No le salió ni una sola palabra.

Kenshin la estaba mirando fijamente. Había ganado peso durante los tres meses que habían estado separados, pensó él; y su rostro se veía radiante, propio de una mujer embarazada. Sus ojos azules mos traban sorpresa y alegría de verlo; no podía disimu larlo. Eso hizo que se relajara un poco.

-Señor Himura-lo saludó ella, indecisa.

-Sé quién eres, Kaoru -dijo él con calma-. Sé lo que pasó entre nosotros; ya no tienes que fingir que no me conoces. Recobré la memoria justo des pués de que intentaran matarme.

-Me alegro de que no lo consiguieran -dijo ella con suavidad.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Claro -dijo ella, nerviosa, apartándose para dejarle pasar. No sabía qué hacía allí, a qué había ido-. ¿Te has casado? -preguntó ella intentando sonar natural.

-¿Casado? -preguntó él sin saber de qué le hablaba.

-Con la mujer con la que estabas comprometi do.

-Nunca estuve comprometido con ella. Era la hija de un Makoto Shishio y sólo quería tenderme una trampa.

Él se apoyó en la pared y la miró detenidamente. Llevaba un vestido que, obviamente, se había hecho ella misma. Iba vestida como una lista para la maternidad y todo su ser mostraba la contradicción entre la felicidad y el miedo a lo desconocido. El era el responsa ble y lo sabía.

-¿Una trampa? -preguntó ella para que dejara de mirarla así.

-Sí. He estado trabajando con los federales para encerrar a Kiozato. Estaba blanqueando dinero para Shishio y el movimiento que pensaba dar contra el gobierno de Japón.

-¿Fueron ellos los que mataron a tu hermano? -Sí. él les pasó a los federales información sobre un barco cargado de armas ilegales. Le inyectaron una sobredosis para que pareciera una muerte acci dental; pero no lograron engañar al forense.

-¿También trabajaba para el gobierno?

-No pero en parte sentía que era su responsabilidad pelear contra ese mundo, y mu rió por ello. Nunca debía haberse metido en ese mundo, aunque lo entiendo-

- Claro que lo entiendes, eres igual a él, buscando ayudar a todos a como de dudar, no dudo que seas capaz de donar todo tu dinero a la caridad-

Él le buscó la mirada.

-Ésa fue una de las primeras cosas que me gus tó de ti -dijo él-. No juzgas a nadie. Siempre bus cas los motivos por los que las personas hacen lo que hacen.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

-Pensé que no te gustaba nada de mí.

Él apretó la mandíbula. Odiaba la última conver sación que habían tenido antes de que ella se mar chara de la isla.

Ella se volvió.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido a visitarme - le dijo-. Pero tengo que volver al trabajo.

-Kaoru.

Ella no quería volver a mirarlo; le dolía demasia do. Pero se obligó a hacerlo.

Él llevaba algo en una bolsa y se lo estaba ofre ciendo.

Ella la tomó y lo abrió. Era una colcha de cuna. Los ojosse le llenaron de lágrimas al ver semejante hermosura. La levantó y la extendió sobre la mesa. Tenia un acabado hermoso con un fino bordado del cual sobresalían las iniciales de ambos, "KyK"

-Es para nuestro hijo -susurró ella, sin elegir las palabras.

-Sí -contestó él.

- Kenshin… yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo, este bebe es tanto tuyo como mío y yo seré muy feliz de que pases tiempo con él, pero yo no… yo no estoy dentro de ese paquete- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que corrían libremente.

Él no pudo resistir verla de ese modo, jamás quiso herirla de esa manera, la levantó sin decir una palabra, sólo la abra zaba mientras ella lloraba y lloraba. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas y por las comisuras de los labios. Lloró hasta que el dolor se hizo un poco so portable. Él no la soltó.

-Estos tres meses han sido una tortura -le su surró él al oído-. Más de cien veces, agarré el telé fono para llamarte y lo volví a dejar en su sitio. Pen saba que ni querrías hablar conmigo. Después, hace unas tres semanas. Megumi y Sanosuke recibieron una carta y pensé que si podías perdonarlos a ellos, tal vez también pudieras perdonarme a mí. Así que me subí a un avión y volé a hacia aquí; me ha costado dos días encontrar el valor para venir a verte.

Ella escondió la cara en su cuello.

-¿Has alquilado un coche?

-¡Una limusina! No pienso llevarte por ahí en un coche barato y que tus amigos digan que no sé cómo hacer bien las cosas.

Ella se echó para atrás y lo miró con el corazón, sonriendo con los _ojos _llenos de lágrimas. Él tam bién parecía más mayor, casi tan cansado como ella. Ella levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla; esta ba húmeda.

Él le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios, como si no quisiera que ella supiera lo afectado que estaba.

-Pensé que ya estarías casado -le dijo ella acariciándole la cara-. Creía que yo sólo había sido un pasatiempo.

-¡Y menudo pasatiempo! -murmuró él, devo rándola con los _ojos-. _Respiraba el mismo aire que tú desde el mismo instante en el que nos conocimos. Sin ti me sentía como si me faltara el alma.

Ella logró sonreír.

-A mí me ha pasado lo mismo.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso.

-Esta noche quiero llevarte a cenar. Tengo algo para ti. Hay un hotel en muy bello -añadió-. He reservado una mesa para cenar.

-Te va a salir muy cara la limusina.-

-Soy rico. ¿No lo has notado?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Estaba demasiado ocupada fijándome en lo sexy que eras -confesó ella.

El sonrió.

Ella levantó la colcha y la volvió a mirar.

- Es preciosa.

-La guardaremos en un lugar especial hasta que nazca mi hijo-

Ella sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pe cho. Aquello no sonaba como si lo que quisiera con ella fuera una aventura.

-Hablaremos esta noche -le dijo él.

-¿No será un sitio muy elegante, verdad? - preguntó ella preocupada-. No tengo nada especial que ponerme.

-Cualquier cosa valdrá -le prometió él, pero en el fondo ya estaba ideando un plan-. ¿A qué hora cierras?

-A las cinco.

-Estaré aquí a las cinco y media. ¿te parece bien? Ella asintió.

Él se inclinó y la besó con suavidad. Después se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió hacia ella.

-Me alegro de que estés mejor. Me ha costado mucho vivir con todas las cosas horribles que te dije. Y todo se hacía más difícil al pensar que habías creido que yo no te amaba.

-Lo creí-

Para ella, era el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto jamás. Y un hombre como él había ido hasta allí para invitarla a cenar. Estaba sorprendida.

-Hasta luego -se despidió él.

Al salir tropezó con una señora mayor que estaba en la puerta. Pidió disculpas y se fue a chocar con una pareja que iba por detrás. Se volvió para discul parse y tres personas que no había visto se disculpa ron por estar en medio. A pocos metros, una mujer estaba fotografiando la limusina.

-Hace un bonito día, ¿verdad?

-Muy bonito -respondió él y se metió de un salto en el coche.

-Sáqueme de aquí inmediatamente -le dijo al conductor.

A las cinco en punto, Kenshin llamó a la puerta de Kaoru, mirando a su alrededor con sospecha mientras la limusina le esperaba con el motor en marcha a la vuelta de la esquina.

Kaoru abrió la puerta, todavía con el vestido que llevaba cuando la vio antes.

-¡Me dijiste a las cinco y media! -protestó ella-. Todavía no me he cambiado.

-Lo sé -le dio una caja grande que llevaba bajo el brazo. Después, sacó otra caja más pequeña de una bolsa y la puso sobre la otra. Finalmente, del bolsillo de la chaqueta extrajo una cajita alar gada y la puso sobre el lote -. Espero que te que de bien.

-¿Cómo sabes mi talla? -preguntó ella sin sa lir de su asombro.

-Es el cuerpo que más adoro en el mundo, me basto una caricia para reconocerlo como mío. Te recogeré a las cinco y media -le dijo y se marchó.

Cuando abrió la caja se encontró con un vestido de seda negro, que le quedaba perfecto. Le caía hasta los tobillos en cascada. En la caja más peque ña había unos zapatos negros de tacón algo a juego y, en la cajita, una gargantilla de oro blanco con diamantes y unos pendientes a juego. Se puso su mejor ropa interior, se puso más maquillaje de lo habitual y se cubrió con un abrigo negro que Megumi le había dado.

Cuando Kenshin llamó a la puerta ella estaba lis ta.

Lo primero que hizo después de saludarlo, fue darle las gracias por los regalos.

-No tenías que haberlo hecho.

-Me olvidé del abrigo -señaló él-. Podemos encargar que nos traigan uno de piel, si quieres. -Soy alérgica a las pieles -le confesó ella. -¿Eres alérgica a los animales?

-No, tengo un perro. Lo tengo en una caseta en el patio de detrás de la casa. Sólo soy alérgica a los abrigos de piel.

-Menos mal -comentó él-. Mientras tenía amnesia adopté dos gatos persas.

Ella cerró la puerta de la casa y se dirigieron ha cia la limusina.

-Tengo que convencerte para que te vengas a vivir a la isla conmigo -murmuró él-. No creo que mis nervios me dejaran vivir aquí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Él señaló a la limusina. En la acera, la misma mujer de antes seguía tomando fotos. Una pareja estaba cerca de un árbol, aparentemente hablando, pero en realidad estaban mirándolos fijamente a ellos. Una mujer mayor, al fondo de la calle, apa rentaba estar cortando rosas. Dos niñas en la venta na de enfrente estaban haciéndoles señales. Ella sonrió.

-Es un localidad pequeña y muy muy reservada -señaló ella.

-Vamos a hacerles una demostración -le dijo él.

La tomó en brazos y la dejó caer sobre uno de ellos, después, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Cuando la soltó, la señora mayor tenía la mano en el pecho y parecía que se iba a desmayar. La pa reja del árbol estaba mirándolos con la boca abierta. Las niñas de la ventana aplaudían a rabiar. La mujer de la cámara había dejado de hacerle fotos al coche y estaba tomando fotos de ellos.

-Demasiado para nuestro público -dijo ella con una expresión de sorpresa.

El restaurante estaba lleno de gente y Kaoru toda vía sentía las rodillas débiles por el beso. Le dio su abrigo a la mujer del guardarropa y tomó la mano que Kenshin le estaba ofreciendo. Después, siguieron al camarero hasta su mesa.

En ella ya se encontraban Sanosuke y Megumi, vesti dos elegantemente y con aspecto nervioso.

Fue derecha hacia Megumi con los brazos abiertos.

Megumi corrió hacia ella y la apretó con fuerza, llorando.

-Cariño -le dijo-. Te he echado tanto de menos...

-Hola, forastera -la saludó Sano, abriendo los brazos para abrazarla.

-Perdóname... -comenzó a decir Megumi.

-Perdóname -dijo Kaoru al mismo tiempo y las dos se echaron a reír-. Sólo tenía que hacerme a la idea -añadió-. Pero ahora me alegro mucho-Nosotros también te queremos, cariño -le dijo Sanosuke y se volvió a su sitio antes de perder la compostura.

-Te dije que iba a ser una sorpresa -le dijo Kenshin a Kaoru con un guiño.

-Y lo ha sido -dijo Kaoru, riendo y llorando a la vez-. ¡Me alegro tanto de veros a los tres! - dijo incluyendo a Kenshin, pensando que eran las tres personas más importantes de su vida-.

-Te habías llevado muchos palos juntos, cariño -le dijo Megumi-. No es extraño que te sentara tan mal. Lo entendimos -miró a Kenshin con una extra ña sonrisa-. Kenshin nos apoyó.

-Los tres estábamos en el mismo barco -ex plicó él-. Ninguno quería meterte prisa, pero nos sentíamos muy solos.

Ayudó a sentarse a Kaoru, mientras Sanosuke ayu daba a Megumi.

Después de elegir lo que iban a comer, Kaoru dijo.

-Lo que no entiendo muy bien es por qué esta mos aquí hoy. ¿Estamos celebrando algo?

-Creo que sí -respondió Kenshin.

Megumi y Sanosuke sonrieron misteriosamente. -¿De qué se trata?

-Tendrás que esperar hasta después de cenar -le dijo Kenshin-. Pero te prometo que merecerá la pena.

La cena estuvo exquisita. Kaoru nunca había sabo reado una comida tan maravillosa. Los postres los lle vaba un camarero de mesa en mesa para que los clientes pudieran elegir. Kenshin eligió una tarta de chocolate y Kaoru, una crema catalana deliciosa.

Con la cena tomaron vino; blanco para el pesca do, tinto para la carne y champán para el postre todos con excepción de Kaoru que velaba por su bebe.

Kenshin al ver su mirada posó su mano en su vientre

-Esto es algo para lo que no puedo esperar más -murmuró Kenshin, mirando a Kaoru fijamente-. Y eso me recuerda...

Kaoru lo miraba conmocionada mientras él se lle vaba una mano al bolsillo. Sacó una caja cuadrada pequeña, a juego con la caja del collar y los pen dientes.

-Ábrela.

Ella siguió su consejo y abrió la cajita y miró el contenido con la boca abierta. Él la miró contenien do el aliento.

En el interior había dos anillos. Uno era una zafiro rodeada de diamantes y el otro una alianza de matrimonio.

-Parece... -comenzó a decir ella.

-Lo es -dijo él con calma-. Te estoy pidien do que te cases conmigo, Kaoru.

DE VERDAD LAMENTO EL RETRASO UN GRAN BESO PARA TODAS :D


	14. Chapter 14

EL final de esta historia.

Este capítulo tiene una especial dedicatoria a aquellas que siguieron esta historia desde el principio, que me dieron ánimos para seguir y que nunca la abandonaron.!

Muchas gracias y las dejo con el fic.

KAORU miró los anillos con el corazón en un puño. Él le estaba diciendo que quería que se casara con él. No debería estar tan sorprendi da; sobre todo después de que él le dijera que quería tener ese hijo con ella. Pero lo estaba.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Él sonrió.

-Lo sé. Estás recordando lo que te dije: que no eras mi tipo y que nunca podría sentir interés por ti. Pero los médicos me explicaron lo que sucedía. Por lo visto, aunque tenía amnesia, todavía estaba inten tando protegerte. Shishio estaba detrás de mí y tú es tabas en peligro -sonrió con amabilidad-. No era que no me importaras; todo lo contrario: estaba tan preocupado por ti que incluso con amnesia quería protegerte.

Ella dejó su mano pequeña sobre la mano enor me de él y lo miró con el corazón en los ojos.

-Sí. Me casaré contigo, Kenshin.

-No estaban bromeando, ¿sabes? Cuanto te di jeron que tenía muy mala reputación, era cierto - añadió con expresión seria-. Tengo un pasado y no es el mejor de todos.

-Ningún hombre malo podría hacer la pintura que tú has hecho -dijo ella con sencillez. Él le apretó la mano.

Megumi y Sanosuke intercambiaron una mirada de cu riosidad; pero Kenshin y Kaoru no les dijeron nada. Era demasiado personal.

-Sí, Kenshin -repitió ella-. Me quiero casar contigo.

La sonrisa de él era enorme.

-Vamos a necesitar más champán -dijo Sanosuke con una gran carcajada y le hizo una señal al ca marero mientras Megumi se secaba una lágrima.

-¿Te gustaría casarte en Osaka ? -le pre guntó Kenshin cuando estaban a solas en la habita ción de él.

-Sí -le respondió ella.

-Podemos sacarnos la licencia y casarnos en tres días; pero si prefieres esperar...

-Preferiría morirme de hambre que esperar más.

Los ojos de él brillaron.

-Yo tambien.

En unos segundos, se olvidaron de todo mientras se fundían en un beso. El vestido de ella cayó al suelo seguido por la chaqueta de él y de todas las demás prendas que se iban quitando de camino a la cama.

Ni siquiera se metieron entre las sábanas, direc tamente, se tumbaron sobre la colcha.

-Lo siento -se disculpó él-. Estoy muerto de hambre -gruñó junto a la boca de ella mientras con la rodilla le abría las piernas y se dejaba caer sobre ella-. ¿Te parece bien? -le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Que si me parece bien? Me parece la mejor idea del mundo.

-¿Estás tomando algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Él dudó.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y, deliberadamente, levan tó las caderas y se frotó contra él con un movimien to de lo más sensual.

Él tembló.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con suavidad. La pasión desbordada y las prisas habían desaparecido por completo. Él dudó, tomó aliento y la besó con una ternura casi dolorosa. El cambio tan repentino de la pasión desbordada a la ternura infinita hizo que ella lo mirara con curiosidad.

-Te lo explicaré -le susurró él, sujetándole las que hacerlo con amor, no con lujuria el bebe puede sentirlo -añadió y su voz tembló. - Un hijo sólo hará que todo sea más perfecto de lo que ya lo es.-

-Sí -admitió ella, llorando junto a su cuello, apretándose contra él al sentir que se acercaba de manera más íntima a su cuerpo.

Él se movió contra ella, sonriendo mientras con las manos empezaba a acariciarla, con mucha ternu ra. Le besó la cara con suavidad y devoción, mien tras movía su cuerpo sobre el de ella a igual rit mo. El único ruido que se oía en la habitación era el del susurro de la piel contra la piel y los sonidos ahogados que escapaban de sus gargantas a medida que el placer crecía.

Tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando él la acarició de la manera más íntima que jamás la había acari ciado.

-¿Te gusta esto? -le preguntó él-. Vamos a probar esto otro.

-¡Kenshin...!

Con la boca la exploró como si fuera una flor, acariciando y saboreándola, y despertando sensacio nes que hacían que su cuerpo se arqueara de placer.

Cuando llegó a sus pechos, ella estaba temblan do. Mientras tanto, con una mano estaba preparando el cuerpo de ella para que lo aceptara.

Ella le clavó las uñas en sus brazos musculosos cuando él empezó a poseerla con suaves impulsos, íntimos y profundos.

-No... no era así antes - intentó decirle ella.

-No; no lo era -susurró él. Sus ojos la mira ban fijamente, con seriedad, mientras la hacía del todo suya-. Nunca habíamos hecho el amor así. Aunque nunca hubiéramos experimentado un placer mayor, esto lo supera. Porque esto es puro amor.

Ella tembló. Su cuerpo siguió cada movimiento de él y comenzó a hacer un sonido que nunca antes había oído. Surgía de lo más profundo de su gargan ta e iba creciendo conforme el placer crecía.

-Aguanta -le susurró él-. Vamos a llegar juntos...

Empujó con fuerza mientras ella se arqueaba para unirse a él. El movimiento era frenético, poten te, fiero. Toda la ternura los había llevado hasta allí haciendo que la culminación fuera aún más explosi va. Se aferraron el uno al otro, temblorosos, jadean tes, hasta que el placer estalló en miles de explosio nes fieras y los dejó casi inconscientes.

Ella escuchó la voz ronca de él gemir en su oído mientras se convulsionaba sobre su cuerpo temblo roso. Después, lloró porque no podía soportarlo. No creía que pudiera sobrevivir.

Él tembló una vez más.

-Nunca había sentido algo así en la vida, ni si quiera contigo -le susurró sorprendido, casi asustado.

-Yo tampoco.

Entonces, él soltó una carcajada.

-Sí; pero yo no era virgen -susurró él entre ri sas.

Ella también se rió, sorprendida de que la intimi dad pudiera ser tan dulce y tan divertida al mismo tiempo.

Kenshin la apretó contra él y se tumbó boca arri ba, con ella sobre su pecho.

-Ahora, nos tendremos que casar deprisa para que te sirva el vestido de novia que te he traído. -¿Un vestido de novia?

-Es espectacular -le dijo él-. Una preciosi dad de seda y tul bordada con rosas blancas a juego del velo.

-¿Me has comprado un vestido de novia? - preguntó ella, todavía incrédula.

-Unos días después de recuperar la memoria - murmuró soñoliento-. Me estaba volviendo loco de tanto como te echaba de menos. Sabía que tenía que darte tiempo, pero tenía que hacer algo para mantenerme ocupado. Así que volé a París y me re corrí todas las casas que hacían trajes de novia bus cando uno para ti. Está colgado en una bolsa en el armario. ¿Quieres verlo?

-¡Claro! -exclamó ella, emocionada.

Él saltó de la cama, abrió el armario y sacó una bolsa con el emblema de una firma de alta costura. Abrió la cremallera, sacó el vestido y lo puso en alto para que lo viera. Kaoru saltó de la cama y fue a mi rarlo de cerca, fascinada por su belleza casi etérea.

-¡Kenshin! ¡Debe de haberte costado una autén tica fortuna!

-Desde luego, pero merecía la pena. Vas a ser la novia más bonita que este lugar haya visto ja más.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con adoración.

-Y tú serás el novio más guapo, sin duda -le dijo.

Se movió contra él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella. Ninguno de los dos lle vaba nada puesto y habían pasado mucho tiempo se parados. El sintió sus pechos desnudos contra su torso y su cuerpo se endureció de inmediato.

Ella levantó los ojos y lo miró con picardía.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que estás dispuesto?

Él se inclinó sobre ella y la tomó en brazos.

-Cariño, dime tú si lo estoy o no.

La dejó encima de la cama y se tumbó sobre ella.

La boda fue preciosa. A la ceremonia asistió la mitad de Japon desde luego, se podía decir que Kenshin tenía amigos de todo tipo.

Kaoru caminó por el pasillo del brazo de Nobu. En el altar la esperaban Kenshin y su hermana. El párroco, un señor mayor con una son risa contagiosa, celebró la boda con cariño y. al fi nal, cuando intercambiaron los anillos y se besaron con ternura, no hubo nadie que no derramara alguna lágrima.

Después en el convite, el vestido de Kaoru fue el centro de atención.

-Se nota que es de París -le dijo Megumi, abra zándola con cariño.

A la mañana siguiente, estaban abrazados juntos en la cama de un lujoso hotel en una isla del Caribe. Había sido una noche de bodas realmente apasionada y habían dormido hasta bien entrada la mañana. Kenshin había sido el primero en despertarse y había pedi do que les subieran el desayuno a la habitación. Des pués, se había acurrucado contra el cuerpo de Kaoru y había dormitado hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

Kenshin besó a su esposa y la despertó dulcemen te. Después, se puso un albornoz, cerró la puerta del dormitorio y fue a abrir la puerta de la suite.

Era el servicio de habitaciones con el desayuno. Kenshin invitó a pasar al camarero con el carrito y le in dicó que lo dejara allí mismo. Le dio una generosa pro pina y se despidió. Antes de entrar a ver a Deba, levan tó la tapa y aspiró el aroma que salía de una estupenda bandeja con huevos revueltos, salchichas y tocino.

Volvió al dormitorio, apartó la sábana y se incli nó para besar los pechos desnudos de su mujer.

-No me apetece parar, pero tenemos que comer algo -le susurró, ayudándola a ponerse de pie-. Por mí, te puedes quedar como estás -añadió con una sonrisa.

-Nunca vamos a ser capaces de salir a hacer algo de turismo -se rió ella.

El la besó.

-Aguafiestas. ¡Quién quiere ver otros monu mentos, cuando aquí tengo el mejor! Vamos a co mer. No sé tú: pero yo estoy muerto de hambre.

-¿Dónde está mi bata?

El la ayudó a ponérsela.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo -le dijo con una sonrisa-. Te la pienso quitar en cuanto acabemos de desayunar.

Ella le agarró de la mano y lo siguió hasta la mesa. Pero algo inesperado le sucedió al oler los huevos.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar al baño. Él apare ció detrás de ella para sujetarla. Cuando acabó, le limpió la cara con una toalla húmeda. Después, la tomó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama.

Ella lo atrajo hacia sí y le plantó un beso. –Ummm tu hijo empieza a quejarse del poco descanso-

- Mmm nuestro hijo será muy protector con su madre-Ella suspiró y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Vas a ser el marido más maravilloso y el mejor padre del mundo -le dijo de corazón. Y acertó viviendo junto a su familia la paz y felicidad que merecían.

_**Fin**_


End file.
